Fight for the 7 Chaos and Shikon No Tama
by Masterob
Summary: A huge tornament is held for the Chaos Emeralds with like 140 people, can Sonic and his friends get back the Chaos Emeralds and gain the jewel, or will Inuyasha get back his jewel and gain the emeralds. Kenny! It's done.
1. The Tournament Will Commence

**Fight for the 7 Chaos and Shikon No Tama**

_I own no character, so you can't sue me. Rated R, unfortunately not X, will feature many celebrities and I'm not naming all._

In the Bone Eater's well, Naraku busts through the well with the constructed Shikon Jewel. "At long last, I have the Shikon Jewel completed", Naraku said.  
He was chased by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin and Koga (who no longer has the super speed). "Naraku you son of a bitch, get back here!" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha slashed at Naraku but he dodged most of them and they escaped to the city. "Oh no, not the city", Kagome said. In the city, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Mr. Tanaka and Chris are walking by. "Japan is a really nice place", Chris said. "Yes, I had many great memories as a boy here", Tanaka said. "These emeralds are a pain to carry", Tails said. "Tails, we need to show these things to the minister, he can help explain the amazing power", Sonic said. "Why don't we just ask Shadow?" Tails asked. "He's not sure himself, this guy will be definite", Sonic said. Everyone saw Naraku in the city and he was wrecking the place escaping from Inuyasha and the gang. "Oh shit, what is that?" Sonic asked. "Some type of demon", Tanaka said. Inuyasha managed to punch Naraku and he hit Sonic Heroes. "Hey watch it", Sonic said. Tails had dropped the Chaos Emeralds. "Damn, go get them", Sonic said. But Naraku stole them all. "I sense great power in these emeralds", Naraku said. "Hey, give those emeralds back", Sonic said, then be started attacking Naraku. Both Inuyasha and Sonic attacked Naraku at the same time. Ryu passed by the area when he heard the collision, so he did a HADOUKEN that injured Naraku and caused him to flee, dropping the jewel and the chaos emeralds. "Give me that jewel", Inuyasha said. "Give me those emeralds", Sonic said. Some stepped between them. "Move it buddy", Inuyasha said. "Silence!" the man said and struck down lightning near their feet. "Holy shit", Inuyasha said. "Hello Sonic, I'm lord Rayden, I was the one who called you about this power Sonic. "So you're the guy, can you tell us about this power?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, I don't think you're fit to guard this, I'm gonna hold them, this power is to great to leave in your hand", Rayden said. "Hey, what do you mean?" Rayden said. "You will get these emeralds and this jewel if you prove something to me", Rayden said. "Wait a minute, I need that jewel", Inuyasha said. "Sorry, this jewel has too much power to be used carelessly, I'm gonna hold this, if you guys want these things, you will have to go through a tournament", Rayden said. "A tournament?" Sonic asked. "What fucking tournament?" Inuyasha asked. "You will see in 3 days", Rayden said, then left. Ryu got interested in the tournament idea. "Well I guess we have no choice, we'll have to wait", Sonic said. Everyone left to prepare for the tournament, but little do they know, more will know of it.

The time came where everyone went to an arena. Sonic Heroes arrived there, and met up with Inuyasha and Company. "Hello there", Sonic said. "Oh it's you, I'm guessing you want your emeralds", Inuyasha said. "I'm guessing you want your jewel", Sonic said. "Yeah, so maybe we should just stay out of each other's way today and do what the hell we gotta do", Inuyasha said. "Fine by me", Sonic said. "Hey Sonic", Knuckles said, arriving in the area. "Hey Knuckles, what brings you here?" Sonic asked. "Duh, I'm here to fight for the Chaos Emeralds, I can't believe you got them in this situation", Knuckles said. "Look, lets just head in there and do what we gotta do, it's only us", Sonic said. "That's what you think", Ryu said, arriving with Chun-Li, Guile, Ken and Blanca. "You too, who are you?" Sonic asked. "I'm Ryu, that's Ken, that's Chun-Li, that's Guile and that's Blanca", Ryu said. "We're here to fight in the tournament", Ken said. "What do you want with the Chaos Emeralds and the Shikon Jewel?" Sonic asked. "We just wanna fight, those things will be a bonus", Ken said. "Great", Sonic said. "Relax, it's just us. Let's just go inside", Inuyasha said. Everyone went inside and saw the biggest shock of their lives, the place was crowded, so many people were there, ready to fight, it was a circus of fighters, from Kombatants, to WWE superstars, to TNA superstars, to pirates, to armed fighters, to rappers, it was a playground of fighters, so many. "Holy shit", Inuyasha said. "How many people know about this?" Sonic asked. "A lot", Rayden said, appearing behind them. "What the fuck were you thinking Rayden?" Sonic asked. "I was thinking who is more deserving of these items, even I will be participating, with some of my students, here comes one now", Rayden said, acknowledging Liu Kang. "Hello, I am Liu Kang, I hope that we have a good match", Li said. "Yeah whatever", Inuyasha said. "Oh my God it's Sonic Heroes", a wrestler said. "Who is that?" Miroku asked. "I think I know him", Kagome said. The wrestler went to Sonic and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Kenny Dykstra, WWE superstar, former World Tag Team champion, I came to WWE when I was 20 years old as part of the Spirit Squad, I am currently wrestling on the Smackdown brand and I am potential for the WWE Hall Of Fame", Kenny said. "That's good to hear", Sonic said. "Oh it's Cream, I love Cream, she's cute, and so is Cheese, where's Cheese?" Kenny asked. "In the crowd with my mom Vanilla", Kenny said. "Are you gonna be fighting?" Kenny asked. "Yes, I wanna help my friends", Cream said. "That's nice of you, anyway I gotta go to my friends, she you around, Cream, try not to get hurt, I don't want you getting hurt", Kenny said, then left. "That was weird", Amy said. "Is he a pedophile?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't think so, he just likes Sonic Heroes, the reason he came to this tournament was to watch you fight", Rayden said. "Well I'm gonna head to the crowd too, I'm not fighting", Kagome said. "Fine", Inuyasha said. "Suit yourself", Sesshomaru said. "Good choice Kagome, don't need these Rowdy People messing up your gorgeous face", Koga said. "Kiss up", Inuyasha said. "Who else is in the crowd?" Sonic asked. "Um Chris, Danny, Helen, Francis, Chuck, Ella, Mr. Tanaka", Amy said. "I heard Gamma was gonna be there", Tails said. "His first day out since being repaired, thanks to you Tails", Amy said. "I also brought Tikal", Knuckles said. "How?" Sonic asked. "I managed to get her spirit out of the Master Emerald", Knuckles said. "Well anyway, it looks like we need to head out there, lets go", Sonic said. Everyone moved out.

Botan arrived in the area with Luis Sera. "Well Luis, I arranged you to come back to Earth, you may fight in the tournament", Botan said. "Thanks Botan, Leon will be happy to see me after that Los Llumados incident", Luis said. "I just wonder where those other people are, the S.T.A.R.S. members that were killed during the Raccoon City incident", Botan said. "I'm sure you'll find them", Luis said and left to the arena while Botan went to the crowd. Then the S.T.A.R.S. appeared Enrico Marini, Edward Dewey, Forest Speyer, Brad Vickers, Joseph Frost, Richard Aiken and Kenneth Sullivan snuck into the arena. "We can't all fight, we need a representative", Kenneth said. "Let's go with Richard", Enrico said. "Me?" Richard asked. "Yeah, you can fight, we trust you, give them hell", Enrico said. "Ok", Richard said. All the S.T.A.R.S. cheered him and they went to the arena.

Everyone entered the arena to thousands of roaring fans, waiting for action. "Wow, look at all these people, it's amazing", Amy said. "Look, it's my mom and Cheese", Cream said and waved to them and they waved back. Kenny came and waved as well, but were pulled away by Chris Masters and Victoria. "Knock it off", Victoria said. "Yeah, seriously", Masters said. "There's Gamma, Big and Tikal", Amy said and waved to the two. "Chris, Francis, Helen, Danny, Mr. Tanaka, Ella and Chuck are here too", Tails said. "Hey look, there's Kagome, and there's Rin, hi girls", Shippo said. "Knock it off Shippo", Inuyasha said. Shippo stuck his tongue at Inuyasha, unbeknownst to him. "Yo CJ, look", Tommy Vercetti said to Carl Johnson. "Yo it's Sweet, Kendl, Kent Paul, Maccer and Cesar", CJ said, and did a wave. "Yo CJ, fuck these people up", Cesar said. "I will homes", CJ said. "Hey it's Jimmy", Batista said, referring to Jimmy Wang Yang. "Yeah that's cool", Cena said. "John Cena? What are you doing here, you're injured", Batista said. "I need some action before I go insane", Cena said. "Whatever, you're health", Batista said. "Hey Ryu, look at Sakura over there", Ken said. All the Street Fighters waved at Sakura. Gabriel Logan was among those people and he waved to his partners Lian Xing, Lawrence Mujari and Teresa Lipan. The Raccoon City Survivors that entered were Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Carlos Olivera, Kevin Ryman, David King, Alyssa Ashcroft, Jim Chapman and Bruce McGivern. The friends in the crowd were George Hamilton, Mark Wilkins, Yoko Suzuki, Cindy Lennox and Ark Thompson. Homer Simpson entered and waved to his family, Marge, Bart Lisa and Maggie. "I'm so gonna win", Homer said. The Spirit detectives Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were also participants; in the crowd were Keiko, Koenma and Botan. "Too bad my sister couldn't make it", Kuwabara said. "She sent you a postcard from Hawaii", Kurama said. "Yo Sanki, look who's here to watch", Monkey D Luffy said. He and Sanji saw Usopp, Nami, Franky, Robin, Chopper and Zoro. "There they are", Nami said, pointing to the fighters. "Give it to them", Zoro said. "We will", Luffy said. "Keep watch of me Nami and Robin!" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes. "Great, that guys seems like a bigger pervert than you Miroku", Inuyasha said. The Kombatants Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Rayden, Jax and Sonya were waving to Kitana and Cyrax in the crowd. "We will win we assure you", Liu said. Ichigo was in the crowd and saw Rukia in the crowd talking to Botan. "There's the soul reaper I told you about", Rukia said. "There are my guys", Botan said, pointing to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson were in the audience watching Vash the Stampede. "This tournament is great for collecting insurance", Meryl said. "And we can show Vash some support", Milly said, waving at Vash who waved back. Human Torch and The Thing wave to Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. "I think I can win", Torch said. "Keep dreaming squirt", Thing said. Mugen and Jin prepared and they noticed Fuu. "Watch me win", Mugen said. Kenshin waited around for orders and he noticed Kamiya, Sagara and Myojin and he waved. "Good luck Kenshin!" Kamiya said. Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy were looking in the crowd till they found their friends, and they saw Riley, Huey, Robert, Tom, Sarah and Jasmine. "Yo, we're gonna take these niggas to the limit!" Rummy said. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, the word nigga really means ignorant motherfucker, you don't have to be a black person to be an ignorant motherfucker", Rummy said. "He's right that is the original definition", Tails said. Jean Grey was in the crown and saw Cyclops and gave him thumbs up. Also in the crowd was Ben Stiller, who wanted a fight to enjoy.

Rayden got everyone's attention with lightning. "Now you are all wondering I made this tournament", Rayden said. "For the Chaos Emeralds!" Yusuke shouted. "And the Shikon Jewel!" Naruto shouted. "Yes, I want to see who's worth enough to be accountable for the chaos emeralds and the Shikon Jewel, since the previous owners were considered unreliable", Rayden said. Inuyasha and Sonic seemed annoyed. "Now I want everyone to sign up and I'll give you a number", Rayden said. Everyone was signing up, and then there were some problems. "Hey, move it!" Charmy Bee said. "Was that Charmy's voice?" Amy asked. Charmy was there starting a problem with Matt Hardy. "Move it insect", Charmy said. "Oh you stupid…" Charmy was saying, and then was held back by Vector as Matt was held back by his brother Jeff. "Hey relax there Charmy", Vector said. "He started it, he bumped me out the way", Charmy said. "You're the one butting ahead", Matt said. "Easy, easy", Jeff said. "Control that pet bee of yours", Cammy White said. "What's Cammy doing here?" Ken asked. "She's with Vega and Balrog", Ryu said, seeing them behind her. "Hey lady I'm doing the best I can", Vector said. "Well you suck at it", Cammy said. "Why you", Vector said. Vector got into a fight with Cammy as Charmy brawled with Matt. "Vector, Charmy, knock it off", Espio said. This brawl caused The Undertaker to bump into Sesshomaru. "Watch it mortal", Sesshomaru said. "You watch it demon", Undertaker said. Those two started fighting. Then a huge beam of energy came down and caused a blast that broke up the fights. The energy beam was a result of Goku. "Enough, I was called by Rayden to store order, now I demand it stored", Goku said. Everyone stopped fighting. "He started it", Charmy said. "Why you!" Matt said, and he brawled and so did everyone else, so security took them away. "They're not participating", Goku said. "My thoughts exactly", Rayden said. "Anyway sign up and we'll sort this out", Rayden said. Everyone resumed signing. On the way to the sign-in, Sonic saw Shadow with Rouge and Omega. "Great, if they get the chaos emerald, who knows what will happen", Sonic said. Shadow noticed Sonic and shot him a glare. After everyone signed up Rayden made an announcement. "Everyone head to the back, In an hour I'll announce who's fighting after a raffle, this will not all happen in on e day unless these fights are unbelievably fast", Goku said. Everyone headed towards the back.


	2. Day 1, 1st half of 1st round part one

Everyone was in the back, preparing for their battles, there was a lot more than previously mentioned. Goku arrived in the center of the ring. "Ok, the names are in place, the tournament for the emeralds and the jewel shall commence, half if the first round will happen today, the other half tomorrow, the next half the day after, et cetera, et cetera, now we have some announcers from WWE and TNA, give it up for Jim Ross, Jerry "The King" Lawler. Tazz, Joey Styles, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Michael Cole, Mike West and Don Tenay", Goku said as all the announcers came down to ringside. "Cool, but is this on T.V.?" Cesar asked. "This will be on T.V., now lets get this party started, will Kazuma Kuwabara come out", Goku said. Kuwabara came out with the entrance music, _America's Most Hated_ by Kevin Federline. "Cool, entrance music", Kagome said. Kuwabara came down and waited for his unknown opponent. "Next up is Claude", Goku said. Claude came to the ring to Andre 3000's _We Want Your Soul_. He had a baseball bat with him "I don't like that guy", Kagome said. "Well that guy don't like you either", Cesar said. "Now, try not to kill each other, there are no rules, so begin", Goku said. Kuwabara got hi spirit sword and slashed Claude's chest and made him stumble back. Kuwabara ran at Claude, butt he dodged out of the way and smacked him in the back of the leg with his bat, then started pummeling Kuwabara in the back. He then kicked his rib repeatedly as Kuwabara coughed up blood. Claude then posed for the crowd egotistically, which got him booed. Kuwabara then knocked him off his feet and started punching him, but Claude head-butted him and smacked him on the side of the head with his bat, causing blood to come from Kuwabara's head. Claude grabbed a pistol and shot. "Do you give up?" Goku asked. "No", Kuwabara said. Claude grabbed a pistol and shot Kuwabara's leg, causing a scream of pain. Kuwabara passed out from the pain "Claude wins the firs round", Goku said, raising Claude's hand as his music played. He was booed out of the area, but he won and that was all that mattered to him. The medics took Kuwabara to the back.

"That was a gruesome battle and it's only the first round, anyway lets get ready for the next battle, will Inuyasha come out", Goku said. Inuyasha came to the ring with John Cena's _Don't Fuck with Us_. "I can't believe he choose this song", Kagome said. "Nest person to come out is Kurama", Goku said. Kurama came out the same song as Kuwabara. "Now, begin", Goku said. Inuyasha went to punch Kurama, but he dodged and whipped Inuyasha with his rose whip. Inuyasha noticed blood coming down his face. He got angry and violently punched Kurama down, but he quickly got on his feet and stood up, and rushed at Inuyasha and whipped him again, but Inuyasha grabbed the whip and managed to pull Kurama toward him and nail a punch in the face, causing a nosebleed. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and jumped to the air and tried to cut Kurama, but he moved in the last second and managed to kick Inuyasha. Inuyasha then grabbed Kurama by the throat and tossed him away. Inuyasha ran in and tried to claw Kurama, but Kurama dodged out the way and went to attack Inuyasha, but he blocked the attacks, then kneed Kurama hard in the gut, and then punched him hard out of the ring. "Inuyasha wins", Goku said as Inuyasha's music played. "I'm gonna get those jewel shards back", Inuyasha said. Then a dong occurred and the arena went black. "Uh-oh", Cole said. When the lights resumed, the Undertaker stood behind Inuyasha. "It's the Undertaker!" King shouted. Undertaker then choke-slammed Inuyasha. Undertaker's music played as he left the area.

Goku came later after the ring was cleared. "That was unexpected, anyway time for the third battle, will Yusuke Urimeshi come out please?" Goku said, and then the same Kevin Federline music played. "Now will Eminem come out", Goku said. The crowd got excited as Eminem's _The Real Slim Shady_ played as he came out dancing alongside Dr. Dre. Eminem got to the ring and prepared to fight. "The crowd is coming alive for this man", Cole said. "Begin", Goku said. Eminem punched Yusuke straight in the face, and then arm dragged him and put him in a short arm scissors. Yusuke fought out of it and started pummeling Eminem. He then did a jumping knee to the face and kicked him down and elbowed Eminem a few times. Eminem got up and did some punching to Yusuke and knocked him down. Yusuke got up and did a few kicks to Eminem, then knocked him over with an elbow to the head which bruised him a bit. The crowd cheered on Eminem, and he got up and punched Yusuke, several times, getting him to the edge. "Wow, the crowd is really getting over with Eminem", Jean said. Eminem was gonna do a final punch, so he aimed at Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged and Eminem almost fell out the ring, and Yusuke hit a mild spirit gun that took Eminem out the fight as he fell out the ring. "Winner, Yusuke", Goku said, but everyone booed Yusuke and cheered for Eminem as he stood up and put his arm in the air. "This sucks, I won and he gets cheered?" Yusuke asked. "Eminem is more popular", Goku said. "This sucks", Yusuke said. He left the ring in disgust as Eminem was assisted by Dr. Dre out the area. "At least he won, no need to worry about the crowd", Botan said. "I wanted Eminem to win, you suck Yusuke!" Maccer shouted. Botan shot a dirty look at Maccer, so he flipped her off.

"Ok, that was exciting, now will Vash the Stampede come to the ring", Goku said. Vash came down to Steve Carrel's _Age of Aquarius_. "Ok, Vash is here let's see if he can win" Meryl said. "His opponent is Sango", Goku said. Sango came out to the same music as Inuyasha in her battle suit. "Now, you know the rules, begin", Goku said. "Now lets not get to rough here, I don't wanna hurt you", Vash said. "Your loss", Sango said, and then punched Vash straight in the face. "Hey that really hurt", Vash said. "Suck it up", Sango said. "This man's pathetic", JBL said. Vash then tackled Sango to the ground then put her in a hammerlock. Sango fought out of it with elbows to the gut, then a snap mare. Sango then ran in and did a head scissors to Vash and flipped him over. Vash got up and punched down at Sango but she moved and he punched the hard floor. He then held his hand in pain, and then was punched in the nose, causing bloodshed. "Ah! Blood, you made me bleed, I hate blood", Vash said. "This guy's a wimp", Sango said to herself. Vash then elbowed Sango in the gut then kneed her face, causing her a bloody nose. Sango checked herself and was fueled with anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"Vash was saying, but Sango tossed her boomerang to Vash and nailed him in the head, causing blood to come out, and fell. Goku went to check on him. "He's alive, but out, so Sango wins", Goku said. Sango celebrated her win and then left. "Poor Vash", Milly said. Sango walked to the back with Kirara on her shoulder. Medics came and got Vash away from the area.

"That got brutal in the end but everyone loves brutality", Goku said. "I don't", Marge said. "No one asked you", Cesar said. "Now will Stone Cold Steve Austin come out", Goku said. Austin's music played as he came to the ring. "It's Stone Cold, Stone Cold is here!" JR shouted. "This got interesting", JBL said. "It's great to see Stone Cold", Don said. Stone cold did his two finger salute to the crowd. "Next up, Paul Burchill", Goku said. Burchill's music played as he came to the ring, he was in his pirate gimmick. "Give me a break", Usopp said. "Begin", Goku said. Burchill did a few punches to Stone Cold, but he countered and did punches of his own, again and again, then did a spine buster, then began to stomp him, do a middle finger and stomp him again. He then lifted up Paul Burchill and delivered the Stone Cold Stunner. "Stone Cold stunner! Stone Cold stunner! My God he got all of it", JR said. Austin then kicked Burchill out the ring. "The winner of this match, Stone Cold Steve Austin", Goku said. Austin called for beer and began drinking it and flipping off the crowd, which got him a huge ovation. "He's one of the reasons we have the attitude era", Cesar said. "Not a good influence to the children", Marge said. "That's why they call it the attitude era, they don't give a shit", Cesar said. "Yeah mom, controversy is entertaining", Lisa said. "Yeah but still", Marge said. "Relax ma'am, just enjoy the show", Jimmy said. "Yeah mom, enjoy the show", Bart said.

Goku returned after the ring cleared. "Great match, now coming out is Guile", Goku said. Guile's instrumental Street Fighter II music played as he went to the ring. "His opponent, Domino!" Goku said. Deuce came out accompanying Domino with Cherry, with their entrance music _I'm All about Cool_. "Since when do they let greasers become WWE superstars?" Lisa asked. "Who gives a fuck", Cesar said. "This is exciting", JBL said. "I don't like Domino's chance here", Cole said. "Relax, he's Domino, he can do it", JBL said. The match started and Domino jumped on Guile and started punching him, but Guile pushed him off. Domino then started punching his gut, but he body slammed Domino, then punched him a few times and finished things off with the Sonic Boom that knocked Domino out the ring. "That was a short match, anyway Guile wins", Goku said. "That's not fair", JBL said. "Goku said no rules, and that's the way we like it", Tazz said.

"Ok, now lets head to our nest match, boy is this exciting, will Ichigo come out please", Goku said. Ichigo came out to _It's not over_ by Chris Daughtry. Ichigo raised his hand to the crowd. "Ok, you're guy made it, well one of them, now lets see my guy", Rukia said. "Next up is Sanji", Goku said, Sanji came out to Tears for Fear's _Rule the World_. "Begin", Goku said. Sanji went to attack with his legs but Ichigo dodged out the way and slashed with his sword, but Sanji managed to move out the way and kick Ichigo. "Come on Sanji!" Chopper shouted. "You can do it!" Nami said. "Ok Nami!" Sanji said, distracted from Ichigo. "Watch out you moron!" Zoro said, but it was too late and Sanji was cut in the back, bleeding a little. "You motherfucker!" Sanji shouted and kicked Ichigo in the face. "This guy's keen to using his legs", Mike said. Ichigo continued to slash, but Sanji jumped in the air and landed a kick on Ichigo's head which knocked him to the ground. Ichigo was getting up and was kicked back down. Sanji jumped and threw down a hard kick, but Ichigo moved and then kicked his face and body slammed him. He then grabbed Sanji and did an uppercut, but Sanji kicked him away. Jack Sparrow came down ringside. "Is that Jack Sparrow?" Nami asked. Sanji noticed Jack Sparrow at ringside. "What are you doing here?" Sanji asked. "Pay attention there boy", Sparrow said, then saw Ichigo come and beat the shit out of Sanji then knocked him out the ring. "Winner, Ichigo", Goku said. Ichigo waved as his music played. Sanji went to Sparrow's face. "What the hell was that all about?" Sanji asked. "Just checking up on you", Sparrow said. He then walked off as Sanji threw a tantrum.

"Well that was something, now will Tommy Dreamer come out", Goku said. Dreamer's music played as he came out accompanied by Raven. "Two ECW originals, Tommy Dreamer and Raven, that's great to see", Joey said. Dreamer did poses to the crowd. "Next up is, Tony Montana", Goku said. "What!" Kagome shouted. "Tony Montana?" Cesar said. "Scarface?" Bart said. "Oh my God!" Joey said. G-Unit's _My Buddy_ played Montana to the ring as he grabbed a machine-gun and shot into the air. "This guy's crazy", Marge said. Tony posed as he came to the ring, and ended his entrance by getting in the ring and firing a pistol in the air. "So you're alive, anyway begin", Goku said. Tony rushed in at Dreamer, but Dreamer arm dragged him and stomped away at him. Raven began throwing weapons in the ring so that Dreamer can use them. He grabbed a Singapore cane and began bashing Tony. He then got a chair and prepared to strike, but Tony moved and kicked the chair in Dreamer's face, then grabbed the chair and started bashing Dreamer to the point where his face was all bloody. Dreamer then grabbed a garbage can and bashed Tony on the head. Dreamer then got over with the crowd as he banged his chest as the crown chanted, "ECW, ECW". Dreamer then got Tony ready for a DDT, but Tony lifted him up to a back body drop, then grabbed Dreamer and tossed him out, making him land on Raven. "Winner is Tony", Goku said. Tony left with his M-16 and Nine in hand. "That was creepy", Kagome said. "I'm glad Tommy got out of there alive", Joey said.

"Ok next will Cody Rhodes come down to the ring", Goku said. Cody's entrance music as he came down to the ring. "What's this kid trying to prove?" King asked. "To make it in a rough environment", JR said. "His opponent is, Amy Rose", Goku said. _In My Dreams_ played Amy to the ring. Cody did not know what to make of her. "Ok then, begin", Goku said awkwardly. Cody did a fighting stance and Amy got her hammer. "How did you pull that out of nowhere?" Cody asked. Amy then pounced on Cody with her hammer, but Cody moved and kicked her in the back. May held her back a bit then went to attack again, but Cody arm dragged her and put her in a short arm scissors where she screamed in pain. Amy grabbed her hammer and smashed it on Cody's chest, where Cody almost lost the ability to breathe. "Amy careful, don't kill him!" Chris shouted to Amy. "Ok", Amy said. Cody struggled to get up, but Amy hit him with her hammer again, this time on the head, but it wasn't hard enough to kill him, only knock him out. "Amy wins by knockout", Goku said. She was booed. "Why are they booing me?" Amy asked. "They think you were too hard on Cody", Amy said. "This sucks, I', leaving", Amy said and went back to the locker room. Medics checked up on Cody. "You think he's all right?" King asked. "Yeah, the girl was a bit rough though", JR said.

Goku went back to the ring. "Ok will John Cena come out please", Goku said. Cena's entrance music played his rap song _My Time is Now_. He came out and did his antics in front of all the people while in a sling. "This guy's dumb, why's he fighting with a sling?" JBL asked. "He loves the fans, that's why", King said. "So do I, but I don't compete with a back injury", JBL said. Cena continued to get over with the crowd. "Now will Batista come out", Goku said. The crowd really cheered when Batista came out, with is entrance music _I Walk Alone_ by Saliva. He did his fireworks and got to the ring. "John Cena's up with the World Heavyweight Champion Batista, this is a real treat", Cole said. "Yeah if Cena wasn't in a sling", JBL said. "The champ has overcome odds before", JR said. "Begin", Goku said, and Batista speared Cena to the ground and started pounding him. Cena then kneed him on the stomach and did chops with his only hand, then punched down Batista. He stomped on Batista but he got up, punched away Cena and delivered a spine-buster. Batista taunted for the crowd, then he picked up Cena, but he was battling back with one arm, then did an arm drag. "Idiot, that's what caused his first injury", JBL said. Cena then grabbed Batista into the STF-U, though it was hard for Cena to maintain the hold, and Batista was able to break out and then attack Cena and hit a Batista Bomb (Sit-out power-bomb). He then dragged Cena out the ring. "Winner, Batista", Goku said as Batista's music played and he was cheered. "Great match", Don said. "Wish Cena was 100 though", Cole said.

"Wow, that was a great match, now will Balrog come out", Goku said. Balrog came out to his Street Fighter II Instrumental Music with Cammy and he flexed his muscles for the crowd. "Now will Mile "Tails" Prower come out", Goku said. Tails came out to the "We Can" theme from Sonic Heroes. "Tails?" Chris said. "The poor guy's gonna get crushed", Helen said. Tails entered the ring and Balrog laughed. "This is horrible", Cole said. "He never should have entered", JBL said. "He needs to, he needs the chaos emeralds for Sonic", Cole said. "Begin", Goku said. Balrog punched down to Tails, but he jumped out the way and he flew in to punch Balrog in the face, but Balrog then punched him away almost going out the ring but flew with his Tails. Tails flew in and head-butted Balrog on the head and flew out of punching range then did some kicking and attacking with his tails. Balrog continued to attack, but Tails showed great agility with each dodge, though he was hit again, he got back up and kicked Balrog in the face. Balrog was going into blind rage and punched wildly and Tails would attack with any open spot, further enraging the boxer. Tails then went to the edge of the ring and flew over the edge and taunted Balrog and he dashed after Tails and fell out the ring. "Tails wins", Goku said, and everyone cheered Tails. "Wow, he overcame the odds using his wits", King said. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit", Balrog said as he left.

Goku got back in the ring. "That guy has some anger issues to work out, now will Espio the Chameleon come out", Goku said. Espio came out to "Team Chaotix" by Gunner Nelson; he was with Charmy and Vector. "Espio is the only Chaotix member not disqualified", Chris said. "Now will Jack Slate come to the ring", Goku said. Jack came out with to "Hey-Yo Captain Jack, and was with another Jack codenamed Raiden at the stage but he let Slate go to the ring with his dog Shadow. "I am one half of the two Jacks, we are not associated with Jack Sparrow, oddly enough he is a captain", Slate said. "Begin", Goku said. Slate ran in to attack Espio, but he jumped and dropkicked him. Slate got up and tried to punch Espio but he blocked and did a punch of his own. He then grabbed a shuriken and hit Slate's shoulder. Slate removed it and tossed it at Espio, but Espio moved out of the way. Slate tried to shoot Espio but Espio rolled out the way. Slate then ran in and did a kick to Espio's ribs. He grabbed a gun but Espio did a roll kick that knocked over Slate. Espio moved back and waited for Slate to get up and did a spin kick to the face that knocked Slate toward the edge. Espio ran at Slate but he moved and almost fell off the edge and dodged a punch from Slate and did a few punches and kicks to Slate and knocked him away still near the edge and managed to maintain his position in the ring. He kicked Espio as he ran in and got up and prepared to the attack but Espio did an uppercut and kicked Slate out the ring. "Winner is Espio", Goku said. Everyone cheered as his music played and he left with Chaotix. Shadow the dog comforted Slate as the other Raiden came out with Solid Snake and took Slate to the back. "Cool it's Solid Snake, will he be fighting?" Chris asked. "I think he will", Danny said. "He will, trust me", Otacon said, arriving in the area. "Who are you?" Chris asked. "Snake's trusty ally Otacon, I came in a little late for the announcements and I did see the first few matches looking for my seat, big place", Otacon said.

"Ok now will Christian Cage come on out", Goku said. Christian's entrance music played (Evanescence _My Last Breath _instrumental) as he came down to the ring with TNA Tag Team Champion Tomko; he was booed though he still showed off for the crowd. "It's great to see Christian again", Cole said. "He's with us now", Tenay said. "Don't rub it in", King said. Christian continued to pose. "Now will Randy Orton come out", Goku said. Randy's WWE theme, Mercy Drive's _Burn in My Light_ played as he came out. "It's the WWE Champion Randy Orton", JBL said. "This is interesting", JR said. Randy entered the ring and stared down Christian. "Begin", Goku said. Randy punched down Christian and started stomping him, but Christian got up and punched Randy in the stomach and pushed away Randy then ran in and hit a clothesline. Christian got Randy up and did a European uppercut that knocked Randy down again then Christian stomped on his leg, though eventually Randy managed to get away. Randy grabbed Christian in a neck lock, and brought Christian to his knees maintaining the hold. Christian was losing life but managed to get up and power out of it with elbow shots to the chest and ran in for a clothesline but was hit with a back body drop. Randy was stalking Christian, waiting to give him an RKO (jumping cutter). Tomko entered the ring and tried to do a running boot, but Randy did a powerslam to Tomko, Christian took advantage and tried to put Randy in the Unprettier (double under-hook face-buster, but Randy pushed him off and did an RKO. Randy then dragged Christian out of the ring. "Winner, Randy Orton", Goku said. "Despite interference from Tomko, Randy still managed to win", JR said. "Sucks for TNA though", Don said. "Oh so now you regret having Christian represent TNA", JBL said. "Hey more TNA superstars came, just you wait", Mike said. Tomko helped Christian to the back.

Goku arrived in the ring. "At least that match didn't end in a controversial fashion, now will Sonya Blade come out", Goku said. Sonya came out to the Mortal Kombat theme, completely prepared for her match. "Her opponent is James Earl Cash", Goku said. Cash was one half of the dark past ones, and he came out to the ring with the theme song, _Like Toy Soldiers_ by Eminem. "Begin", Goku said. Cash grabbed a knife and slashed at Sonya but she dodged out the way and kicked Cash in the face. Cash then tackled Sonya to the ground and started punching her, but she kicked him off and did some combo kicks. "Represent the Special Forces Sonya!" Cyrax shouted. Sonya continued her attacks until Cash grabbed her leg and stabbed it, causing blood to fly out her leg. She then punched Cash and knocked the knife away from his hand and she arm dragged him to the ground and stomped on his arm, but he punched her stabbed leg and she got preoccupied with the injury so Cash was able to knock her over and pummel her. He then grabbed Sonya in an ankle lock and tried to make her submit, but she kicked him in the face with her free leg and did a spin kick to the face. She then did a few hand combos and managed to knock him out the ring. "Winner Sonya", Goku said. Sonya raised her hand but her leg still hurt. "You may need to go to the ER; that cut looks serious", Goku said. Medics came and assisted Sonya to the ER.

Goku re-entered the ring. "Now will Leon Kennedy come out", Goku said. Leon entered to the Resident Evil music anthem. "This is a creepy song", Kagome said. Leon entered the ring and walked around waiting for his opponent. "Next up is Gin Rummy", Goku said. _Riding Dirty_ from Chamillionaire played as Gin Rummy arrived to the ring. "There he is", Riley said. "He's gonna lose", Huey said. "What, give the nigga a chance, he can win", Riley said. Rummy entered the ring and stared down Leon and acted like a tough guy. "Begin", Goku said. Rummy slapped Leon in the face. "What now nigga?" Rummy asked. Leon then kicked the side of his head very quickly. Rummy got up but was hit with a German suplex. Leon then punched Rummy repeatedly then threw him out the ring with ease. "That's what's up, nigga", Leon said and left the ring. "Winner is Leon, which was quick", Goku said. "Fuck, shit, damn, crap, hell, bitch", Rummy said as he left.

"People gotta learn that not everyone wins, now coming out is The Rock", Goku said. The Rock's music played as he entered the ring in front of cheering people, then put up his hand to his signature pose. "It's great to see The Rock again", JR said. "His opponent is Mr. Kennedy", Goku said. Mr. Kennedy came down to the ring with his music theme then went up to Goku and grabbed the microphone. "Let me show you how it's done, I weigh in tonight at 247 pounds, I hail from Green Bay Wisconsin, Misteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Kenedyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (pause) Kennedy!" Kennedy said. "This guy talks too muck", Mike said. "Leave him alone he's a great competitor", JBL said. "If you're done you can start the match", Goku said. Rock and Kennedy got into a grapple which Kennedy turned into a neck lock, but Rock pushed him off and attacked him with an elbow to the back of the head. Kennedy then hit a clothesline to The Rock and grabbed him in a headlock and punched his head a bit, then continued the hold, but Rock lifted him up into a back body drop. Rock did his signature stomp to Kennedy and put Kennedy in a Sharpshooter. Kennedy was in pain, but he managed to get out of the hold and kick The Rock in the gut and then do a few chops to his chest, but soon The Rock fought back with a few punches, spit in his hand and did a final punch to Kennedy which knocked him, and the fans chanted "Rocky, Rocky". "This guy is really getting over with the crowd", Kagome said. "He is The Rock, the most electrifying man in sports entertainment today", Maccer said. The Rock picked up Kennedy, but Kennedy did a few punches to The Rock, he went back to do a running attack, but The Rock lifted him into a Samoan Drop. He then took Kennedy to the edge of the ring and did a Rock Bottom (left hook lifting side slam) and eliminated Kennedy from the match. "Winner is, The Rock", Goku said. The Rock celebrated as he lifted his hand in the air for victory.

After everyone cleared the area, Goku re-entered the ring. "Ok, now up is Shippo", Goku said. Shippo came out to Inuyasha's music. "Oh God, why this song?" Kagome asked. People adored Shippo and he waved to them "Pathetic", JBL said. "Now up is 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters. Masters' music played as he came out with Victoria. "This guy will straiten him out", JBL said. Masters stood tall in front of Shippo, he flexed and showed off his muscles indicating he's the best around and no one is gonna bring him down. "I hope you're ready for the master-lock", Masters said, signaling his paten Full Nelson "Begin", Goku said. Shippo stood his ground facing up to Masters, but he was really unsure, and when Masters moved up, Shippo panicked and fled the ring into Kagome's arms. "Sorry Kagome, I couldn't do it, that guy is huge", Shippo said. "Huh? The winner I guess is Chris Masters", Goku said, raising Masters' hand as his theme played. "Told you he'd straiten him out", JBL said. "Poor kid ran off at the sight of The Masterpiece", Cole said. "Because he's smart, he knows how dangerous Chris Masters is so he ran", JBL said. Masters left the area with satisfaction on his face.

"That was the quickest match so far, anyway will Chun-Li come out", Goku said. Chun-Li entered to her SFII instrumental. "That girl looks pretty", Shippo said. "Hey", Rin said. "But you're prettier", Shippo said nervously. "Thank you", Rin said. "Well she is pretty talented kid I promise you that", Sakura said. "Now will Billy Coen come out", Goku said. Billy came out to the Resident Evil anthem; he came to the ring and stared down Chun-Li. "Begin", Goku said. Billy knocked down Chun-Li and went to work on her by stomping on her legs. "Well he's done his homework", Sakura said. Chun-Li got away from Billy and ran in and punched him in the face, causing nosebleed. Billy then scoop slammed Chun-Li and stomped on her ribs and then grabbed her in a half-Boston crab. Chun-Li was in some pain and kicked Billy in the face to fight out of it. Billy tried to shove her out the ring, but she knees his gut, then spin kicks his face. Billy is standing near the edge wiping blood off his mouth, but then Chun-Li does her lightning kick attack and knocks Billy out the ring. "Winner is Chun-Li", Goku said. Everyone cheered for Chun-Li and she went backstage as the paramedics helped Billy backstage after his assault.

"Ok then lets get ready for our next match, will John McClane come out. McClane came out to Elvis Presley's _Viva Las Vegas_. "Yippie-Ki-Yay!" McClane shouted. "Yes well now will Ken Shamrock come", Goku said. Shamrock's WWE theme played as he made his way to the ring, focused and ready. "Wow, it's Ken Shamrock, it's been a long while since he was in WWE", King said. "That is one tough dude I'll give you that", Tazz said. ""Former NWA champion in TNA as well", Mike said. "Begin", Goku said. Shamrock got into a grapple struggle with McClane which Shamrock won and brought down McClane amateur wrestling style, but McClane gets up and has Shamrock on his shoulders, but Shamrock elbows McClane's face and makes McClane release him. Shamrock did a few quick jabs to McClane's face and does a quick kick to the side of McClane and knocked him over. Shamrock went to attack McClane but he crawled away and got to his feet on time to hit Shamrock with a shoulder block. McClane landed an elbow drop on Shamrock's chest, but he tried a jumping knee drop and missed. Shamrock grabbed McClane's ankle and did his trademark ankle lock. After enduring it for about 30 seconds, McClane finally tapped out, so Shamrock released the hold. "Winner is Ken Shamrock", Goku said. Shamrock celebrated in front of the crowd and left as they cheered him. McClane limped out of there. "Are you all right?" Goku asked. "It hurts a little, but it's not broken or anything", McClane said and continued moving.

"First match ending with submission, now will Koga of the wolf Tribe come out. Koga came out to Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_. "At least it's not that other song", Kagome said. "Koga said he didn't want the same song as Inuyasha", Shippo said. "Now will Cream the Rabbit come out", Goku said. The same song Amy had played as Cream came to the ring. "Oh no, is that man dangerous?" Vanilla asked. "He won't hurt her too much, unless he loses his temper", Kagome said. Cream entered the ring and grew frightened of Koga, as he was a wolf. "Begin", Goku said. "Come here little bunny", Koga said. Cream ran away from Koga but he managed to catch her. "Where do you think you're going", Koga said and tossed Cream back into the ring. "Hey Kagome, watch as I win the first round with ease", Koga said. "Please don't hurt her", Kagome said. Koga stalked Cream as she backed away. "You're time is up", Koga said. Then Kenny Dykstra rushed to ringside wearing an 'I'm a Sonic hero' shirt. "Hey wolf shit, over here", Kenny said. "What you call me?" Koga asked. "You heard me wolf shit, leave that girl alone or suffer the consequences", Kenny said. "Listen motherfucker, no one insults me like that", Koga said, standing near the edge of the ring. "Why don't you say that to my face?" Kenny asked. Koga was gonna step out but stopped. "Nice try prick, but I'm not gonna fall for that", Koga said. Cream then did a flying double kick to the back of Koga and made him fall out the ring. "Winner is Cream", Goku said. "What!" Koga shouted. Kenny ran into the ring and celebrated with Cream. "You won Cream, you did great", Kenny said. "You did help me, otherwise I would have lost", Cream said. "Or maybe we made it easier for him", Kenny said and he left the ring with Cream. "Get over here you bastard!" Koga shouted. Kenny quickly grabbed a chair and whacked Koga on the head, causing some blood to pour. "Let's leave quickly", Kenny said as he left with Cream. "Good thing he showed up", Vanilla said. "Yeah, wonder why though?" Tikal said. "He had a shirt that said Sonic Heroes, is he a fan or something?" Gamma asked. "He waved at me earlier, I don't know his intentions", Vanilla said.

"I guess it's a good thing for that little girl that that man showed up, anyway up now it's E-123 Omega", Goku said. _This Machine_ by Julien-K played as Omega came to the ring. "It is Omega", Gamma said. "He looks a little like you", Tikal said. "We are both from the E-Series created by Dr. Eggman", Gamma said. Omega saw Gamma and shook his fist at him and then waited for his opponent. "Now up is Kobra", Goku said. _Fuck it All _from Slipknot played as Kobra came to the ring with Kira, Kabal and Jarek. "It's the black Dragon Clan minus Kano", Kitana said. "He may show up later", Cyrax said. "Begin", Goku said. Kobra ran in and kicked Omega to the edge of the ring but he maintained his position with his jet-pack. Kobra ran in with another kick but Omega moved, so Kobra followed him and used his kickboxing techniques to attack Omega. Omega flew off and used his machine gun to attack Kobra but he ran around and shot fire at Omega, causing him to dodged, and then Kobra jumped up and kicked Omega and punched him to the floor. Kobra went straight down but Omega punched up and knocked Kobra away. He shot some missiles at Kobra's direction, but he dodged quickly, them Omega dashed in with a mega punched then hit Kobra in the gut, causing his to spit up blood, then another to the face that knocked him out the ring leaving him with a bloody nose. "Winner is Omega", Goku said. The rest of the clan moved in to attack Omega but he knocked them all out the ring. "He still is a winner", Goku said. Omega left the ring and went to the back.

"Well now let's have The Human Torch come out", Goku said. Torch came out to the music _Burn_ by Usher. "He had to choose this theme", Tom said. "Relax Tom", Sara said. Torch used his fire to pose for the crowd. "Nest up is David King", Goku said. David came out the Resident Evil Outbreak theme. "Dave's gonna lose", George said. "Begin", Goku said. David grabbed his pocket knife and stood on stance. Torch used his fire to blast the knife out of his hand, but then David ran in with a spear and punched Torch on the ground. Torch hit David in the gut and then body slammed him on the ground and did punching of his own but David grabbed a wrench and bashed Torch on the head, then kicked him off and arm dragged him to the edge and ran in to attack but Torch flew up and threw fire near David causing him to jump but he landed outside the ring. "Winner is The Human Torch", Goku said. Both men went left ringside.

"Now up next Ermac", Goku said and Ermac came out in the Mortal Kombat music. "Now up to fight is Homer Simpson", Goku said. Homer came out to the Simpsons theme and acted really tough. His family cheered for him. "That guy's gonna lose so fast it's not even remotely funny", Cesar said. "He can do it", Bart said. Homer got in the ring and flexed his muscles, well he doesn't have them so he's just flexing. "Now get ready to fight, and Begin", Goku said. Homer jumped around the ring boxer style. "Come on ninja, lets go", Homer said. Ermac then used his telekinetic powers to slam Homer around the ring a bit and throw him out. "Wow, that was also a short match, the winner is Ermac", Goku said. Ermac's hand was raised, his music played and everyone cheered him. "I can't believe I lost, I thought I was cool", Homer said. "Being cool isn't enough, not that you are cool, you need to fight and not prance around the ring like some type of idiot", Ermac said. "Why you little…" Homer said and ran in the ring to attack Ermac but he was punched away. Homer tried again and was punched again. He tried a third time, but was hit with telekinetic powers to the stage. "That takes care of that", Ermac said and left the ring.

"That was weird, now up next is Triple H", Goku said. Triple H came out the _King of Kings_ music from Motorhead; he had a sledgehammer in hand. "Here comes the cerebral assassin", JR said. Triple H posed for the crowd. "Now up is Scorpion", Goku said. Scorpion came out to _Hell-raiser_ which was also by Motorhead. "Oh no, he's fighting Scorpion", Cole said. "Both guys seem to like Motorhead", Mike said. "Begin", Goku said. Triple H ran in and hit Scorpion in the gut with his Sledgehammer then nailed him in the back to bring him down. Triple H continued the assault and kept attacking Scorpion in the back, then stomping on him. Scorpion then knocked Triple H off his feet and then got up and went to attack Triple H by giving him some stomps. Triple H managed to get away and then spear Scorpion to the ground and started punching his head. He got up and grabbed the sledgehammer to slam it on Scorpion's stomach, but Scorpion managed to get away. "Get over here", Scorpion said as he sent out his spear thrown that connected with Triple H and was pulled in for an uppercut. Scorpion picked up Triple H and kneed him in the gut. Triple H elbowed Scorpion a few times and put him in position for the Pedigree (double under-hook face-buster), but Scorpion did a back body drop, then ran in and punched Triple H out of the ring. "Winner is Scorpion", Goku said. Scorpion disappeared in fire. "That was weird", Goku said. Triple H started making his way to the back a bit injured.


	3. Day 1, 1st half of 1st round part two

"That was a hell of a fight, now will the 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michael come out. Shawn's entrance music played as he entered the ring, he did his mid-ramp fireworks and got to the ring and did his in-ring taunt as everyone cheered him. "Can't go wrong with HBK", JR said. "Now will Steve Burnside come out", Goku said. _How Long _from Black Market Hero played as Steve went to the ring, but not before he had a chat on stage with Albert Wesker. "I don't like this one bit", Bruce said. "Begin", Goku said. Steve jumped at Shawn but he moved out the way and delivered a punch to Steve. Steve rubs his face and then throws a kick to Shawn's ribs, then a jumping knee to the face. Shawn kicked himself up and went after Steve with a flying elbow attack, then locked Steve in an ankle lock which Steve managed to kick his way out of. Steve then did a side slam to Shawn and started punching him multiple times, but Shawn monkey flipped Steve off and knocked him near the edge and did Sweet Chin Music (super-kick) to Steve and he fell out the ring. "Winner is the 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels", Goku said. Shawn celebrated his victory with dances, but then Wesker came in and assaulted Shawn with a chair then gave the chair to Steve and Steve attacked Shawn. "Enough", Goku said. Wesker and Steve left the ring and Claire was watching from afar. "Steve, what is wrong with you?" Claire asked. Steve and Wesker walked by her. "This is a disgrace to Shawn Michaels", JR said. "Yeah, that guy was a sore loser", Tazz said.

"What an assault, now up is Major Jackson Briggs", Goku said. Jax came out to the Mortal Kombat anthem. "His opponent is Shadow the Hedgehog", Goku said. Shadow came out to the same song as Omega, and entered the ring. "Begin", Goku said. Jax went to punch Shadow but he glided out of range of the attack, and then jumped up to punch Jax in the face. Jax retaliated by punching Shadow to the edge of the ring. Jax then jumped up and tried to land a punch on Shadow, but he missed and damaged part of the ring. He then grabbed a machine-gun and shot at Shadow, but he glided away along the edge of the ring. Jax grabbed some nightsticks and tried to whack Shadow, but he moved very quickly and then jumped high and did a homing attack and then started to do some punches and kicks. Jax then punched the ground really hard and the shockwaves sent Shadow to the air, but he came back with a glide and an elbow to the gut then a kick to the chin. Shadow then did black tornado and got Jax in the air and finished things off by ramming him outside the ring. "Winner is Shadow", Goku said. Shadow raised his hand in victory. "What a great fight", JBL said.

"This event just keeps getting interesting, only a few more matches left, now up is Rouge the Bat", Goku said. Rouge came to the ring with the same music as Shadow and Omega. She showed off to the crowd in a sexual manner. "What a slut", Cesar said. "Now up is Captain Jack Sparrow", Goku said. The Pirates of the Caribbean music played as Sparrow went to the ring. He waved to the crowd and entered the ring. "Begin", Goku said. Jack ran in to attack Rouge but she flew in the air but he managed to grab her and slam her down to the ground and he aimed a gun but she flew off quickly as he fired. Rouge then flew in and landed a major kick to Sparrow's head and he stumbled back, but he grabbed a sword and began slashing. "That guy's good", Usopp said. "Yeah I wonder if Luffy will face him in the future", Chopper said. Sparrow slashed around a few times and managed to cut Rouge's arm a bit. "Like that miss?" Sparrow asked. Rouge delivered a kick to his face but he just did a 180 and went back into offence. He soon then cut her clothes and they started to come off and she was trying to keep them on. "Losing it?" Sparrow asked. "What's she so worried about, it's not like anyone will see anything, Sonic doesn't wear clothes and we see nothing from him", Tikal said. "You're wearing clothes", Kagome said. "Yes but it's something my people wear in the past, I could take them off if I wanted it's no big deal really", Tikal said. Sparrow was gonna knock her out the ring but Sanji came and distracted Sparrow. "Hey there you stupid bastard!" Sanji said. "You want some mate?" Sparrow asked. Rouge then kicked Sparrow out the ring when he had his back turned. "Winner, Rouge the Bat", Goku said. Rouge tried to keep her clothes on, but Shadow eventually came with a WWE logo shirt he got at a souvenir stand and helped Rouge cover herself. "You have nothing to show", Shadow said. "Like they deserve to see me A+ body", Rouge said. Rouge and Shadow went to the back as Sanji and Sparrow continued Brawling.

"Odd, up next is 50 Cent", Goku said. 50 came down to the ring to his song, _In Da Club_, with G-Unit members Lloyd Banks, Young Buck and Tony Yayo. They all did some break dancing in the ring. "Now coming out, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP", Goku said. MVP's theme _I'm Coming_ by Silk the Shocker played as he made his way to the ring. "Here comes our United States Champion", JBL said. "Yeah, he's set for action against 50 Cent of G-Unit", Cole said. "A collision of playas but our playa will be the dominant one", JBL said. "Begin", Goku said. 50 grabbed MVP into a head lock and tried to get him to submit, but MVP lifted him up to a backdrop. MVP then did a leg lock to 50, but he managed to kick him off. 50 hit a clothesline on MVP and started stomping on him. MVP knocked 50 of his feet then went to 50 and did a standing arm-bar. People egged 50 on to break the hold, and he succeeded in doing a fireman's carry and brought down MVP. 50 lifted up MVP, but he did a few elbows to 50's gut, then he did the Playas boot to 50's head. "That's it", JBL said. MVP celebrated to the people, but 50 wasn't down for good, he managed to get up, so MVP went to do another boot but 50 ducked and when MVP turned around, 50 tackled him to the ground, and then started kicking him and making him fall out the ring. "Winner is 50 Cent", Goku said as 50 celebrated with G-Unit. "And his group, G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Unit", Goku said. G-Unit stared at him. "What?" Goku said. G-Unit then left the ring as everyone laughed. "First 50 Cent beats MVP now Goku acts gangster, what's wrong with the world", JBL said. "Goku is great at saving the world, but not so great when trying to join G-Unit", Mike said. MVP went backstage after grabbing his belt and complaining all the way to the back.

"That was embarrassing, now to the match, will Spider-Man come out", Goku said. _Makes Me Happy_ by Drake Bell played Spider-Man to the ring as he swung to the ring. "I thought it was that Spider-Man song people sing on the streets of NYC", Kagome said. "He said he found them a bit annoying", Maccer said. "Now will Chuck Norris come out", Goku said. _Bodies_ from Drowning Pool played as Chuck Norris went to the ring. "It's Chuck Norris, the toughest guy around", Cesar said. "Yeah it's his fault we have global warming, he got cold so he asked the sun to turn up", Maccer said. "That's not why we have global warming", Lisa said. "What is it out fault?" Maccer asked sarcastically. "Well I heard that this man was so tough, he has another fist under his beard", Usopp said. "I heard The Boogeyman checks his closet for Chuck Norris", Danny said. Then Boogeyman the wrestler appeared behind him. "No I don't", Boogeyman said with worms coming out of his mouth. Everyone freaked on seeing the Boogeyman, but he left the crowd and went to ringside. "Begin", Goku said. Chuck quickly kicked Spiderman's ribs, and then kicked him in the face. Spiderman got up and received a punch to the face. Spiderman went to punch Chuck but he moved and did a roundhouse kick to Spiderman. Spiderman got up and managed to move out the way after alerted by his Spidey sense and then kicked Chuck to the ground. He used his webs to bring Chuck up and punch him once and then used his web to throw Chuck out the ring. "Winner is Spiderman", Goku said. "Sorry Chuck", Spiderman said. "It's all right", Chuck said. Boogeyman went to Chuck and stared him down. "We'll meet soon Chuck", Boogeyman said, his theme played as he left the area, eating some worms and doing a sick smile, soon Spiderman and Chuck left as well.

"That was really creepy, anyway will Monkey D. Luffy come out please", Goku said. Luffy came out to the same Tears for Fears song as Sanji and he waved to everyone in the audience. "Knock them dead Luffy!" Nami said. "Ok!" Luffy said. "Now will Nick Kang come out", Goku said. Kang came out to _Rising to the Top _by Sean Price. "Begin", Goku said. Kang did a swift kick to Luffy and then did an STO. Kang then did quick stomps but Luffy stretched up and punched Kang off. "I bet some WWE superstars wished they had a move like that", Cole said. Luffy stretched out and tried to chop Kang but he ducked and then ran in with a kick to the gut. Luffy shoved him away but Kang came back with a few quick kicks and went back and ran in for another devastating kick but was punched down violently hard, knocking him out cold making him unable to fight. "Winner is Monkey D. Luffy", Goku said. "I'm gonna be king of the pirates", Luffy said. Sparrow then came out and assaulted Luffy. "I'll be damned if you're the king", Sparrow said and continued to attack Luffy, but Sanji came and kicked away Sparrow, so Sparrow went to the back flipping off Luffy and Sanji. "If that kid wants to be a king I could teach him a thing or two", King said. Luffy and Sanji went to the back while the meds took Kang to the ER.

Goku came in after the brawl cleared up. "So much drama, now up to battle is Kenny Dykstra", Goku said. Kenny's music played as he came to the ring, still wearing his Sonic hero shirt alongside Victoria. "It's that guy", Vanilla said. Kenny went up to Vanilla. "I hope you didn't mind me helping your daughter, she just seems too cute and innocent and I didn't want her to get hurt", Kenny said. "That's nice, you should get back to the ring, I think your girlfriend's getting jealous", Vanilla said. "Oh she's not my girlfriend, she's just a valet, my fiancée's name is Mickie, she's also a WWE diva", Kenny said. "Oh well you should get in the ring though before your opponent comes", Vanilla said. "Get in the ring Kenny", Goku said. "See you around, looking at you I see why Playboy used the bunny", Kenny said. Vanilla blushed at that remark. "That was weird", Paul said. "Coming out now is Toph", Goku said. Toph came out to _100 Years_ by Five for Fighting. "Begin", Goku said. "What can she do?" Kenny asked. Toph then used Earth Bending to get rocks and throw at Kenny. "What the fuck?" Kenny said. "I don't think Kenny's fought anyone like her", Joey said. Kenny dodged many rock attacks but was eventually hit in the gut. "What's wrong, can't handle a blind little girl?" Toph teased. "You're blind!?" Kenny said. Toph used her Earth Bending to rush in on Kenny and elbow him in the gut then do an uppercut. "Wow do you suck", Toph said. Toph turned her hand rocky. "This will finish you", Toph said. Cream came down to the ring and threw a rock at Toph's head. "Hey who the fuck threw that rock?" Toph asked. Cream flew around hoping to distract Toph. "She's blind Cream", Kenny said. "Oh", Cream said. "What's Cream doing here?" Vanilla asked. "Returning the favor", Jimmy said. Cream sent more rocks at Toph in which some hit, then Kenny runs in and kicks Toph to the ground and then quickly roll her out the ring. "Winner is Kenny Dykstra", Goku said. Kenny celebrated to the crowd and hugged Cream. Soon they both went to the back as Toph angrily marched.

"You don't need just a rabbit's foot to be lucky, you can use the whole rabbit", Goku joked. Some of the crowd laughed, but a majority stared in silence. "Anyway, the next person to fight is Edge", Goku said. Edge came down to the ring in his entrance music and posed for the crowd multiple times. "It's the Rated R Superstar Edge", JR said. "Now this tournament officially gets an R rating", King said. "His opponent is Ryu", Goku said. Ryu came down to his SFII Instrumental. "It's Ryu", Sakura said. Edge looked shocked, but was determined to win. "This is a real challenge for Edge", Cole said. "Yeah, he may be a 3-time world champion but that guy's the real deal", King said. "Begin", Goku said. Edge ran in to attack Ryu but he moved and did a quick kick to the back of Edge, then an elbow to the back of the head. Ryu did some karate like stomps to Edge as he tried to crawl away. Ryu then lifted up Edge into a kick to the gut, and then did a swinging punch to the face. Ryu backed up a little and ran at Edge but was met with a spear. Edge then boasted in from o the crowd that he took down a Street Fighter, but when he turned around, he was met with a devastating punch that knocked him out the ring. "Winner, Ryu", Goku said. Ryu raised his hand as he received a huge ovation, and then went to the back.

"Ok, next up is Johnny Cage", Goku said. Cage then came down to the Mortal Kombat anthem while showing off and flexing down the ramp. "His opponent is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Goku said. Everyone cheered as Sonic sped down to the ring to the _We Can_ song Tails used. "So you're one of the fighters that were with Rayden, like it or not, you're going down", Sonic said. "I don't think so", Cage said. "Begin", Goku said. Cage did a Shadow kick to Sonic that almost sent him out the ring, but stayed in by luck. Cage ran in to attack again but Sonic rushed away. Sonic went to attack Cage and knock him off the edge but Cage punched Sonic away before that happened. Blood came from Sonic's mouth. "You can' defeat me, I'm Johnny Cage", Cage said egotistically. "And people say I have a huge ego", Sonic said. Cage ran in to attack but Sonic jumped and did a homing attack that rammed Cage to the edge of the ring. Sonic jumped to attack but Cage did a shadow punch than knocked Sonic to the center but Sonic did a spin dash attack to Cage and knocked Cage over the edge, but he still hung on. Cage got on the edge and Sonic went to do a punch but Cage moved and Sonic was dangling on the edge and kept his composure. Cage went to punch but Sonic did a blue tornado attack that took Cage to the air and he fell to the floor in the center of the ring. Sonic sped around for a lot of momentum and when Cage got up, Sonic rammed him into the wall of the audience, out main audience. "Holy shit!" Maccer shouted. "Damn", Robert said. "That was shocking", Tikal said. The wall cracked a bit. "The winner is Sonic", Goku said. Sonic did thumbs up to the crowd and sped to the back. Rayden and Liu Kang came to ringside and got Cage to the back.

"That was exciting, now will Tommy Vercetti come out", Goku said. Tommy came down to _I Ran_ by Flock of Seagulls. He came out posing to the crowd. "Yeah Tommy!" Maccer shouted. "Kick ass Tommy!" Paul said. "Now up is Blade", Goku said. _Go to Church _from Ice Cube played Blade to the ring. "Begin", Goku said. "You're going down motherfucker", Blade said. "Fuck you", Tommy said. Blade rushed in and socked Tommy in the face which knocked him away a bit. Blade then took a knife and tossed it at Tommy's shoulder. Tommy retaliated by shooting Blade with an Uzi. Blade then ran in and tried to cut Tommy with another knife, but Tommy moved, pulled he knife from his shoulder with bloody results and tossed it at Blade's back. "How is that guy still alive?" Joey asked. "He's a vampire Styles", Tazz said. Blade grabbed a pistol and shot Tommy in the leg, but Tommy retailed by shooting Blade in the chest with a Colt Revolver. Blade then rushed in at Tommy and punched him in the face, and then grabbed Tommy in a sleeper hold. Tommy then elbowed Blade in the gut and socked him in the face a few times and then did a cutter. Tommy then grabbed his Revolver and bashed Blade on the head with the handle. Blade grabbed his hand at the 5th attempt, and flipped Tommy over and stomps on Tommy's chest. Maccer saw Tommy in trouble and then took the drink he had and tossed it at Blade. Blade was distracted from this and walked toward Maccer. "Nigga are you fucking kidding me?" Blade asked. He was arguing at the edge, Tommy saw this and tackled lade out of the ring. "Winner is Tommy Vercetti", Goku said. Tommy celebrated in the ring, but Blade was unhappy about this. "Don't be a sore loser", Maccer teased. Blade then grabbed Maccer and brought him over the wall and started assaulting him. Tommy went to the brawl and attacked Blade; soon CJ and Claude came down and assisted in the attack. "A three on one assault", JR said. "Hey they're just helping a friend", JBL said. Soon Wolverine and Ghost Rider came out and chased off Tommy, Claude and CJ. Maccer went back into the crowd. "Bitch-ass vampire", Maccer said. "You shouldn't have provoked him", Lisa said. "What-fucking-ever", Maccer said.

"What an assault, now our final match for the day, first up is Mugen", Goku said. Mugen came with Fuu to the music _Firefly _by Breaking Benjamin. He came out swinging his sword around. "Be careful Mugen", Fuu said. "Fine", Mugen said. "Now up is Kano", Goku said. Kano came out to the same Slipknot song as Kobra, accompanied by Kabal, Kira and Jarek. "Kano is fighting", Cyrax said. The Black Dragon Clan surrounded Fuu. "What's up", Kabal said. Fuu was a little nervous. "Begin", Goku said. Kano zapped at Mugen with his eyes but Mugen moved away. Mugen rushed in with his sword, but Kano used his butterfly knives to block and they were involved with blade fighting which lasted for a few moments until Mugen knocked away one of the knives and managed to slash Kano in the chest and then do a kick to the face. Mugen was gonna stab Kano in the leg, but Kano acted quickly and stabbed Mugen in the leg and did an uppercut. Kano then did a cannonball attack to Mugen which knocked him back. Mugen was trying to hold in the blood, but Kano came and did a major punch to the face and then kicked Mugen back and hit a laser attack to the chest which knocked Mugen over and caused him pain which he passes out from. Goku went up to him. "He's alive but out, Kano wins", Goku said. Kano nodded and went to the back. "That's all everyone, tomorrow the second half of the first round, 35 more fights, I wonder what's the big deal about these items though", Goku said. Everyone cleared the ring.

Most of the fighters and audience members went to a restaurant. "So far, me Tails, Amy and Cream made it to the next round, Shadow, Espio, Rouge and Omega also made it, that only leaves Knuckles, which I'm sure he can win", Sonic said. "I need to fight Espio next round", Tails said. "I'm sure you'll be fine, but soon I fight Tommy, that guy seems trouble, Chris, Tikal, Gamma, you think one of you can prevent that Maccer guy or anyone else from interfering?" Sonic asked. "Of course we can Sonic", Tikal said. "I fight that Batista guy, he's huge", Amy said. "You can use your hammer", Sonic said. "Yeah, but people seem to hate me now from my last fight, I wonder if they'll boo me again", Amy said. Batista walked by. "Don't worry about the crowd Amy Rose, worry about me, and Cody because he's a little pissed", Batista said and left. "I fight that Ken Shamrock guy", Cream said. "Yeah but chances are that Kenny Dykstra will interfere, if he does will you interfere in his match with Ryu?" Tails asked. "Why did you even interfere?" Amy asked. "He helped me out, so I figure I be nice and help him in return", Cream said. Kenny came by. "Hey Cream, we both had good matches, lets make sure we go far", Kenny said. "Ok", Cream said. "Why are you so worried about Cream?" Amy asked. "She's an underdog like me, and I want to be associated with Sonic, since we are both future Hall of Fame inductees", Kenny said. Inuyasha and Co came by. "Well you have your issues, I have mine when I fight Claude", Inuyasha said. "I'm gonna be fighting that Yusuke kid", Sango said. "I hope I win my match", Miroku said. "I didn't win mine", Shippo said. "Well Shippo the guy was muscular", Kagome said. "Tails had a muscular opponent, he didn't win, he fought like a man and won, Shippo should be ashamed to call himself a fox", Inuyasha said. Shippo started crying. "Inuyasha, SIT", Kagome said. "Whoa", Sonic said. Vega came by laughing. "Well you seem like an interesting bunch", Vega said. "Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked. "I am Vega, I will be appearing in the tournament tomorrow, Sonic, I suggest you pay attention to me, because you're not the only one who's fast", Vega said, showing off his claws. "Why are you wearing a mask, scarred?" Inuyasha asked. Vega laughed and took off his mask, unveiling his beauty. "Wow, he's handsome", Sango said. "Yeah really", Kagome said. Vanilla also stared at Vega's beauty. "I should leave, see you tomorrow", Vega said. "Wow", Kagome said. Liu Kang came around. "Sonic, Vega is not the only one you should be paying attention to", Liu said. Liu walked away while being eyed by Sasuke Uchiha and he walked off as well. "Does no one know who I am?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, you're some self centered demon who's a pain in the ass", Tony Montana said arriving in the area. "Listen pal…" Inuyasha was saying. "Inuyasha, please don't make him angry", Kagome said. Inuyasha then walked away and everyone followed. "See you at the tournament Hedgehog", Tony said. Soon everyone started leaving. "Hey Sonic, you think we'll win the emeralds back?" Sonic asked. "Of course we will little bro, we will show Rayden", Sonic said. "Right", Tails said. Both shook hands and prepared. Inuyasha ran into Mugen and Kenshin. "You guys are not wearing the same clothes as most of these other people", Inuyasha said. "We're from the past like you, we followed you here after Naraku came out of the well", Kenshin said. "Yeah, that's the case", Mugen said. "Odd", Inuyasha said


	4. Day 2, 2nd half of 1st round part one

The next day arrived and people went back to the tournament. "Day two", Kagome said. "Let's get this party started", Maccer said. "Good to see you back, now first up to fight today is the suicidal, homicidal, genocidal, death defying, Sabu!" Goku said and Sabu came down to the ring in his theme music with a chair and Raven. "It's the maniac of ECW", Joey said. "Yeah Sabu is bringing extreme to the tournament", Tazz said. "Next up is Jin", Goku said. Jin came down to the ring with Fuu to the same Breaking Benjamin song as Mugen. "Try not to lose like Mugen did", Fuu said. "Ok", Jin said. "Begin", Goku said. Jin slashed at Sabu with his sword but he used his chair to block the shot, and then smacked Jin on the head with the chair knocking his glasses off. "What a wicked shot", Tazz said. Sabu did an Arabian face-buster and landed smack on Jin's face. Jin rolled away from Sabu a bit and then ran in to tackle him to the ground and struck Sabu. Sabu eventually punched of Jin and used the chair to hit him in the gut, then in the back and knocked him to the edge where Sabu did another chair shot to the head and knocked him out of the ring and up the ramp with Raven following. "Winner, Sabu", Goku said and raised Sabu's hand, but Sabu took his hand away and then chased Goku out the ring. "Sabu doesn't like to be touched, even if it's raising his hand for a victory", Joey said. "Sabu is a great wrestler indeed", Mike said. Fuu went to check on Jin who was busted open from the attack. She helped Jin to the back.

Goku came back into the ring eventually. "I lost him, what a crazy psycho, anyway next up to fight is "Cowboy" James Storm", Goku said. James Storm's music played him to the ring as he came out accompanied by Miss Jackie Moore and a beer can. "There's the cowboy James Storm with the pride of Tennessee Jackie Moore", Don said. "I can't believe he would actually come out to wrestle", Mike said. "Ok his opponent is Deuce", Goku said. Deuce came to ringside with Cherry and Domino with the same _I'm all about Cool _WWE theme song. "It's Deuce's turn to fight", JBL said. "James Storm of TNA vs. Deuce of WWE lets see who will win", JR said. Deuce entered the ring ready to fight. "And begin", Goku said. James Storm ran in and elbowed Deuce in the gut and grabbed him in a headlock which Deuce elbowed out of and hit James Storm with a Russian Leg Sweep. Deuce then put James Storm in an abominable stretch which Deuce locked in pretty tight. James was hurting a lot but was not gonna submit, so he managed to power out of it and punch Deuce in the gut a few times. He then grabbed his beer bottle and tried to hit Deuce but Deuce ducked out of the way and did a swift kick to the gut and was gonna kick the side of his head but James Storm moved and threw his super-kick, but Deuce ducked and hit a calf kick. As James tried to sit up, Deuce hit the Crack'em in Da Mouth, (kick to the face) and knocked James out. "He's out, winner is Deuce", Goku said. Deuce cheered and left the ring with Domino and Cherry. Jackie went to check on James who was a little dazed from that kick to the face. She got him to the back.

"Great match, now will Ed Wuncler III come out please", Goku said. Ed came out to the same Chamillionaire song as Rummy. "Yeah Ed, kick ass", Riley said. "His opponent, Santino Marella", Goku said. Santino's WWE music played him to the ring; he was accompanied by his valet Maria. "Santino Marella of WWE in action now", JR said. "And the lovely Maria's with him", King said. Santino entered the ring and asked for Goku's microphone which Goku gave him. "Hello everyone, I'm-a here to fight-a in this tournament for the chaos emeralds-a, these things are of-a great beauty and power, it's a shame that Sonic the Hedgehog cannot-a keep them safe, but I will when I beat everyone in the tournament", Santino said, getting booed by the crowd. "Such disrespect to Sonic", JR said. "Will you shut up and fight me", Ed said. "Don't interrupt me again you son of a gun", Santino said. "Hey nigga I'll show you my gun", Ed said whipping out a Nine. Santino smacked the gun away from Ed and jumped on his and struck him repeatedly. "Well begin I guess", Goku said. Ed kicked Santino off him and ran in to punch Santino in the face. Ed threw another punch at Santino, but Santino ducked and punched Ed in the abdomen and then did a clothesline. Santino taunted to the crowd in which he was booed. Ed got up and began wildly striking Santino, but Santino did an arm drag that almost took Ed out the match. Ed ran and Santino and did a dropkick to Santino's chest which knocked him off his feet and then Ed did a Half-Boston crab to Santino. Santino was in pain as he struggled to escape the clutches of d and managed to pull his leg out and then try to shove Ed out the ring, but Ed reversed at the last second and kicked Santino out the ring. "Winner, Ed Wuncler III", Goku said. Ed took his gun and fired into the crowd as he cheered for his victory. Santino was outside complaining about his loss and went to the back. Ed did some high fives to his friends and moved to the back.

"What a great fight, next up is the Phenomenal AJ Styles", Goku said. AJ Styles' music played and he came to the ring accompanied by his tag team champion partner Tomko. "Here comes the phenomenal one", Mike said. "Ha, AJ Styles, you two related there Joey?" Tazz asked. "No I'm not, I'm glad because that guy seems like an idiot", Joey said. "Hey remember he has 3 world title reigns, now if only he were with us", JBL said. "Why didn't Tomko enter?" King asked. "He didn't feel like it", Don said. AJ posed to the crowd and showed off his belt. "And his opponent is Agent 47", Goku said. 47 came out with Lara Croft to _We fall, we fall_ by Dead Celebrity Status. "Ready, begin", Goku said. AJ ran and punched 47 in the face, but he then grabbed AJ in an arm-bar. AJ fought and struggled to escape the maneuver which was a success as he quickly got to his feet and stomped down quickly. 47 eventually grabbed one of his feet and flipped him over. 47 did some mount punching to AJ but the fists were eventually caught and AJ did a knee to 47's gut. AJ punched 47 as they got up and did a few kicks, but 47 did and impressive combo and ended with a kick to the side of the head that knocked AJ away. As AJ was recovering, 47 stalked him from behind but AJ did a pelè kick to 47 that knocked him over. AJ then did a frog splash to 47 and then dragged him to the edge and did his Styles Clash to 47 out the ring. "47 hit the ground first so the winner is AJ Styles", Goku said. AJ celebrated his victory by showing off his belt. "TNA had ascended in the tournament", Mike said. Lara went to check on 7, he had a cut on his chin for falling face first out of the ring. He simply walked to the back with Lara.

"Ok, now will Kenshin Himura come out please", Goku said. Kenshin came out to the song _Whine up_ by Kat DeLuna. "There's Kenshin", Kamiya said. All his friends cheered. "His opponent is Luis Sera", Goku said. Daddy Yankee's _La Gasolina _played Luis to the ring. "That's the guy I resurrected", Botan said. Leon was on the stage getting ready to watch the fight. "Ready and begin", Goku said. Luis ran in and did a shoulder tackle to Kenshin that knocked him over. Kenshin got up and grabbed his reverse blade and whacked Luis multiple times and did a few kicks to Luis. Kenshin finished things off with a kick to the face and then some blade attacks that knocked Luis out of the ring. "Winner is Kenshin", Goku said. Leon went to ringside and helped Luis up. "Hey Luis", Leon said. "Leon, my amigo", Luis said. Both men hugged, glad to see each other again, so Leon and Luis headed to the back and then Kenshin went to the back.

"Ok now out is Claire Redfield", Goku said. Claire came out to the Resident Evil anthem after giving a brief hug to Luis and Leon. She made it to the ring and waved to everyone. "Now up to fight is Vega", Goku said. Vega came to the ring in his SFII anthem with Cammy. He did a few flips in the ring and showed off his claws. Sonic and Tails came down to the stage, so Vega did a brief wave to them, he then threw a rose to Claire and bowed to her. "Begin", Goku said. Claire ran in and threw a punched that Vega quickly dodged and then did a quick kick to the gut and then an elbow to the back of the head. Claire hit the floor and then chopped at his feet but didn't knock him over, though he did stumble a little. Claire got up and ran in to strike Vega but he rolled away. Vega then ran in and slashed Claire's hips and caused blood. He then kicked her face then slashed her in the back and then did a few German Suplex moves that knocked her out cold. "That's harsh", Cole said. "Winner is Vega", Goku said. Vega grabbed the microphone. "This is only the first victim, watch your back Sonic the Hedgehog, I will win this tournament", Vega said. Leon, Luis and Chris R went to the ring to assist Claire. They got her out and Vega continued his celebration and even went to Kagome and gave her a rose. "A rose for each girl after each victory, this marks one", Vega said, and then went to the back with Cammy.

"Great match, though bloody, next up is Gabriel Logan", Goku said. Gabe came out to _Bark at the Moon _by Ozzy Osborne. Gabe walked to the ring in a serious mood. "Now on the way to the ring is John Constantine", Goku said. Constantine came down to the ring to _I want to Rock_ by Twisted Sister. He sarcastically danced to the music and entered the ring. "Begin", Goku said. Both guys collided and started brawling, exchanging many punches to the face, both having blood to come out of the mouths of both men. Constantine used the barrel of a gun to bash Gabe in the gut and went for another attack to the head which he hit, but Gabe managed to get a knife and cut Constantine's leg and then did an uppercut and then a kick to the chest and then did a cross body attack. Gabe then did a few punched to Constantine's head. Constantine got up and did a few punches to the edge and delivered a final punch, but Constantine ducked and did a punch of his own, but Gabe countered into an arm drag out the ring. "Winner is Gabe", Goku said. Constantine went to the back. "Whoa, Gabe's pretty good", Teresa said. "Yeah he'll win this thing", Lian said. "I'm sure he will", Lawrence said. Gabe then headed to the back as well.

"Interesting fight, now coming out is Blanca", Goku said. Blanca came down to his SFII anthem. He growled in the ring. "Big guy", Kagome said. "He's really tough", Sakura said. "Now coming out is Jill Valentine", Goku said. Jill came out the Resident Evil anthem. "How in the hell is she gonna beat him?" JBL asked. "Begin", Goku said. Blanca leaped at Jill, but she cart wheeled out of the way and delivered a bullet to the shoulder, then she ran in to kick the side of his head. Jill went to give Blanca a sleeper hold, but Blanca used electricity to get her off. Blanca charged at Jill but she continued to move away while thinking of a strategy. Blanca continued to chase her and then Blanca received a spin kick to the face and was then zapped by her police taser. Blanca got enraged and began slashing at Jill but she ducked an attack and drop-kicked Blanca out the ring. "The winner is Jill", Goku said in an almost surprised tone. "Wow, what a win", Cole said. "Damn", Sakura said. "That's Jill for you, always full of surprises", Cindy said. Ken and Ryu took Blanca to the back as he was unhappy. Chris and Carlos came out to congratulate Jill and they all left to the back.

"Ok, next up to fight is Sakura Haruno", Goku said. _Faint_ from Linkin Park played as Sakura H came to the ring. Wonder who she is?" Kagome asked. "She's one of my students", Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Kagome said. "I'm her sensei Kakashi Hatake, I was suppose to come here sooner but I was caught up in a dramatic battle for the fate of humanity", Kakashi said. "You expect me to believe that?" Kagome asked. "Yeah sounds weird", Maccer said. "I tend to make up tall tales, anyway on with the battle", Kakashi said. "Now up is Storm", Goku said. _Come Clean_ from Hilary Duff played Storm to the ring. She entered and prepared for battle. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Storm prepared a little rain cloud. "How can she do that in a building?" Chris asked. Storm used the electricity from her cloud and sent a shock toward Sakura H, but she quickly moved and tossed her Kunai at Storm, but Storm flew out of the way of the Kunai. Storm sent a little lightning at Sakura, striking her chest. Storm flew in to punch Sakura, but she jumped out the way and sent some shuriken, one hit Storm's arm. Sakura jumped up and landed a kick to Storm's face, and then did a DDT. Sakura lifted up Storm and did some karate combos that left her face bloody. Storm then sent a lightning strike at Sakura and knocked her off her feet. Storm prepared a major attack, but Sakura used a substitution jutsu and Storm struck some lighting. Storm looked around, and then looked up and saw Sakura come down with a kick to the face that knocked Storm out the ring. "Winner is Sakura", Goku said. Sakura smiled to the crowd and then left the ring to the back. Storm punched the ground and left to the back. "She did well, but there are more to come", Kakashi said.

"Ok, next up to fight is Ben "The Thing" Grimm", Goku said. Ben came out to the same Usher song as Torch. "Why did I let Johnny pick the song?" Ben asked. "Ok, his opponent is Wolverine", Goku said. Wolverine came out to the same Ice Cube song as Blade. "Begin", Goku said. Thing threw a punch at Wolverine, but he jumped out of the way and did a kick to the chest. Thing managed to punch Wolverine in the gut and he coughed up blood; but Wolverine did a kick under Thing's chin, and then Wolverine slashed his claws and scratched Thing's chest. Wolverine jumped at The Thing, but he grabbed Wolverine in a bear hug, he was breaking Wolverine's ribs, though he managed to head-butt The Things and gets a gash on his forehead. Both the ribs and the forehead healed. Wolverine then managed to kick Thing a bunch of times, then managed to get Thing out of the ring. "Winner is Wolverine", Goku said, going to raise Wolverine's hand. "Don't touch me", Wolverine said. "At least you didn't chase me out the ring like Sabu did", Goku said. Wolverine left, then Thing left as well. "Good try Ben!" Mr. Fantastic said. "Things like this happen", Sue said.

"Nice battle, up next is Chris Redfield", Goku said. The Resident Evil Anthem played Chris R to the ring. "His opponent is Raiden", Goku said. Raiden came to the ring using the same Captain Jack song and Jack Slate, and was greeted by Snake and Slate before heading to the ring. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Chris R ran and punched Raiden in the face, and Raiden retaliated by throwing a kick to Chris's face. Raiden then did a somersault that ended in a kick to the gut. Chris R got up and delivered a kick to Raiden's gut, then a knee to the face. Raiden got up and did a few karate shots to Chris R that left his face a little bloody. Chris R tackled Raiden to the ground and grabbed Raiden in a hammerlock, but soon Raiden got out of the hold and did a toe kick to Chris's gut, then did a right and, left hand, spin kick combo. He then grabbed Chris R into a sharpshooter that had Chris R in pain and almost submitting, but he managed to escape the hold and kick Raiden in the back, then Chris R grabbed Raiden in a head lock. Eventually Raiden did a few elbows to the gut, and then lifted Chris R into a Samoan Drop. Raiden did a few kicks to Chris R and Chris rolled away and almost fell out the ring and managed to punch Raiden in the gut. Raiden then did a knee to Chris's face that knocked him out of the ring. "Winner is Raiden", Goku said, raising Raiden's hand in victory. Chris R went to the back, and then Raiden went to the back.

"Now up is Katara of the water tribe", Goku said. Katara came out the same Five for fighting song as Toph, and did a few special effects with her water. "Now up is The Punisher", Goku said. Punisher came out to the same Ice Cube song as Wolverine and Blade. "Begin", Goku said. Katara used her water to whip Punisher multiple times, drawing some blood. Punisher sent a few bullets flying around, which Katara had to dodge. Punisher grabbed a knife and tossed it at Katara's leg, so she pulled it out and it squirted a little blood on the ground. "Damn that hurts", Katara said. Punisher ran in and nailed Katara in the face with a mega kick. Katara got up and whipped Punisher in the face, then ran in and delivered a hard kick to the gut, and used a huge gush of water and knocked Punisher out the ring. "Winner is Katara", Goku said. Punisher was unhappy and walked backstage. Katara also went back with a smile on her face.

"That was a good match, now up is Rob Van Dam", Goku said. RVD came down to his WWE theme accompanied by Raven. "Here comes the ECW original, Rob Van Dam", Joey said. "RVD will bring extreme to this tournament like the others", Tazz said. "Raven is always with them, what gives?" King asked. "He's am ECW original", Tazz said. "Yeah but he's signed to TNA", King said. "What he can't be with his fellow originals?" Joey asked. "Yeah they were all in the original ECW", Mike said. "Now coming to the ring, Sub-Zero", Goku said. Sub-Zero came down to the Mortal Kombat anthem. "Oh shit, Sub-Zero's gonna fight now?" Joey said. "Cool, Sub-Zero", Ben Stiller said. "Begin", Goku said. RVD did some kicks to the chest of Sub-Zero and did a spin kick to the face. RVD then did a leg sweep and went back to do the rolling thunder (flipping senton). RVD pranced around doing poses for the crowd. He went to get Sub-Zero, but Sub-Zero kicked RVD in the face. He then froze RVD, and then Sub-Zero did a major kick that knocked RVD out of the ring. "Winner is Sub-Zero", Goku said. RVD was shivering a bit from the ice as he went to the back. Raven as gonna follow him, but stopped and went in the ring with a kendo stick he had and whacked Sub-Zero in the head, but he got frozen and kicked out of the ring out as well. Raven headed to the back with RVD, and Sub-Zero went to the back as well.

"Cool, literally, now up is Alyssa Ashcroft", Goku said. The RE Outbreak anthem played as Alyssa went to the ring. "Her opponent is Pyro", Goku said. Pyro came out the same Black Market Hero song as Steve, after getting some talk with Wesker and then heading to the ring. "Begin", Goku said. Alyssa ran at Pyro and shocked him with her taser, but he punched her in the face and used his fire powers to burn Alyssa in the arm, and then knee her in the gut. He started pounding her and burnt her leg and did a mega kick to the face. She was out cold. "Winner is Pyro", Goku said. Pyro raised his hand and looked down at Alyssa and stomped at her a bit. "Dude enough, you won", Goku said. "I'm making a point", Pyro said. David then came to the ring to help Alyssa. "Didn't you learn with Human Torch not to play with fire", Pyro said. "I take my chances", David said, getting a knife out. "Enough, get to the back, both of you, get me some meds for Alyssa", Goku said. Meds came while David walked to the back with Pyro shortly following.

"This is ridiculous, now up to fight is Ken Masters", Goku said. Ken came down to his SFII music. "Go Ken!" Sakura said. "Now up is Miroku", Goku said, Miroku came out to a different John Cena song called _Right Now_. "At least this song is better", Kagome said. "Begin fighting", Goku said. Miroku used his staff to hit Ken in the gut, then again in the back. Ken then did some major karate strikes to Miroku and nearly knocked him out the ring. Miroku ran in with his staff again and whacked Ken a few times, making him bleed. Ken then did a sweep and did some stomping on Miroku but Miroku got up and whacked Ken on the head. Ken then did a HADOUKEN, but Miroku sucked it up in his wind-tunnel. "Shit", Ken said. Miroku ran and whacked Ken major hard in the leg, then on the head. Miroku sent down another strike, but Ken caught the staff and pulled it from Miroku and poked him in the gut, then did a SHORYUKEN (major upper-cut) that knocked out Miroku. "Winner is Ken Masters", Goku said. Ken smiled and went to the back as medics came to get Miroku, so did Inuyasha who was yelling at Miroku. "I can't believe Miroku lost", Kagome said. "We still have Inuyasha and Sango", Shippo said. "Yeah, you're right", Kagome said.

"These Street Fighters are strong people, now up is Rebecca Chambers", Goku said. Rebecca came out to the Resident Evil Anthem. "Now Rebecca's up to battle", Bruce said. "Her opponent is Knuckles the Echidna", Goku said. Knuckles came out to the same song as Sonic and Tails. "Now Knuckles is up to battle", Chris said. Billy waited on stage as Knuckles got to the ring. Knuckles seemed uneasy about fighting Rebecca since she seemed too innocent. "Begin", Goku said. Rebecca ran in to attack Knuckles but he dodged the attack. She ran in again but he simply moved out of the way. Knuckles merely dodged every attack Rebecca attempted on him. She got annoyed and whipped out a handgun and shot at Knuckles, but he ran in and punched the gun out of her hand. She did a kick to his head but he moved out the way. "Dammit, stop dodging my, fight me", Rebecca said. "Are you sure about that?" Knuckles asked. "I came here to fight, now fight me", Rebecca said. "Fine", Knuckles said. He then did a mega punch that knocked her out the ring. "Winner is Knuckles", Goku said. Knuckles raised his hand but showed concern for Rebecca. Billy came down to ringside to help Rebecca. Richard also went to ringside due to his concern as they were old friends on the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team. Wesker also came down and gave Rebecca a bottle of water. "What's this for?" Billy asked. "I feel sorry for her", Wesker said. He gave them water and walked to the back. Richard and Billy helped Rebecca to the back, and soon Knuckles went to the back. "Everyone made it to the second round", Chris said. "Let's see if they can make it to the top", Danny said.

"What an intense match, now up is Sting", Goku said. The lights went out as Sting's music played, and soon the lights went on and he came down to the ring with his trademark bat. "It's the icon Sting", Mike said. "What a great treat it is to see Sting in this tournament", Don said. "Sting is one of the best", King said. "Shocking to know that he's the greatest superstar that never worked for WWE", JBL said. "His opponent is Max Payne", Goku said. Max came down to the same Eminem music as James Earl Cash; he also had a bat in his hand. "This guy has the same Leather jacket as Sting, and they both have baseball bats, and the expression on his face is just like Sting", Cole said. "Begin", Goku said. Both men swung their bats at each other and they both connected at the same time, causing a cling. They continued to swing their bats as if they were swords until the bats fell to the floor. Max then tackled Sting to the ground, but Sting retaliated with a punch to Max's face, then a tackle to the ground. Sting was doing many punched to Max but he crawled away and went for his bat and whacked Sting in the knee. Sting hopped away and got his own bat and whacked Max in the gut, then did an uppercut to Max, then a Scorpion Death Drop (inverted DDT) and then went and did a Scorpion Death Lock (Sharpshooter). Max struggled to escape the submission move. He tried grabbing Sting's leg but he was unable to, so eventually he had no choice but to submit. "Winner is Sting", Goku said. Sting raised his hand n victory and left with his bat. Max then walked out of the area holding his stomach.

"Great to see the icon Sting, now up is Neo Anderson", Goku said. Neo came down to _Waiting_ by Not Forgotten. "His opponent is Cyclops", Goku said. Cyclops came down to _Fuck It (I don't want you back)_ by Eamon. "Ok, begin", Goku said. Cyclops did a laser blat, but Neo dodged in his trademark matrix style. He then ran in with a kick and a swinging neck-breaker. Neo then did a few stomps on Cyclops, but Cyclops tripped Neo and then started stomping his rings and then did a figure-four leg lock. Neo flipped over the move and locked in Cyclops, but Neo was hit with a laser blast that knocked him out the ring. "Winner is Cyclops", Goku said. Cyclops raised his hand to his music and left the ring.

"Cool, now up to fight is Carlos Olivera", Goku said. Carlos came out the Resident Evil anthem. "Now coming out to the ring is CM Punk", Goku said. Punk came down to his WWE song _This Fire Burns_ by Killswitch Engage. "Here's our ECW Champion CM Punk", Joey said. "He'll bring extreme to this like the originals", Tazz said. "Begin", Goku said. Carlos ran in and did some punches to the face and chest of Punk, but Punk kneed Carlos in the gut and did a monkey flip to Carlos. Punk then did some quick stomps and an elbow drop and then put Carlos in a hammerlock. Carlos managed to get some kicks into the stomach of Punk and then elbowed his face and did a cutter. Carlos attempted to roll Punk out of the ring but he did a kick to the head of Carlos, and then did a spin kick to the gut, and a kick to the face. Punk then kneed the side of Carlos's head, then grabbed Carlos and put him in the Anaconda Vise. Carlos tried to break the hold but was unable to, so he tapped out. "Winner is CM Punk", Goku said. Punk celebrated with his belt. "All three of our world champions have made it past the first round in the tournament", JR said. "Yeah, where's the TNA Champion Kurt Angle?" King asked. "He says it's enough he won the gold medals with a 'broken freaken' neck' so he doesn't need to kill himself in a tournament for some what he calls, lousy emeralds", Mike said. "Let's see him tell that to Sonic's face", King said.

"What a talented wrestler, WWE is lucky, anyway next up is Jim Chapman", Goku said. Jim came out to the RE Outbreak theme. "Yeah, I'm gonna win this shit!" Jim shouted. "His opponent is Shikamaru Nara", Goku said. Shikamaru came out to _Lying is the most fun a girl could have_ by PANIC! At The Disco. "It appears Shikamaru made it, this could be interesting, if his opponent had enough chakra, I predict this match will end soon", Kakashi said. "Begin", Goku said. Jim ran in to punch Shikamaru but he jumped in the air and landed on the other side. "What a drag, I'm stuck fighting this loser in the first round", Shikamaru said. "I ain't no loser, you're going down motherfucker", Jim said. He ran in to attack Shikamaru, but one powerful kick to the head knocked out Jim. "Winner is Shikamaru", Goku said. "What a drag, this guy was not the challenge I expected, oh well, maybe in the next round, I'll be watching the next fight closely", Shikamaru said. Jim was carried out the ring by meds, while Shikamaru grabbed a chair and sat by ringside.

"Scouting an opponent, smart moved there, now the next one to fight is Richard Aiken", Goku said. Richard came out to _The Numa Song_ by O-Zone with Edward, Brad, Enrico, Kenneth, Joseph and Forest. "Why the hell are we using this song?" Kenneth asked. "It's cool", Richard said. "This song always used to annoy me", Enrico said. Everyone got in the ring and showed off for the crowd. "Whoever here is Richard Aiken can stay in the ring, everyone else can leave", Goku said. Everyone obliged and left the ring, except Richard. "It's that guy", Botan said. "His opponent is Carl Johnson", Goku said. _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns and Roses played as CJ came to the ring. "It's CJ", Cesar said. "Go get them Carl", Kendl said. "Kick his ass", Sweet said. CJ got in the ring and posed to the crowd. "Begin", Goku said. CJ went up to Richard and punched him boxer style, knocking him over. "Had enough?" CJ asked. "The match just started", Richard said. CJ then used his karate skills to attack Richard. "Done now?" CJ asked. "No", Richard said. CJ then used his knees to attack Richard. "You have to be done now", CJ said. Richard then pounced on CJ and started beating the crap out of him, delivering punch after punch, but CJ then used a head-butt to get Richard off. CJ then started to beat down Richard and delivered a hard kick to the face. Richard staggered to get up, and when he did, CJ came at him with a knife and tried to slash him, but Richard grabbed him and put Carl in an arm-bar. CJ managed to pull his arm out and kick Richard in the gut to the edge of the ring. CJ ran back and did a baseball slide, but Richard moved and CJ fell out the ring. "Winner is Richard", Goku said. Richard celebrated his victory, Rebecca, Chris, Barry and Jill came out to celebrate with him, Wesker stood in back, with Enrico eyeing him. They all left the ring with CJ completely furious. "That guy won on dumb luck, he won't have that luck with me, but he is aggressive and has heart, I'll take that to consideration", Shikamaru said and walked to the back.

"That was cool, now up to fight is Bobby Lashley", Goku said. Lashley came down to the ring to his WWE theme, using fireworks coming to the ring. "It's the big man Bobby Lashley", Tazz said. "Young Lashley is here to test his skills, lets see if they'll come through", JR said. He got in the ring and warmed up for his opponent. "And his opponent is Jeff Hardy", Goku said. Jeff's music played as he along with his brother Matt came down to the ring. "Here comes the Hardy Boyz", JR said. "Only Jeff though, Matt had gotten disqualified for brawling with Charmy Bee before the tournament", Cole said. Jeff entered the ring and prepared to fight. "Begin", Goku said. Lashley charged at Jeff, but he leaped over Lashley and then did a kick to the mid-section of Lashley. Jeff then did a drop-kick that knocked over Lashley, then he picked up his legs and did his trademark leg to mid-section attack. Jeff then taunted for the crowd. "Focus Jeff, take him out", Matt coached. Jeff then did a few stomps to the leg, then to the rib section. Jeff then picked up Lashley and put him in position for the twist of fate, but Lashley pushed him away and then did a few punches and then lifted Jeff into position for an Oklahoma slam, but Jeff managed to get off and do a front dropkick to the back of Lashley then made him stagger. Jeff then did a kick to the mid-section, but Lashley caught it, but Jeff jumped and did a kick to the side of the head. Lashley fell over and received punches from Jeff, but Lashley pushed away Jeff only to get more punches. Lashley pushed away Jeff again, but Jeff started kick, so Lashley shoved him far and when Jeff came back to attack, Lashley speared Jeff, knocking the wind out of his body. Lashley then lifted Jeff into dominator position and walked to the edge where he slammed him out the ring. "Winner is Bobby Lashley", Goku said. Lashley posed for the crowd. When Matt went to see Jeff, Charmy came by ringside. "Ha, ha, your brother lost, you both suck", Charmy said. "You son of a bitch", Matt said and chased Charmy, while Jeff followed. Lashley laughed at the situation and went to the back. "Bobby Lashley manages to win this fight", JR said. "And that little bee keeps _bugging_ Matt, get it, _bugging_?" King laughed.

"That's funny, up now is Captain America", Goku said. Captain America came out to _Real American_, the WWE theme song of Hulk Hogan, who accompanied him to the ring. "Hulk Hogan and Captain America on the way to the ring", JR said. Hogan did his signature poses with Captain. "That's cool, his opponent is Kung Lao", Goku said. Kung Lao came to the ring to the Mortal Kombat anthem. When he came to the ring, she stared down Captain America. "Begin", Goku said. Lao kicked the Captain away and then tossed his hat at Captain, but he managed to dodge and toss his shield that nailed Lao in the gut. "Damn, why didn't I see that coming?" Lao asked. Captain then charged at Lao but he teleported and appeared behind the Captain with a kick to the back. Captain then punched Lao almost out the ring and Lao charged at Captain with a combo which was eventually stopped by Captain and was punched off. Lao tossed his hat again, but Captain used his shield to block the hat, and ten ran in to nail Lao with the shield that caused blood out of Lao's mouth. Lao then teleported and appeared behind Captain, but he saw this and punched Lao in the gut. Lao then managed to kick Captain in the face and then he swung his hat and slashed Captain in the chest and then did multiple drop-kicks and a few more kicks that knocked Captain out the ring. "Winner is Kung Lao", Lao then went to the back after his victory is announced. Captain America then staggered to the back with assistance from Hulk Hogan. "Just relax there brother, we'll have a doctor look at that cut", Hogan said.

"The next person to battle is Daredevil", Goku said. Daredevil came out to _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence. He swung his stick around a bit show off. "His opponent is Solid Snake", Goku said. Snake came out to _So Far Away_ by Stained. "Cool, its Solid Snake, lets see him in action", Danny said. Snake stood before Daredevil, ready to fight. "Begin", Goku said. Daredevil went to whack Snake with his rod but Snake jumped back and then Snake did a kick to the gut then a punch to the face. Daredevil moved back a little and ran around a bit and then did a kick to Snake's chest, then whacked him on the head with his rod. Daredevil swung his rod again but Snake kicked him in the gut and then tackled him the ground. Snake then did an arm wrench to Daredevil and kicked his arm a bit, but Daredevil managed to use his rod to knock Snake off his feet. Daredevil then stomped on Snake a bit and then whacked him in the gut with his rod. Daredevil used his rod rope to whip Snake out but Snake grabbed Daredevil by his feet in the last second and tripped him. Both got up and Snake then did a Cobra Clutch to Daredevil and got Daredevil to the edge, but Daredevil was fighting out and elbowed Snake a bit and then did a monkey flip, but Snake did not do over and landed his two feet on Daredevil's gut, and then kicked him out the ring. "Winner is Solid Snake", Goku said. Snake raised his hand in victory. Snake then went to the back where Otacon met up with him and congratulated him. Daredevil went to the back and was greeted by Elektra.

"That Snake gut is really great, now up to fight is Kevin Ryman", Goku said. Kevin came out to the RE Outbreak music. "His opponent is Noob Saibot", Goku said. Noob came out to the same Black Market Hero song. Sub-Zero came to stage. "Noob? What's he doing here?" Sub-Zero asked. "He's assisting me", Wesker said. "How many people are assisting you?" Sub-Zero asked. "A few, I will be participating as well", Wesker said. "Begin", Goku said. Kevin then ran in for a kick to the gut of Noob and then an elbow to the chest and then a punch to the face. Noob then punched Kevin in the face, and then used some shadow shuriken that hit Kevin in the gut, and then Noob did a few more punches and kicks that eventually took Kevin out the ring. "Winner is Noob Saibot", Goku said. "Damn, how can I lose so fast?" Kevin asked. David, Jim and Alyssa came down. "Relax Kevin, shit like this happens", David said. "Yes, though you were never the best in the RPD", Wesker said. "Shut up Wesker", Kevin said. Everyone went to the back.


	5. Day 2, 2nd half of 1st round part two

"Ok, now up to fight is Sam Fisher", Goku said. Sam came out to _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ byGreenDay. "His opponent is Gambit", Goku said. Gambit came down to _And She Said…_ by Lucas Prata. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Sam did a kick to Gambit's chest and then did an elbow to the face but Gambit used his stick to sweep Sam onto the floor. Gambit then whacked Sam in the gut with his stick, but soon Sam shot the stick out of Gambit's hand and then tackled Gambit to the floor, then put Gambit in an ankle lock and tried to make Gambit submit. Gambit endured the pain for a long while, but then decided to grab a card, charge it up and toss it at Sam that injured him a lot. Sam struggled to get up, but Gambit used his stick to whack him repeatedly and then knocked Sam out the ring. "Winner, Gambit", Goku said. Gambit posed with his cards and walked out the ring with Sam eventually following.

"Next up to fight is Bruce McGivern", Goku said. Bruce came down to the Resident Evil Anthem and showed off to the crowd. "Kick ass Bruce!" Ark said. "His opponent is Gangrel", Goku said. Gangrel showed up to his entrance theme in his usual fashion, with the flashing red lights, elevation trough the ramp in fire, and with the cup of blood in his hand. "Look like Gangrel has joined the party", King said. Gangrel went to the ring and drank his cup and spat blood in the air. "That guy seems crazy", Kagome said. "O…k, begin!" Goku said "I thought the tyrants I fought were weird", Bruce said. Gangrel delivered a punch to the face of Bruce and then a hip toss and then did a few stomps. Bruce tried rolling away but the stomps continued but Bruce got up and then did a clothesline to Gangrel and then put Gangrel in a Boston Crab, but Gangrel was able to escape. Gangrel managed to get Bruce in a sleeper hold, but Bruce battled out of it with elbows to the gut and a kick to the chest that knocked Gangrel back. Bruce ran at Gangrel but then he did a back body drop to Bruce. "Come on Bruce!" Ark shouted. Bruce got up and did a kick to the head of Gangrel as he ran at him. Bruce then put Gangrel in a full nelson. "Make him submit Bruce!" Ark shouted. Bruce tightened the hold, but Gangrel kicked Bruce in the knee, and then did his trademark Impaler DDT. "Gangrel hit his Impaler", Cole said. Gangrel then kicked Bruce out the ring. "Winner Gangrel", Goku said. Gangrel exited the ring and stared at Bruce and did an evil laugh. Ark left the audience and went to Bruce. "Back off vampire", Ark said. The lights went out and Gangrel's theme played. When the lights went back out, Ark and Bruce were covered in blood, with Gangrel standing by with Edge and Christian standing by him. "The Brood has reunited", Cole said. Gangrel left with Edge and Christian. "I love Gangrel's old group", Cesar said. Bruce and Ark went to the back to shower off the blood.

"I love this, anyway next up is Anakin Skywalker", Goku said. Anakin came down to the Imperial March theme. "I thought he was dead", Kagome said. "I brought him back, he's now a teen though", Botan said. "Hello Darth Vader, ha-ha, now up is Rayden", Goku said. Rayden came down to the Mortal Kombat theme. "Good to see you Rayden, begin", Goku said. Anakin got his lightsaber, and slashed at Rayden but he blocked with his stick that was powered by electricity. They both swung their objects and they collided in the ring, but Anakin knocked the stick away and slashed Rayden's chest. Rayden then zapped Anakin, causing him to drop the lightsaber. Anakin used his power of the force to knock Rayden back. He went in to attack, but Rayden then kicked Anakin in the gut and zapped him with more lightning. Rayden did his Flying Thunder God attack (electric tackle). Anakin got up and kicked Rayden in the face and used his force to get the lightsaber and charge at Rayden, but Rayden grabbed him and punched him. Anakin then punched Rayden a few times and chopped Rayden in the chest, then he swung his lightsaber, but Rayden kneed him in the gut and sent a huge lightning strike that sent Anakin out the ring. "Winner is Lord Rayden", Goku said. Rayden zapped lightning on the ground and in the air for victory. He then went up to a down Anakin and helped him up. "You have good fighting potential, if you join my Shaolin Temple, I can teach you some great techniques, you're good at the force and as a Jedi, I can teach you hand-to-hand Kombat", Rayden said. "Thank you Lord Rayden", Anakin said. Both went to the back.

"I love good sportsmanship, right?" Goku asked, and then someone threw a can of beer at his head. "Yeah, I got him", Maccer said. Goku did a death stare at Maccer that caused him to hide behind Sweet. "Anyway, next up to fight is Naruto Uzumaki", Goku said. Naruto came down to the same Linkin Park song as Sakura. He put a thumb up to the crowd. "I can win this, believe it!" Naruto said. "His opponent is Sasuke Uchiha", Goku said. Sasuke also came out to Linkin Park. "Oh shit", Naruto said. "This is not good, both my pupils are fighting now", Kakashi said. "That's not good", Kagome said. "Begin", Goku said. Both Naruto and Sasuke rushed at each other and did many strikes toward each other, blocking each strike as it is thrown but Sasuke managed to punch Naruto away. Sakura and Shikamaru came to stage to watch the fight. Sasuke then did a few kicks and punches but was blocked by Naruto who did an uppercut and jumped up to punch Sasuke to the floor and dived down to punch Naruto in the gut, causing some blood to come out of his mouth. Sasuke then did a stomp to Naruto but he quickly moved and Naruto did a punch to the gut of Sasuke then kicked him away almost out the ring. Sasuke slowed down and quickly ran at Naruto and threw some shuriken at Naruto, but Naruto jumped up. Sasuke used the opportunity to do a fireball attack to Naruto. Naruto couldn't dodge, so he put his arms up to block and fell to the ground, brushing off some burns. Sasuke ran in to attack but Naruto jumped up and came down on Sasuke with the Rasengan to Sasuke, but he quickly dodged the Rasengan and kicked Naruto into the air and did his Lion's Barrage attack that knocked out Naruto. "Winner is Sasuke", Goku said. Sasuke raised his hand and then left the ring as meds removed Naruto. "I can't believe this happened", Sakura said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later", Shikamaru said. Sasuke walked past them to the back and they followed him.

"Now up is Ghost Rider", Goku said. Ghost Rider came out to _Rolling_ by Limp Bizkit and speed past everyone in his motorcycle, leaving wind blown in everyone's face. "Wow that was fast", Kagome said in shock. "Yeah, that's insane", Jimmy said. "His opponent is Barry Burton", Goku said. Barry came out to the Resident Evil anthem. "Begin", Goku said. Rider used his chain to attack Barry, but he quickly jumped out of the way and sent a few bullets at Rider. Rider then dashed at Barry and did a shoulder block and sent some fire to Barry. Barry ran from the fire and did a kick to Rider's gut and a punch to the face, which burnt his hand. Rider threw a punch at Barry but he ducked and used his gun to bash Rider on the head, but he used his chain to whip Barry across the area. Rider ran at Barry but Barry jumped out the way and did a kick to the gut and then sent a few bullets to Rider. "How does this guy live through that?" Cole asked. Rider used his fire and burnt Barry's leg and threw a punch at Barry but he dodged. Rider punched down at Barry, but he rolled away quickly and sent more bullets and kicked Rider in the face. Rider sent his chains at Barry, butt he grabbed the chains and managed to fling Ghost Rider out the ring. "Winner is Barry Burton", Goku said, a bit shocked. Barry was surprised himself and celebrated as all his friends came down. "You go Barry!" Cindy said. "I can't believe he won", Tazz said. "He managed to survive a mansion of T-Virus monsters, I guess he could survive Ghost Rider", Cole said. Ghost Rider had a look of disbelief on his face, but he clapped for Barry and rode to the back. Barry went to the back with his friends.

"Anything can happen here, now up is Elektra", Goku said. Elektra came down to the same Evanescence song as Daredevil, twirling her scythes. "And her opponent is Sokka", Goku said. Sokka came out to the same Five for Fighting theme as his sister and Toph. "Begin", Goku said. Sokka ran in to attack Elektra but she did a kick to the side of the head and knocked him away. Sokka tossed his boomerang but Elektra blocked with her scythes and she tossed one at his leg. "Ow, dammit", Sokka said and pulled out the scythe and spurted some blood. Distracted by this, she ran and kicked him in the face and bloodied his nose, then she did a few kicks and punches and body slams Sokka and begins stomping on Sokka. Sokka kicks away Elektra and runs to attack her, but Elektra does a hip toss and then grabs Sokka in a Cobra Clutch which he submitted to. "Winner is Elektra", Goku said. Elektra waved and left to the back while Sokka stumbled to the back.

"Ok, next up is Avatar Aang", Goku said. Aang came down to the ring to Five for Fighting song as his friends. "His opponent is Metal Sonic", Goku said. Metal Sonic came out to _Enemy_ by Chris Jericho, along with Dr. Eggman. "Metal Sonic?" Helen asked. "He's with Eggman", Chris said. "Begin", Goku said. Aang went to attack Metal, but he jumped and punched Aang in the face and extended his arm for a punch to the gut. Aang used heavy wind to knock Metal back and whacked Metal in the head. Metal then punched Aang away and sped in and rammed Aang in the gut, causing him to cough up some blood. Metal punched Aang a few more times and knocked him out of the ring. "Winner is Metal Sonic", Goku said. Metal went to the back followed by Eggman, while Katara, Toph and Sokka went to check on Aang. "Wow, no one has ever beat down Aang this badly before", Sokka said. They all assisted Aang to the emergency room.

"That's sad; anyway we need to get to the next match, up now is Albert Wesker", Goku said. Wesker came out to the same Black Market Hero song as Steve and the others. He walked around the ring waiting for his opponent. "His opponent is The Sandman", Goku said. Sandman's entrance played a he walked down from the crowd holding a Singapore cane, with Raven. "Here they come", Kagome said, pointing at the 2 ECW originals. "They're coming trough the crowd?" Vanilla asked. "That's what Sandman does", Cesar said. Sandman passed everyone, bashed the beer on his head and entered the ring with a cut on his forehead. "That's odd", Wesker said. "Our ECW original, The Sandman has made his way to the ring", Tazz said. "You're bleeding and the match didn't even start yet, begin", Goku said. Sandman started whacking Wesker on the head with his Singapore cane, many times, eventually cutting him. Wesker got annoyed and punched Sandman hard in the gut and then kicked him on the side of the head and sent him almost out the ring. Sandman then rushed back in and started pounding Wesker, but Wesker kicked him off and did a thrust punch that knocked Sandman out the ring. "Winner is Albert Wesker", Goku said. Wesker raised his hand in victory but was whacked from behind by Raven, but Wesker punched him out the ring, and then left to the back. Soon Sandman and Raven walked to the back.

"That Wesker guy is creepy, now up is Liu Kang", Goku said. Liu came out to the Mortal Kombat anthem, punching his way to the ring, ready to fight. "His opponent is Kevin Thorn", Goku said. Thorn came down to the ring in his WWE them song, with the red cloud and lights. "Great, another vampire", Kagome said. "Now Kevin Thorn is up to battle", Joey said. Thorn entered the ring and prepared to fight Liu. "Begin", Goku said. Thorn ran in and did a clothesline to Thorn and then stomped on him repeatedly, and then Thorn picked up Liu for a crucifix power-bomb, but Liu jumped off and did a kick to the back of Thorn. Thorn then punched Liu a few times, but Liu kicked Thorn back and then did his trademark bicycle kick that knocked Thorn out the ring. "Winner is Liu Kang", Goku said. Liu celebrated his win, but noticed Sasuke and Sonic at the ramp. Liu looked at the two and then just walked to the back. Thorn also walked to the back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our final match is upon us for the first round is upon us, will Iron Man walk to the ring", Goku said. _Iron Man_ by Black Sabbath played as Iron Man walked to the ring. "Now will Hiei come out", Goku said. The same Kevin Federline song that played Yusuke and the others played Hiei to the ring. "My guys start the tournament and end it", Botan said. Hiei went to the ring and faced Iron Man. "Begin", Goku said. Iron sent a blast at Hiei but he ran out of there and ran in for a punch but Iron kicked Hiei in the gut and then did an uppercut and sent a blast that nearly knocked Hiei out the ring, but Hiei landed on his feet and dashed in for a tackle that knocked Iron back a little and then a kick to the face of Iron. Iron then grabbed Hiei by the throat and tossed his across the ring. Iron dashed at Hiei but Hiei did a kick to Iron and knocked him away. He then powered up his blast and prepared to nail Iron Man with that blast. Iron Man dashed at Hiei again, but Hiei sent his blast at Iron, but he flew up and did an extraordinary blast that knocked Hiei out of the ring. "Winner is Iron Man", Goku said. Iron Man raised his hand in victory and then walked to the back, with Hiei leaving as well in disappointment. "That's all for today ladies and gentlemen, come back tomorrow for the second round of this epic tournament", Goku said. The audience left their seats.

The Resident Evil group went to check on Bruce and Ark. "I can't believe this shit happened", Ark said. "That's the Brood for you", Leon said. "Indeed", HUNK said, arriving in the area. "HUNK, you made it", Leon said. "I saw the first two days on T.V.", HUNK said. "Yeah, at least I, Barry and Jill made it", Leon said. "Richard also made it", Rebecca said. "Yeah, everyone suffered losses and injuries", HUNK said. "Tell me about it", Claire said, rubbing her cuts. "I also saw Wesker in the tournament", HUNK said. "Yeah, I don't know his motives, we gotta find out", Chris R said. "You'll find out soon enough", Wesker said, arriving in the area with Steve, Noob, Pyro and Ada. "Ada?" Leon said. "Steve why are you with Wesker?" Claire asked. "I gave him life", Wesker said. "Why are you here Wesker?" Barry asked. "I have some business here to attend, I want those emeralds to help build my empire", Wesker said. "Me and Wesker recruited Steve, Noob and Pyro just to have a few powerful extras", Ada said. "We'll see you around", Wesker said, the five then left. Wesker walked by Sonic and had a word with him. "I will be facing your robotic duplicate soon, any words you'd like to say to me?" Wesker said. "Just be careful, watch his speed and strength", Sonic said. "I shall", Wesker said. Sonic shrugged and left to see his friends. "All of us made it, even Espio and Team Dark", Sonic said. "Yeah, we can win this, I know it", Tails said. "Yeah we sure could", Kenny said. "Dude, seriously, why are you here?" Sonic asked. "Look Sonic, like I said, we are future inductees in the Hall of Fame, I don't know where you'll be inducted, but I want to be in the WWE Hall of Fame, being friends with you will boost my legendary status, besides I like Cream, she's cute, and her mom's hot", Kenny said. "She's a rabbit", Sonic said. "Rabbits are meant to be sexy, that's why we have playboy bunnies", Kenny said and turned around to see Vanilla. "What's up?" Kenny asked. "You did say you were engaged right?" Vanilla asked. "It's not that I'm attracted to you, I just like to help beautiful women and their daughters, that's my style?" Kenny said. "Since when?" Masters asked, arriving with Victoria. "Just get off my case will you, I'm just trying to be nice here, and full of compliments", Kenny said. "You're scaring us", Masters said. "Whatever, I gotta train for tomorrow, see you around everyone", Kenny said, leaving with Masters and Victoria. Big came in the area. "I'm happy to see Amy and Cream win", Big said. "Thanks Big, hey where's Froggy?" Amy asked. "I left Froggy in a pond with other frogs because I was afraid he would get lost here", Big said. "Smart thinking Big", Amy said. Vega arrived to see Sonic. "I hoped you enjoyed my match, there's more to come", Vega said. "I look forward to it", Sonic said. Tony also arrived in the area. "Hey Vega, Sonic", Tony said. "Mr. Montana", Sonic said. "I will make it far in this tournament, I will show everyone that no one can fuck with me", Tony said. Inuyasha came in. "I still can't believe Miroku lost, shit, anyway I can make it to the top and get back that fucking jewel", Inuyasha said. "Relax, even if you lose, if I make it or my friends do, we will give you the jewel", Sonic said. Rayden appeared in the area. "The first round is over, but the challenge is about to begin, as you progress this tournament, the enemies only get stronger", Rayden said. "We'll win Rayden, we will get those emeralds back", Sonic said. "We'll see Sonic", Rayden said. He leaves the area. "Let's get ready for tomorrow gang", Sonic said. "I'm a little worried, tomorrow I face Espio", Tails said. "Give it your best Tails, I'm sure you'll do well", Sonic said. "Thanks Sonic", Tails said. Liu and Sasuke were walking and they passed each other, eyeing each other. Claude is backstage doing push-ups for tomorrow, he knew that Inuyasha would be a threat, so he prepared heavily.


	6. Day 3, 2nd round part one

The next day came and it was time for the tournament to resume with its second round. "Ok, welcome to the second round, now let's get this party started, will Claude come out", Goku said. Claude came out to his Andre 3000 song, once again with a bat. "His opponent is Inuyasha", Goku said. Inuyasha came out to his John Cena song. He stood face-to-face with Claude. "Begin", Goku said. Claude bashed Inuyasha on the stomach with the bat and started whacking Inuyasha in the back repeatedly. Inuyasha rolled away and slashed Claude in the face, causing blood to leave some cuts. Claude then rushed and punched Inuyasha viscously in the face. "Damn what a punch", Cesar said. Claude then started beating down Inuyasha and grabbed a gun but Inuyasha knocked it out of his hand, so Claude kicked him in the face and grabbed his bat and whacked the side of Inuyasha's head, causing Inuyasha to bleed. Claude then did a major kick to Inuyasha's face, and then used his bat to hit Inuyasha violently hard in the gut. Inuyasha used blades of blood to knock Claude away and rushed in to punch him in the face, causing blood from the mouth. Inuyasha grabbed Claude the throat and tossed him across the ring and then jumped high and landed a punch on Claude's gut, causing him to spit up blood. Claude saw he was near his gun, so he grabbed it and shot Inuyasha in the shoulder and rushed up to start pounding him in the face, but Inuyasha kicked him off. He grabbed Claude's bat and whacked it over his head, causing blood to gush out and Claude to fall. Goku checked up on Claude. "He's alive, but out cold, so Inuyasha wins", Goku said. Inuyasha celebrated his victory, but the lights went out again. When the lights went back on, he saw Sesshomaru fighting the Undertaker, taking the brawl to the back. "I guess he wanted to attack me again, but he's fighting his real problem", Inuyasha said. There was an explosion and Undertaker's brother Kane came down to his entrance music and confronted Inuyasha, and the two started brawling and went to the back. Meds came out and removed Claude from the ring.

"Whoa, a family feud I guess, anyway next up is Yusuke Urimeshi", Goku said. Yusuke came out to his Kevin Federline _America's Most Hated_ song and waited in the ring for his opponent. "Ready? You should be, you're opponent is Sango", Goku said. Sango came down to the same song as Inuyasha with Kirara on her shoulder. "I hope Sango can do this", Kagome said. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Yusuke rushed at Sango with a punch but she blocked and did a kick to the stomach, and then an elbow to the arm and a kick to the face. Yusuke wiped some blood off his lips and rushed at Sango with another punch, but she dodged and kicked him in the back. Yusuke then turned around with a viscous punch to the face which knocked her back, then he fired his spirit gun at her, but she moved and tossed her giant boomerang, but he punched it into the air and out of the ring. Sango ran in and did a few punches and kicks to Yusuke and knocked him to the floor. She then did a ground punch, but he moved and she ended up hurting her hand, then he grabbed her by the throat and tossed her off. Yusuke ran at Sango and started beating her down, but she punched him in the gut trying to get up and then did a knee to the gut and a spin-kick to the face which caused more blood out the mouth. Yusuke then punched Sango so hard she obtained a black eye, but she ran in to attack some more, but Yusuke power-slammed her to the ground and then dropped an elbow on her. Sango then staggered to get up and when she did, Yusuke fired his shotgun attack that took Sango out the ring and knocked her out in the process. "Winner is Yusuke", Goku said. Yusuke posed for the crowd and went to the back, still posing. Meds arrived to help Sago get to the back; one of the meds grabbed her boomerang.

"Ok now then person up is Stone Cold Steve Austin", Goku said. Austin's music played as he got to the ring and started doing his trademark middle finger. "Stone cold is the first WWE superstar that advanced in this tournament, let's see if he can go further", JR said. "Now up to fight is Guile", Goku said. Guile came down to his SFII anthem and got to the ring and prepared to fight. "Begin", Goku said. Austin then went to Guile and delivered punch after punch to him, did the finger and delivered a final punch to the face. Guile did not go down, so he took a few jabs at Austin and managed to knock him close to the edge of the ring. Austin went back in and started brawling again and managed to take him down, and then he started to do a mud-hole stomp on Guile. "Austin's raising hell", JBL said. Austin continued to brawl on Guile with punches, and then got in his face, and continued to fight. Guile then started getting up and Austin went for the stunner, but Guile pushed him off and hit the sonic boom that knocked Austin out the ring. "Winner is Guile", Goku said. "Aw that's bullshit", JBL said. Guile celebrated in the ring, but Austin staggered back in and extended his hand. Guile then shook his hand. "Great sportsmanship", Goku said. Austin then did the stunner to Guile, called for a beer and drank some and poured some on Guile's face. "Not the best sportsmanship", Goku said. Austin flipped off Goku and his music played as he made his way to the back. Guile got up a little pissed and went to the back. "That's out Austin, always raising hell, winning or losing", Tazz said.

""That is a very rude person, up now is Ichigo", Goku said. Ichigo came out to his Daughtry song. He entered the ring ready to fight. "His opponent is Tony 'Scarface' Montana", Goku said. Tony to his G-Unit song came out firing his M-16 into the air and entering the ring ready to fight. "Begin", Goku said. Tony ran in and rammed the M-16 into Ichigo's gut, and then rammed the back of his head as he bent over, then did a kick to the face. "Come on Ichigo", Rukia said. Ichigo then used his huge blade to slash Tony in the chest and spilt a little blood, so Tony retaliated by grabbing a knife and stabbing Ichigo in the shoulder. Tony then shot Ichigo's legs and then started punching Ichigo multiple times in the face and then did a DDT. Tony then started pummeling Ichigo. "You think you can fuck with me!" Tony shouted and continued to stomp. Ichigo started getting up and punching Tony, but Tony did a leg sweep and then some stomps to the gut and then started kicking him and rolling him, but when Ichigo got to the edge, he got up and started punching Tony in the gut, but Tony smacked him right out of the ring. "Winner is Tony Montana", Goku said. Tony then left the ring being booed, while Ichigo was carried out of there by meds.

"Tony Montana is incredibly violent, now up is Amy Rose", Goku said. Amy came out to her Sonic Heroes song and was booed by the crowd. "You hurt Cody!" the crowd chanted. "Why do these people hate me?" Amy asked as she got to the ring. "They think you went to hard on Cody, you pretty much injured him", Amy said. "I was just fighting", Amy said. "Nonetheless, your opponent is Batista", Goku said. Batista came out to his theme song as Amy was a little worried. "Here comes the World Heavyweight Champion Batista, normally I feel sorry for that girl but she has it coming", JBL said. "She was only fighting to win, why would they boo her?" Mike said. "Maybe if that were a TNA superstar you would understand", JBL said. Batista entered the ring and prepared to fight. "That girl is gonna get crushed", Rin said. "Well she did meaninglessly hurt someone like Scarface was doing", Maccer said. "Begin", Goku said. Batista charged at Amy, but she dodged out of the way. Batista turned to her and charged again and this time managed to pick her up and put her in a military press slam position and walked to the edge, but she struggled out of it and as she fell to the floor, she kicked his back. Batista got annoyed and kicked Amy's face. He then put her in position to do the Batista Bomb, but she made her hammer appear and struck Batista on the head once and again on the back, knocking him out the ring, and out cold. "Winner is Amy", Goku said. Amy was booed again, so she simply ran to the back, nearly crying. Goku went outside the ring to check on Batista, but meds came to help him. "She defeated the World Heavyweight Champion, at least she's not a Smackdown superstar", Cole said.

Goku reentered the ring. "That wasn't nice to boo that girl even if she did what she did, that guy was huge, anyway up next is Miles 'Tails' Prower" Goku said. Tails came out to his Sonic Heroes song and prepared for his match. "His opponent is Espio", Goku said. Espio came out to his Gunner Nelson song with Charmy and Vector and entered the ring ready to fight. "So a match like this finally came", King said. "Yeah, both inhabitants from Sonic's world to do battle, and it won't be the only one", JR said. "Winner fights Amy, at least I know they can take her", JBL said. "Begin", Goku said. Tails charged at Espio but he kicked Tails back and ran in for some karate attacks and punched Tails to the floor. Tails got up and did an uppercut to Espio, but he did a back cart wheel and ran in with a knee to Tails' gut, then a punch to the face to the edge of the ring. Tails looked up and saw Charmy sticking his tongue at him, then a frog face, and then fish lips. Tails then kisses Charmy on the fish lips he made, causing Charmy to wipe his mouth. "That was new", Chris said, shocked. "Disgusting bastard, let me at him", Charmy said. Vector tried holding Charmy back but was losing his grip. Espio ran at Tails but he managed to do a monkey flip to Espio, then Charmy entered the ring. "Wanna brawl pal?" Charmy said. "Brawling is what got you kicked out of the tournament", Goku said. Then Matt Hardy came to the ring and started attacking Charmy and tossing him out the ring and continuing to attack. Espio was watching this a little embarrassed that he works with them. "Hey Espio!" Tails said. Espio turned to see Tails use his twin tails to whack Espio hard enough to take him out the ring. "Winner is Tails", Goku said. Tails raised his hand, and Matt entered the ring and did his V1 hand signal. Charmy went to sting Matt, but Matt hit Charmy with the Twist of Fate. Matt's WWE theme played as he and Tails left the ring. Espio was yelling at Chaotix, saying they caused him to lose focus and lose the match.

"So much controversy, now up to fight is Randy Orton", Goku said. Randy came out to his WWE them, being booed a little. "Now out WWE champion Randy Orton is ready to battle again", King said. "Let's see if he'll advance in this round", Cole said. Randy got to the ring and did his pose for the crowd. "Now up to fight is Sonya Blade", Goku said. Sonya came out to the Mortal Kombat theme and entered the ring ready to fight. "Let's see how Randy stands in this match", JR said. "Begin", Goku said. Randy grapple struggled with Sonya and got her in a headlock, but she lifted him into a back drop. Randy rolled away from her and stared at her from a distance, then grappled her again and then did a belly-to-belly side slam. Randy then got Sonya in another headlock, but she punched him in the back and started to get up and did a few kicks to Randy's head, and then does a jump kick to the side of the head. Randy fell over and shook his head and Sonya went to stomp on him, but he knocked Sonya off her feet. He then did the Orton Stomp, which was him stomping on every body part on Sonya. Randy then waited for her to get up, and when she did, he went for the RKO, but she pushed him away and did a spin kick to his head. Kano then came down to ringside and taunted Sonya. Sonya lost her focus and was distracted by Kano, Randy used the distraction to his advantage and hit Sonya with the RKO and she fell out the ring after the move was executed. "Winner is Randy Orton", Goku said. "Randy is the first WWE superstar to progress after the second round", JR said. Randy posed for the crowd, but outside Kano was stomping on Sonya. "Still think you're better than me Sonya?" Kano asked. Kano left when Liu, Cage and Lao came and chased him off. Randy grabbed his WWE title and left the ring, while Liu, Lao and Cage helped Sonya to the back.

"That was weird, up next is Leon Kennedy", Goku said. Leon came out to the Resident Evil anthem. He walked around the ring awaiting his opponent. "His opponent is The Rock", Goku said. The Rock came down to his WWE theme. "Let's see The Rock in this match", Cole said. "Begin", Goku said. The Rock ran in and did a back elbow to Leon's face. Leon then did a swift kick to Rock's gut, then a kick to the side of his face that knocked him back a little. Rock then went up to Leon and did a few punches to the face, and did his trademark spit in hand and punch to Leon's face. Leon fell to the floor but ran back in with a spear to The Rock and then started punching the Rock, but Rock started punching Leon in the gut and then set Leon up for the Rock Bottom, but Leon elbowed out of it and then did a head-butt to Rock and then did a scoop slam, and then did a little stomping to The Rock. Rock rolled away a little and when Leon ran at him, he set Leon up for the spine-buster, but Leon turned it into a DDT. Leon then attacked the Rock, but Rock pushed Leon to the edge, but Leon escaped and kicked Rock hard in the back and eliminated him. "Winner is Leon Kennedy", Goku said. Leon celebrated his win and left to the back. The Rock seemed a little disappointed, but went to the back, accepting that a loss is a loss.

"Ok, now up to fight is 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters", Goku said. Masters comes down to the ring to his WWE theme with Victoria while flexing to the crowd. "Hopefully he'll actually fight", JBL said. "That guy's such a jerk", Shippo said. "Hey you're the one who got intimidated", Cesar said. "Hey I would be intimidated by that hunk of muscle", Maccer said. "Hunk?" Paul said. "I'm not attracted to him you fucking twat", Maccer said. Masters flexed in the ring "His opponent is Chun-Li", Goku said. Chun-Li went to the ring to her SFII theme. "Now let's see what he's made of", Cesar said. "Begin", Goku said. Masters ran at Chun-Li but she dodged and did a few kicks to the mid-section of Masters and kicked him away. Chun-Li ran at him but he did a belly-to-belly suplex. Chun-Li got up and stood in stance while Masters prepared to attack, and then the two locked horns, but Masters managed to pull off a Russian Leg Sweep. Masters stomped on Chun-Li a few times. Masters backed up and signaled for the Master Lock (Full Nelson). He then applied the move to Chun-Li. "No one has ever broken this move", Stiller said. "Lashley did", Jimmy said. "Chun-Li isn't as strong as Lashley", Bart said. Chun-Li was in pain but managed to back up and make Masters fall out the ring while still holding the move. "Winner is Chun-Li", Goku said. Masters still had the hold locked in. "Chris you lost, let her go", Goku said. Masters refused to let her go, so Goku went to Masters and punched him off, sending him halfway up the ramp. Masters then went to the back with Victoria following. Chun-Li then went to the back as well accompanied by Goku. "Ha, he lost", Shippo said. "Are you being a sore loser Shippo?" Rin asked. "No, I'm just saying that Chun-Li was better", Shippo said. "Shippo?" Rin said. "Fine, I was upset that he intimidated me, he made me feel weak", Shippo said. "You'll get stronger", Rin said. "But people like Tails and Cream made it to the second round, Tails made it to the third, I ran out the ring", Tails said. "Don't worry Tails, Cream cheated and Tails got lucky, I think you can take them", Rin said and kissed Shippo on the cheek. "Thanks", said. "Lucky?" Chris said. "Cheated?" Vanilla said, annoyed. "It's true, Tails won because Matt Hardy distracted Espio and he won the first time out of luck, Cream had Kenny help her and she's gonna do it again", Rin said.

Goku entered the ring after making sure Masters stayed away from Chun-Li. "What an ass, now up is Ken Shamrock", Goku said. Shamrock came to the ring in his entrance music. "His opponent is Cream", Goku said. Cream came out to the same song as Amy. "Poor little girl", JBL said. "Don't forget about Kenny", Cole said. "Ready, fight", Goku said. Shamrock stalked Cream around the ring as she flew to avoid him. She tried doing a kick to the chest that worked, but Shamrock bounced back and did a chop that knocked Cream down. Cream crawled away but Shamrock stalked her, toying with her. "That guy seems a little scary", Vanilla said. "He should be, he's the World's Most Dangerous Man", Jimmy said. Kenny then came to ringside. "Of course", Rin said, much to the annoyance of Vanilla. "It's Kenny Dykstra again", Cole said. "Shamrock you son of a bitch, quit treating her like that", Kenny said. Shamrock flipped off Kenny and when he turned around, Cream kicked Shamrock in the face and punched him a few times and knocked him out the ring, and Kenny stomped him. "Winner is Cream", Goku said. "You suck!" Rin shouted. Vanilla was ready to strangle her. Kenny got in the ring and hugged Cream and celebrated. Then an enraged Shamrock ran and knocked over Kenny and Cream and managed to get them both in the ankle lock, both legs in one arm. Kenny and Cream started screaming in pain and they were both tapping out to the move, then Goku pulled Shamrock off the two and he walked to the back. Goku checked Kenny and Cream. "It's not broken, just relax your foot Kenny and you'll be fine in a few minutes, you too Cream", Goku said. Both then limped to the back. "That bastard, how dare he hurt my daughter", Vanilla said. Chris was shocked at what Vanilla said. "Serves them right", Rin said. Vanilla became more enraged. "Please don't explode in a rage of anger", Chris said.

"I would call him a sore loser, but I guess he was annoyed at his loss, anyway next up is E-123 Omega, Goku said. Omega came out to his Julien-K song. "Omega is in battle again", Gamma said. "His opponent is The Human Torch", Goku said. Torch came to the ring in his Usher music. "If he loses we won't hear Usher again", Riley said. "I hope he wins", Sarah said. "Begin", Goku said. Omega fired his lasers at Torch but he flew around and threw many flames at Omega, but the flames had no effect. Omega continued to shoot at Torch with machine guns, then with rockets. "This guy is crazy", Torch said. Omega flew up and punched Torch in the gut and punched him down to the ring. Torch got up and went away from Omega but he was shot in the leg. "Ow, motherfucking robot!" Torch said and flew at Omega and punched him in the face. Omega then did multiple punches and tossed Torch out the ring. "Winner is Omega", Goku said. Omega then simply left the ring, and Torch went to the back a bit later.

"Now up to fight is Ermac", Goku said. Ermac came to the ring in the Mortal Kombat theme. "His opponent is Scorpion", Goku said. Scorpion came down to his Motorhead song. "Two Kombatants in the ring, this should be good", JBL said. "Ready, now you may begin in MORTAL KOMBAT!" Goku shouted, and then left the ring after seeing everyone go quiet. Scorpion then punched Ermac and then did a kick and a toss. Ermac got up and did a punch to the face. Both then got into a karate combo attack that lasted a while, then Ermac did some telekinetic slam to Scorpion and then a few stomps on Scorpion, but he kicked Ermac in the back. "Get over here!" Scorpion said and connected with his spear that grabbed Ermac over for an uppercut and then jumping up for a punch to the floor. Ermac started getting up, but Scorpion ran in and did a few punches and then disappeared in fire and appeared behind Ermac with a punch to the back, and then a swift kick to the side of the head. Ermac turned around and started punching Scorpion a few times, and then did a knee to the gut and sent a green wave blast to Scorpion. Ermac ran in for an attack, but Scorpion knocked him into the air and sent a spear "Get over here" that pulled Ermac down for another punch to the air and then waited for Ermac to fall and then did a major punch to Ermac taking him out the ring. "Winner is Scorpion", Goku said. Scorpion did a victory pose and disappeared in fire. Ermac then stumbled to the back. That was an exhausting battle, and there was much blood left in the ring after that battle.

"Now up to person is 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels", Goku said. Shawn came down to the ring to his WWE theme and did his poses and fireworks on the ramp and the final pose in the ring. "His opponent is Shadow the Hedgehog", Goku said. Shadow came down to his Julien-K theme. "How is HBK gonna stand against The Ultimate Life-form?" King asked. "HBK has faced adversity before, but this is a lot", JR said. "Begin", Goku said. Shadow then walked around waiting for an opening, and then just glided in and rammed Shawn in the gut. Shadow then did a few punches to the face and then did a few head-butts. Shawn managed to punch Shadow off him and then did a few stomp attacks. Shadow then got up and did a few punches to the gut and managed to knock Shawn away and glided at him, but Shawn did Sweet Chin Music that knocked Shadow down. Shadow managed to get up and did Black Tornado and did a homing attack that knocked Shawn out the ring. "Winner is Shadow", Goku said. Shadow glided out of the area, and Shawn simply went to the back.

"Next up is Rouge the Bat", Goku said. Rouge came out to her same Julien-K song and showed off to the crowd. "Her opponent is 50 Cent", Goku said. 50 came to the ring with G-Unit in his same song. "Begin", Goku said. 50 ran at Rouge but she flew out of his path but he turned and punched her to the ground. "That's no way to treat a lady", Rouge said. "Hey, you enter the battlefield, you're gonna get hurt, you can just leave", 50 said. "I don't think so", Rouge said and then rushed in and did a kick to 50's gut. "Oh bitch you're going down for that", 50 said. 50 ran in and threw a few punches at Rouge but she kicked the side of his head and knocked him to the floor and did a scissors head lock to him. 50 punched Rouge a few times but she backed away from him and then did a few kicks and knocked him back a bit then out of the ring. "Winner is Rouge", Goku said. Rouge flirted to the crowd a bit and then went to the back. "Joke's on her, her opponent in round 3 is Shadow", 50 said. He laughed and went with G-Unit to the back.

"Next person to fight is Spider-Man", Goku said. Spider-Man came down to his Drake Bell theme. He flung to the ring on his webs. "His opponent is Monkey D. Luffy", Goku said. Luffy then came down to the ring to his Tear for Fears theme. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Spider-Man lunged at Luffy and punched him hard in the gut, and then a kick followed and knocked Luffy back a little. Luffy sent a stretch punch to Spider-Man's face and then jumped in for a kick, but Spider-Man webbed him beforehand and then slammed him to the ground. "Power back Luffy!" Nami shouted. Luffy then did a strong punch to Spider-Man's gut and then a knee to the face and slammed his fist down on Spider-Man's back. Spider-Man then whacked Luffy at the feet and then started punching him, used his webs to lift him into the air and then jumped up and punched Luffy violently in the abdomen and then slammed him down. As Spider-Man was coming down, Luffy then punched his in mid-air and caused Spider-Man to fall down hurt. Sparrow then came to ringside. "You still want more?" Sparrow asked. "Fuck you Sparrow", Luffy said, sticking the middle finger up. Spider-Man made Luffy turn around and then delivered a major punch to the face. Luffy then fought back and punched Spider-Man a few times. "Come on Spider-Man, fire up!" Luffy said. Sanji then came down and attacked Sparrow. Luffy then ran at Spider-Man, but he tossed Luffy up and used his web to bring Luffy down and punch him hard out of the ring. "Winner is Spider-Man", Goku said. Everyone was distracted by Sparrow fighting Sanji and taking it to the back with Luffy following. Spider-Man then went to them to see if he can break up the fight. "Some much drama", Tikal said.

"That's weird, now next up to fight is Kenny Dykstra", Goku said. Kenny came down to the ring to his WWE with Victoria by his side. "It's that guy again", Vanilla said. "Why not just bring Cream with you, she'll come anyway", Goku said. "Oh shut the fuck up", Kenny said. "Asshole, his opponent is Ryu", Goku said. Ryu came down to his SFII theme. "Begin", Goku said. Ryu did a major kick to the gut of Kenny and did karate chop that brought him to the floor. Ryu did a powerful kick to the mid-section that bruised Kenny's ribs. Kenny crawled away but Ryu landed an elbow drop on Kenny. "He's screwed", King said. Kenny rolled away a bit and then leaped at Ryu and started pounding his head a bit and then getting a sleeper hold, but was elbowed in the gut and then punched away. Kenny stood and prepared for Ryu. Then Cream came down to ringside. "Come on Kenny!" Cream said. "Get to the back you annoying little rabbit!" Rin shouted. Vanilla was about to lose it on Rin, but she noticed. "You wanna dance lady?" Rin asked. "Rin, don't", Shippo said. "This is ridiculous, stop arguing", Kenny said distracted. "Focus!" Ryu said and charged at Kenny, but he did a kick to the gut and a punch to the face. Ryu then retaliated by kicking away Kenny to the side. "Get up, get up!" Cream shouted. "Shut up, shut up!" Rin shouted. "That's it", Vanilla said and got up ready to pounce at Rin, but was held back. "Vanilla, please stop, this isn't like you", Vanilla said. "Excuse me, can you keep that lady under control", Ryu said. "Focus", Kenny said and ran to kick Ryu but it was caught. Cream was very worried about the brawl while Victoria merely laughed. "Can you stop, you'll distract Kenny!" Cream said. "You're distracting me", Ryu said. Kenny got his foot away from Ryu and punched him out the ring and when he fell out, he jumped out the ring with his trademark leg drop on Ryu. "Winner is Kenny, and stop fighting in the crowd or I will break it up!" Goku shouted. Vanilla sat down and still upset and Rin sat down as well. Kenny had his hands raised by Cream and Victoria and went to the back and Ryu left still annoyed.

"I don't believe all this controversy, I gotta talk with Rayden about having an exhibition match, anyway up now is Sonic the Hedgehog", Goku said. Sonic sped down to the ring in his Sonic Heroes theme. "His opponent is Tommy Vercetti", Goku said. Tommy came down to the ring to his Flock of Seagulls song. "I hope Sonic can get past that guy, he's crazy", Chris said. "Begin", Goku said. Sonic sped around Tommy but he simply stood still, so Sonic tried to get closer and turn in into a tornado, but Tommy did a kick that hit Sonic hard. "How'd you know I was there?" Sonic asked. "Lucky guess", Tommy said. Sonic was a little annoyed and rammed into Tommy and knocked him a few feet back, almost out the ring. Tommy then ran in and kicked Sonic in the stomach, and then stomped on Sonic. Sonic got annoyed even more and jumped up and head-butted Tommy and did multiple punches and then did a major homing attack that knocked him out the ring. "Winner is Sonic", Goku said. "Aw come on", Cesar said. "That's bullshit!" Maccer said. Tommy was pissed about being eliminated and tossed a rock at Sonic's head. "Don't do that", Goku said. Tommy threw a rock at Goku's head, which pissed him off and flew in and punched him to the backstage area. "You motherfucker!" Maccer shouted. Goku flew up to Maccer and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the floor. "Who's the motherfucker now?" Goku stated. Sonic then dashed out of the ring.

Goku reentered the ring. "Sorry about my actions, next up to fight is Kano", Goku said. Kano came down to his Slipknot song with the rest of the Black Dragon Klan as Maccer went back in the audience. "Jackass", Maccer said. "His opponent is 'The Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Death-Defying' Sabu", Goku said. Sabu came to the ring to his theme with a chair, accompanied by Raven. The Klan surrounded Raven, but he threatened them with his Kendo Stick. "Let's see if Sabu get past this guy", Tazz said. "An ECW original vs. a Mortal Kombat original", Joey said. "Begin", Goku said. Sabu whacked Kano on the head with the chair, then did an Arabian Face-buster and gave Kano a bloody nose early on in the match. Sabu then stomped on Kano, but he zapped Sabu in the shoulder and then got up and started punching Sabu. Sabu then chopped Kano in the chest and then did a DDT. Sabu then put Kano in the camel clutch, but Kano would not submit, and after a minute but broke out of the hold with elbows to the gut. Kano then punched Sabu to the floor. Sonya then came by ringside and tossed a can she had at Kano and hit him in the chest. "I'll deal with you later Sonya", Kano said. Sabu had gotten up and started punching Kano in the face, but Kano shoved him away. "Come on Sabu!" Sonya said. "Why don't you take a fucking hike", Jarek said. Sonya kicked Kobra away and then started fighting with Kabal. Kobra and Kira went to help but Raven started bashing them on the head with his Kendo Stick. He then hit Kobra with the Raven Effect (DDT). Kano was a bit distracted by this and was whacked with the steel chair knocking him out the ring. "Winner is Sabu", Goku said. The Black Dragon Klan was down, but when they got up, Sabu had set up a chair and went back and ran to the chair, jumped off and hit the entire Klan with a cross body attack. Sabu then did his trademark point to the sky and left to the back with Raven and Sonya. The Klan then went to the back a bit humiliated.

"You gotta love ECW, anyway next person to fight is Deuce", Goku said. Deuce came down to the ring with Domino and Cherry to their WWE theme and entered the ring with some boos, ready to fight. "His opponent is Ed Wuncler", Goku said. Ed came down to his Chamillionaire song, and entered the ring ready to fight. "Begin", Goku said. Ed ran in and did a snapmare to Deuce and put him in a chin-lock for an early advantage. Deuce elbowed out of the move and then did a punch to the face. Deuce then did a back-breaker to Ed and then stomped on him a bit and did a standing leg logs, bending his knee and moving it left, causing Ed some pain, but eventually he kicked him off and then Ed did a spinning heel kick that took down Deuce. Ed then started pummeling on Deuce's head, but Deuce then punched him in the gut a few times, and then put Ed in a sleeper hold. Ed eventually got out of the hold and then ran in to do a clothesline but Deuce ducked and did a jumping calf kick and knocks Ed back a little. Deuce kicked Ed the end of the ring and waited for Ed to sit up and did the Crack'em in the Mouth that eliminated Ed. "Winner is Deuce", Goku said. Deuce celebrated in a cocky way as his song played and he was booed a bit. He then went to the back and eventually Ed left the ring too.

"Ok, next up is 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles", Goku said. AJ came down to the ring to his TNA entrance music with Tomko, with both showing their tag team gold. "The phenomenal one is ready to fight", Mike said. "He's one of the few TNA guys that progressed, lets see if he'll progress more", King said. "His opponent is Kenshin", Goku said. Kenshin came down to his Kat De Luna song. "Show him what you got Kenshin", Kamiya said. "Beat that chump", Sagara said. "That 'chump' has 3 world title reigns in TNA", Cesar said. "And he's phenomenal", Stiller said. "Whatever", Sagara said. "Begin", Goku said. Kenshin took out his reverse blade and slashed at AJ but he dodged the attack and did a few kicks and then did a clothesline. AJ then did a few stomps to Kenshin then posed for the crowd which got him booed. "A bit of a show-off", JR said. AJ then picked up Kenshin but Kenshin did a few knees to the gut and did an arm drag take down and put AJ in an arm-bar. AJ struggled to get out of it and managed to roll and get on top of Kenshin to start punching him. AJ then put Kenshin in a half crab, but Kenshin grabbed his reverse blade sword and whacked AJ in the back a few times and then started whacking him with it a lot causing a little blood from the mouth and knocked him to the floor. AJ crawled away a bit, but saw his tag belt still in the ring at the corner. When Kenshin came, AJ took his belt and planted him on the head which knocked Kenshin out, and to make sure he loses, AJ pushed Kenshin out the ring. "Winner is AJ Styles", Goku said. AJ celebrated with his belt and left the ring, leaving behind a booing crowd with Tomko following. Goku checked on Kenshin and saw some blood on his forehead, so he assisted Kenshin to the back. "I hope he'll be ok", Kamiya said.


	7. Day 3, 2nd round part two

Goku reentered the ring. "I'm sure he'll be ok, now up is Vega", Goku said. Vega came down with Cammy to his SFII song. He posed for the crowd on the way to the ring and entered the ring, raising his hand. "His opponent is Gabriel Logan", Goku said. Gabe came down to his Ozzy Osborne song. He entered the ring ready to fight Vega, who bowed to him. "This could be dangerous for Gabe", Lawrence said. "Begin", Goku said. Gabe got a knife and was in fighting stance. Vega ran in at Gabe but he dodged out of the way and tried to slash Vega but Vega kicked him arm hard and knocked the knife out of his hand and did a kick to the face. Gabe fell back and grabbed his knife and tossed it at Vega, but he put his arm up and the knife stabbed his arm and Gabe used the distraction and ran to attack Vega but he did a knee to the gut and then did a slash to his chest and then to the face and did a spin kick to the face and slashed his back and did a triple German Suplex that knocked out Gabe. "Winner is Vega", Goku said. Vega did a backward cartwheel and raised his hand in victory. Vega went out the ring and gave a rose to Vanilla. "That's two", Vega said. He and Cammy walked to the back. Meds came and brought Gabe to the back.

"That Vega guy seems dangerous, anyway next up to fight is Jill Valentine", Goku said. Jill came down to the Resident Evil anthem and raised her hand, and got to the ring, ready to fight. "Her opponent is Sakura Haruno", Goku said. Sakura H came out to her Linkin Park theme and entered the ring, prepared to fight Jill. "Begin", Goku said. Sakura H ran in to attack Jill but she moved and used her taser on Sakura and stunned her, but she rebounded with a kick to the gut. Jill then ran in to punch Sakura but did a huge array of punches and kicks, and then did a spin kick to the face. Sakura H then kneed Jill hard in the gut and did a head-scissors that brought down Jill. Jill managed to get up and do a running boot to the face and then put Sakura in a sharpshooter that had Sakura in some pain, but she managed to escape the hold but grabbing Jill's feet and tripping her. Sakura then did some more strikes that eventually took Jill out of the ring. "Winner is Sakura Haruno", Goku said. Sakura cheered and went to the back. Jill eventually followed, a bit pissed off she lost.

"Now up to fight is Wolverine", Goku said. Wolverine came down to his Ice Cube theme. He enters the ring ready to fight with his claws extended. "His opponent is Raiden", Goku said. Raiden came down to the Captain Jack theme prepared to fight, bringing out his sword. "Let's see if this kid can pull this off", JBL said. "Begin", Goku said. Raiden ran at Wolverine with his sword, and Wolverine ran in as well and blades clashed. Raiden swung at Wolverine many times but Wolverine blocked several times. Wolverine moved his blades at a fast pace and then managed to slash Raiden's chest and then did a kick to the chest. Wolverine stalked Raiden and slashed his leg, causing a scream from Raiden. Raiden then took his sword and stabbed the chest of Wolverine and pushed him back a bit. Raiden got up and did a few kicks to Wolverine and took his sword and whacked Wolverine on the head then slashed him up a bit, but everything healed. Raiden decided not to carry this out more so he lured Wolverine to the edge of the ring, but on the way there, Wolverine slashed at his face causing him to duck and receive a knee to the face, causing a bloody nose that knocked him to the edge, so Wolverine kicked him to fall out the ring. Wolverine celebrated his victory, but saw Raiden dangle at the edge, so he went to Raiden but Raiden got in the ring and delivered a kick to the head and then managed to push Wolverine out the ring. "Winner is Raiden", Goku said. "Seemed a little cheap", JBL said. "Most of the matches were won like that", Cole said. Raiden went to the back following the victory and a pissed off Wolverine went to the back as well.

"Raiden, get to the ER! Now next up is Katara", Goku said. Katara went to the ring to her Five for Fighting song and she entered the ring using water effects to entertain the crowd. "Her opponent is Sub-Zero", Goku said. Sub-Zero came down to the Mortal Kombat theme and entered ready to fight. "Begin", Goku said. Katara whipped Sub-Zero with her water and froze it on him, but he managed to power out of the ice and sent some ice blasts at Katara, but she jumped out of the way and continued to whip Sub-Zero, causing some blood to spill. He then glided in and rammed her with his shoulder (cold shoulder) and then froze her a bit and then kicked her back. Katara ran in and did a few strikes, but Sub-Zero blocked and then did a few hard strikes himself and then did a hip tossed to Katara and kicked her off. Katara got up and dashed at Sub-Zero, but he did an ice punch to her gut and then did a knee to the face, causing blood to come out of Katara's mouth and then was his with an icy upper-cut and he froze her in mid-are and jumped up to dropkick Katara out the ring. "Winner is Sub-Zero", Goku said. Sub-Zero did a victory pose and went to the back. Sokka came down to ringside to assist his sister to the back.

"Now up to fight is Pyro", Goku said. Pyro came down to his Black Market Hero song. "His opponent is Ken Masters", Goku said. Ken came down to his SFII song. "Ready, Begin", Goku said. Pyro then sent a ball of fire to Ken but he cart-wheeled out of the area then ran in and kneed Pyro in the gut and then punched him far back. Ken ran in to attack again but Pyro moved out the way and then put fore on Ken's shirt, so he had to take it off and threw it to the floor, so Goku stomped on the shirt to put out the fire. Pyro then sent more fire toward the path of Ken but he jumped back and did a few punches and kicks that caused blood to come from Pyro's mouth. Pyro then grabbed Ken by the throat and tossed him back and had a great big ball of fire and sent the blasts everywhere, all around the ring and some fire hit Ken and burnt him a bit. The fire only hit the ring, so everyone out the ring was ok, though one fireball fell on the announcer table of JR and King, so Goku had to put it out. "Thanks Goku", JR said. "No problem", Goku said. Ken then did a HADOUKEN to Pyro but he tried to fight back with fire, but the blast was overpowering the heat. "Come, on!" Pyro strained. The blast overpowered the heat, but Pyro jumped out the way and sent a fire ball to Ken but he jumped over the attack and ran to Pyro and kneed him hard in the gut, causing blood out the mouth and then did a SHORYKEN that knocked Pyro out cold. "Winner is Ken", Goku said. Ken celebrated his win in a cocky fashion. He then left the ring, Wesker and Ada came down to the ring and took Pyro to the back.

"Next up to fight is Knuckles the Echidna", Goku said. Knuckles came out to the Sonic Heroes song and swung his fists warm-up style. "Next up to fight is 'The Icon' Sting", Goku said. Sting came to his theme and had a bat ready. "Can the Icon Sting handle this guy?" Mike asked. "Begin", Goku said. Sting walked up to Knuckles and had his bat ready to attack. "You want some?" Knuckles asked. Sting swung his bat but Knuckles dodged, but Sting seized the opportunity to kick Knuckles in the gut and then whack him with his bat on the shoulder. "Damn!" Knuckles shouted. Knuckles then nailed Sting right in the gut with a punch that bruised his ribs and sent him back. Knuckles went to attack Sting again but he did a clothesline to Knuckles and put him in the Scorpion Death Lock, which was difficult due to Knuckles' size, but Knuckles hit Sting in the knee and managed to escape the hold and did a strong punch to Sting's chest that knocked him to the wall on the main audience. "Stop punching people this way Goddammit", Cesar said. "Winner is Knuckles", Goku said. Knuckles celebrated his win and vowed to win the Chaos Emeralds to the crowd. Sting then held his ribs as he walked to the back. Knuckles followed Sting and gave Sting his bat back.

"Nice of him to return the bat, next up is Cyclops", Goku said. Cyclops came to the ring to his Eamon song. "His opponent is CM Punk", Goku said. Punk came down to his WWE theme music. "Out ECW champion is about to take on one of the X-Men what are his chances?" Joey asked. "Not so good, but the kid's got a lot of heart, he'll put up a fight", Tazz said. Punk warmed up by moving his wrists Jiujutsu style. "Begin", Goku said. Punk went up to Cyclops and they locked up with Punk putting Cyclops in a head lock, but Cyclops attacked Punk's back and put Punk in a hammer lock, but Punk did a kick to the mid-section and went back to do an elbow strike to the face. Cyclops punched Punk in the face and then did a scoop slam and then a few stomps and went back and did a running knee drop to the face, but Punk moved out the way and Cyclops ended up hurting his knee. Punk did a few punches and kicks, and did a big kick to the side of the head, then lifted Cyclops up for the GTS (fireman carry to knee to the face). Punk posed for the crowd as Cyclops lay out cold. "Winner is CM-", Goku was saying, but Cyclops got his head up and blasted CM Punk hard enough to take him out of the ring. "Um…Winner is Cyclops", Goku said. Cyclops got up and went to the back, with someone chanting "You suck!" to him. Goku went to check on Punk and he assisted Punk to the back. "That was unexpected", Tazz said. "I hope he's all right", JR said.

Goku came back to the ring. "He'll be ok people, next up is Shikamaru Nara", Goku said. Shikamaru came to the ring to his PANIC! At The Disco entrance music. "His opponent is Richard Aiken", Goku said. Richard came down to his O-Zone song with the rest of his S.T.A.R.S. friends. "Give him hell Richard", Dewey said. "Will do Edward", Richard said. Shikamaru faced down Richard. "Begin", Goku said. Richard went in to attack Shikamaru but he jumped out the way and ran in to so a kick to the gut of Richard and then a kick under the chin knocking Richard to the floor. Richard got up and ran at Shikamaru but received a kick to the face that took down Richard. Richard got up again and went to punch Shikamaru but he blocked the punch and did a punch of his own. Richard back up at bit but stood his ground. "Gotta hand it to you, you don't quit", Shikamaru said. "I'm an elite member of S.T.A.R.S., I don't back down", Richard said. "That's good", Shikamaru said. He then went in and did a combo, but Richard managed to block a punch out of sheer luck, and then take advantage by punching down Shikamaru, but Shikamaru punched Richard in the gut and then viscously kicked Richard out the ring. "Winner is Shikamaru", Goku said. "That guy's 15 minutes didn't last long", JBL said. "That's the second ninja that beat a member of S.T.A.R.S.", Don said. The S.T.A.R.S. took Richard to the back. "I gotta go after them", Botan said. "Be patient", Rukia said. Shikamaru also went to the back.

"Next up is Bobby Lashley", Goku said. Lashley came down to his WWE theme with all the fireworks at stage and ring. "His opponent is Kung Lao", Goku said. Kung Lao came down to the Mortal Kombat theme and prepared to face Lashley. "Begin", Goku said. Lao tossed his hat at Lashley but he jumped out the way and ran in for a shoulder block that took down Lao. Lao then kicked Lashley in the gut and got up and punched Lashley to the floor. Lao then teleported behind Lashley and did a kick, teleport and kick, teleport and kick, this pattern continued until Lashley managed to spear Lao in mid-air. Lao was hurt and was pummeled down by Lashley. He then grabbed Lao by the throat with both hands and lifted him up to his feet and then punched him a bit and pulled him into a powerful clothesline. Lashley lifted him up by Lao's arm and did another clothesline. Lashley then picked up Lao and put him in a stalling suplex that lasted 5 seconds and dropped him to the floor. "Lashley has a lot of momentum", Joey said. Lashley picked up Lao to attack more but received a few punches to the gut and a few fast kicks, but eventually one of those kicks were caught and then Lashley then started punching Lao to the edge of the ring and did his dominator to Lao out the ring. "Winner is Bobby Lashley", Goku said. "I must be getting rusty, or this man has a hidden strength", Lao said. Lashley flexed his muscles to the crowd and went to the back. "Maybe I should speak with Lord Rayden about this", Lao said and went to the back.

"Next up is Solid Snake", Goku said. Snake came down to his Stained song. "His opponent is Noob Saibot", Goku said. Noob came out to his Black Market Hero song. "Can Solid Snake beat this guy?" Cole said. "Begin", Goku said. Noob sent a few shuriken at Snake but he jumped out the way and fired some bullets to Noob but he teleported out with his black hole and appeared behind Snake and smacked him up the ring area. Noob ran at Snake but he did an arm drag to Noob but he recovered and landed on his feet but was speared to the ground by Snake and then pounded in the face but Noob punched Snake in the face and then want invisible. Snake was then punched around and was sucked through a black hole and reappeared in the ring being slammed into the ground. Snake stood up and remained still to listen, trying to anticipate his movements. The crowd remained silent for Snake, and eventually he heard a step near him and threw a punch in Noob's face and actually connected and the crowd cheered wildly. Snake did a few more punches and kicks and managed to knock Noob out of the ring. "Winner is Solid Snake", Goku said. Everyone cheered for Snake and he went to the back and had his hand shaken by Slate, Otacon and Raiden and they went to the back.

"That was cool, next up is Gambit", Goku said. Gambit came down to his Lucas Prata entrance music and showed off his cards. "His opponent is Gangrel", Goku said. Gangrel came out to his entrance music, but this time he was accompanied by Edge and Christian and went to the ring and faced Gambit. "It's the bastards who gave me and Bruce a blood bath", Ark said. "Yeah that was funny", Bart said. "That was disgusting and scary", Lisa said. "The blood wasn't real stupid", Bart said. "You're stupid", Lisa said. "No one's stupid, now pay attention to the fight", Marge said. "Begin", Goku said. Gangrel rushed at Gambit and hit him with a shoulder tackle and then started to punch him down to the ground and stomp on him, but Gambit managed to get up and start pounding Gangrel in the face. He then whacked Gambit with his stick a few times and used a kinetic card to knock Gangrel out of the ring. "Winner is Gambit", Goku said. Gambit bowed to the crowd but the lights went out and music from the Brood played and when the lights came back on, Gambit was covered in blood. "They got him too", Ark said. "Shit, all over my clothes", Gambit said. The Brood was laughing on stage and they left afterwards. Gambit went to the back as well to shower.

"Odd, next up is Rayden", Goku said. Rayden came down to the Mortal Kombat anthem. "His opponent is Sasuke Uchiha", Goku said. Sasuke came down to his Linkin Park theme. "Begin", Goku said. Sasuke ran in to attack Rayden but he kneed Sasuke hard in the gut and then punched him down to the floor and sent lightning at Sasuke but he moved quickly and sent some kunai at Rayden but he zapped them all down. "These Kombatants are really strong ninja, I better be careful", Sasuke said. Sasuke ran in for another attack but Rayden did some wicked combos and took Sasuke down, causing blood to come from his mouth. Sasuke kicked back Rayden and did his fireball jutsu, and Rayden covered his face in an X formation but received bad burning and Sasuke took the time to run in and do a kick to the mid-section of Rayden and then do a few spin kick attacks and then bash Rayden on the head with a strong punch causing him to go face first to the floor, causing blood on Rayden's forehead. Rayden then did his electric tackle attack and knocked Sasuke to the edge of the ring but didn't fall out. Rayden went to attack but Sasuke moved out the way but Rayden managed not to fall out the ring and went back to attack Sasuke and knocked him up the ring. Rayden sent many powerful electric strikes at Sasuke but he dodged them all except one that got him square in the chest and almost stopped him breathing. Rayden flew in to attack some more but Sasuke kicked him under his chin and knocked him in the air and jumped up and did some mid-air combos and punched him down to the ring. As Sasuke came down, Rayden took his stick and whacked Sasuke as he came down and took him up the ring, spitting out blood along the way. Rayden dashed at Sasuke but Sasuke kicked Rayden into the air and did his Lion's Barrage kick that took Rayden to the floor. Sasuke thought Rayden would be down for the count but Rayden got back up. He then dashed at Sasuke with a lightning attack but Sasuke readied his lightning blade attack and hit Rayden hard enough to send him out the ring. "Winner is Sasuke", Goku said. Sasuke panted and raised his hand in victory. Liu was watching from backstage. "He seems like a tough one", Liu said. Sasuke made his way to the back, and Liu went to assist Rayden.

"Great fight, next up is Barry Burton", Goku said. Barry came down to the Resident Evil Anthem. "His opponent is Elektra", Goku said. Elektra came down to her Evanescence song. "I don't know if Barry can get lucky twice", Mark said. "Begin", Goku said. Elektra dashed at Barry with her scythes but he move and rammed her with his shoulder as soon as she passed and then did a back body drop. Elektra got up and slashed at Barry with her weapons and got him twice in the chest. "Dammit!" Barry said. "Give up?" Elektra asked. "No way in hell", Barry said. Elektra then kicked Barry in the face and punched Barry a few times but he blocked her and tossed her to the floor and started beating her until she reached the edge. "This one's quick", Barry said and did a punch that Elektra ducked. "For me it is", Elektra said and threw a kick which Barry ducked and lifted her up and over the edge. "Winner is Barry", Goku said. Barry celebrated. "Damn, he beat 2 Marvel heroes", Ark said. Barry went to the back to be greeted by his friends and Elektra kicked the wall and went to the back as well.

"Good for him, next up is Metal Sonic", Goku said. Metal came down to his Chris Jericho song, accompanied by Dr. Eggman. "His opponent is Albert Wesker", Goku said. Wesker came down to his Black Market Hero song, this time accompanied by Ada Wong. "Ready, begin", Goku said. "Time to do to you what Sonic's done to you many times", Wesker said, and ran in to attack Metal but he jumped up and attempted to land a punch on Wesker but he jumped out of the way. Metal then shot a flamethrower at Wesker but he moved out the way and ran in to punch Metal Sonic back. "Pathetic, you call yourself a Sonic Copy", Wesker mocked. Metal out of anger ran in and rammed Wesker in the gut and punched him hard enough to break his trademark sunglasses. "You'll pay for that", Wesker said and started beating down Metal, punching him and kicking him until he delivered a very powerful thrust punch that took Metal out of the ring. "Winner is Albert Wesker", Goku said. "How can this be?" Eggman said. "Incompetent Doctor, while you're robotic version of Sonic is good, I am a Superhuman, of great ability, and soon I'll be referred to as The Ultimate Life-form, instead of that Shadow hedgehog", Wesker said and went to the back with Ada. Eggman picked up Metal and left.

"The final battle of the second round is here, will Liu Kang come out?" Goku said. Liu Kang came down to the Mortal Kombat Anthem and prepared for his battle. "His opponent is Iron Man", Goku said. Iron Man came down to his Black Sabbath song. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Iron flew in to attack Liu and managed to punch him hard but Liu kept his posture and ran in to attack some more and did a flying kick to Iron's chest. Iron sent a few blasts at Liu but he dodged then and jumped up for a kick to Iron's stomach in mid-air but Iron retaliated by punching Liu in the face, causing a bloody nose and for Liu to fall hard to the ground. Iron man sent another blast, but Liu countered with a fireball attack and jumped up to knee Iron in the gut and then punch him down to the floor. As Liu was coming down, Iron sent a blast that connected with Liu and knocked him back a little. Liu got up and ran in with a kick to the gut and a kick to the air and did a fireball attack that knocked Iron back a little. Liu then jumped up for an uppercut that connected good with Iron and Liu did a plethora of mid-air strikes and then did a kick to the ground and landed down with a major punch to the gut, which caused Iron to cough up blood through his mouth hole of his suit. Iron got up a bit weak and Liu finished things off with a bicycle kick that took Iron out the ring. "Winner is Liu Kang", Goku said. "Goku I need to ask you something, who was that boy, the ninja that defeated Rayden?" Liu asked. "That was Sasuke Uchiha; I believe his clan was famous in the leaf village, until they were all murdered by his older brother Itachi Uchiha", Goku said. "I see, do you know any info about Bobby Lashley and Anakin Skywalker?" Liu asked. "Bobby was a former United States Champion and a 2 Tine ECW champion, and was an great amateur wrestler in the army Anakin Skywalker was the evil dark Lord Darth Vader who was somehow resurrected, if you wanna know more ask just about anyone, especially a comic book geek", Goku said. "Thank you, these three may very well be decent Kombatants or deadly enemies", Liu said and went to the back, followed eventually by Iron Man. "That's all for today ladies and gentlemen, see you tomorrow with Rounds 3 and 4", Goku said.

Everyone went to the restaurant to relax from their victories. "Well the five of us made it", Sonic said. "Yeah, I can't believe I was able to defeat Espio", Tails said. "Well technically you had help from Matt Hardy", Knuckles said. "He was evening the odds, Charmy tried to interfere, besides Cream always has help from Kenny Dykstra", Tails said. "Hey!" Cream said. "Are you implying Cream is helpless, because if Vanilla was gonna wail on that girl for saying that, imagine what I'll do to you", Amy said. "Save it for tomorrow Amy, that's when you are up against Tails", Sonic said. "That may be a problem", Knuckles said. Inuyasha came in to the area. "We're that much closer", Inuyasha said. Tony came as well. "Yeah, but tomorrow after I beat Guile, I'll be that much closer too", Tony said. "Have you seen that guy, he's huge", Amy said. "Hey if a bunch of fucking Cubans were unable to kill me, I can take this fucking marricon", Tony said. Guile stepped behind Tony. "I would like to see you try and beat me", Guile said. "I'm always ready for a challenge", Tony said. Vega stepped in. "Settle down Guile", Vega said. "It's you", Sonic said. "I see you're doing well, I hope to see you later in the tournament", Vega said. "Same here", Sonic said. In a hallway, Liu came across Sakura. "Where is your friend?" Liu asked. "Which one?" Sakura asked. "The Uchiha boy", Liu said. "Sasuke, I think he's training", Sakura said. "Of course he is", Liu said. Lao came up to Randy. "Where is Bobby Lashley?" Lao asked. "Probably weight lifting", Randy said. "Thank you", Lao said. Rayden went to Anakin. "Are you gonna go on our offer?" Rayden asked. "How do I get in?" Anakin asked. "You'll be training, along with two other people we're trying to recruit, so will you join?" Rayden asked. "I will join", Anakin said. "Good, you will join after the tournament", Liu said. The RE people were confronted by Wesker and his group. "Well Leon and Barry, you also progressed, Barry, we may meet in the tournament", Wesker said. "There's nothing I wouldn't love more than pounding the hell out of you", Barry said. "We'll see", Wesker said and left with his group. Luis and Richard came. "Leon, what's up?" Luis said. "Hi there Rebecca", Richard said. "Hey there Richard", Rebecca said. "How's it going lately Luis?" Leon asked. The group chatted a bit. Everyone prepared for the next day.


	8. Day 4 part one, 3rd round

Everyone came back for day four. "Welcome back ladies and gentle men, we will have rounds 3 and 4 today, first up to battle is Inuyasha", Goku said. Inuyasha came down to his John Cena theme and waited for his opponent. "His opponent is Yusuke Urimeshi", Goku said. Yusuke came down to his Kevin Federline theme. "A fight between two cocky teenagers", Lisa said. "Begin", Goku said. Yusuke and Inuyasha rushed in and punched each other's fists, then start punching and dodging each other's attacks. Inuyasha managed to slash Yusuke in the face causing blood to fly, Yusuke managed to punch Inuyasha in the nose, causing a nosebleed. Yusuke then did a few punches that Inuyasha evaded and managed to kick Yusuke in the gut and knock him back. Yusuke ran in and speared Inuyasha to the ground and began pummeling his face but Inuyasha punched Yusuke off him and knocked him away a bit. Inuyasha ran in and began doing various punches to Yusuke and then kneed him hard in the gut and punched him up to the air and Inuyasha jumped to punch him back down. Inuyasha did blades of blood on the way down and hurt Yusuke a bit. When Inuyasha landed on the ring, Yusuke shot the spirit gun, Inuyasha dodged the attack and used the WINDSCAR that hit Yusuke and injured but didn't kill him. Goku checked on Yusuke. "I think he's out, the winner is…" Goku was saying but saw Yusuke get up. Yusuke was almost at his feet but Inuyasha ran in and punched him hard out of the ring. "Winner is Inuyasha", Goku said. "I will get the Shikon Jewel back", Inuyasha said. He went to the back and Kurama came to assist Yusuke to the back.

"Next up to fight is Guile", Goku said. Guile came down to his SFII theme. "His opponent is Tony 'Scarface' Montana", Goku said. Tony came down to his G-Unit song and fired is machine gun onstage and went to the ring and fired a bullet into the air, the crowd was a little afraid to boo him at the moment. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Guile did a hard punch to Tony that knocked him way back. "I gotta be careful with him, he's super strong, I need a strategy", Tony said. Guile ran in for a punch but Tony rolled out of the way. Tony whipped out a handgun but Guile grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. "You motherfucker I really liked that gun", Tony said and rammed Guile in the gut with his machine gun and shot him leg. Guile then punched Tony back and then did the Sonic Boom which caused Tony to jump out of the way. "This motherfucker is crazy", Tony said. Guile ran in to punch Tony but he jumped out the way. "Fight me dammit!" Guile said and ran in to attack again. "How does this guy move fast after I shot him in the leg?" Tony said. Guile ran in to attack Tony again so he grabbed his M16 but Guile punched it away out the ring. "Don't fuck up my gun", Tony said and then punched Guile in the face and then did a jumping DDT that took the big man down. Guile then got up and saw Tony running from him. "All I gotta do is take him out the ring", Tony said. Guile ran at Tony but he ducked out of the way and Guile almost fell out the ring, when he turned around, Tony ran in and kicked Guile out the ring. "Winner is Tony Montana", Goku said. Tony raised his hand and went to get his gun and left the area, but grabbed what was left of his handgun. "Shit", Tony said and went to the back. Guile was unhappy and started prancing around the ring in anger, and then Austin's theme played and came to the ring and grabbed a microphone. "I see you're prancing around here like a little bitch (what!?) Complaining you lost a match (what!?) What makes you so fucking cool? (what!?) You're just a big whining son of a bitch (What!?)" Austin (and crowd) said. Guile shoved Austin back, and Austin retaliated with a stunner and called for some beer and drank. Tony was on the stage watching and laughing. Austin then went to the back and Ken came down to assist Guile.

"Austin always raises hell, ain't that true JR?" Goku said. "Damn right Goku", JR said. "Anyway next up to fight is Amy Rose", Goku said. Amy came down to her Sonic Heroes theme and was booed by the crowd again. "Good for nothing people", Amy said. "Her opponent is Miles 'Tails' Prower", Goku said. Tails came down to his Sonic Heroes theme. "This will be a problem", Chris said. "I can't believe this is gonna happen", Tikal said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later if they're in the same tournament", Cesar said. "Ready, Begin", Goku said. Tails put his hands up and Amy walked to him. "Tails, you think you can throw the fight for me?" Amy asked, doing the cute look thing. "I can't do that", Tails said. "Oh really, I'll show you Tails", Amy said and threw a punch but Tails ducked. She threw more punches but he dodged them all. She then whipped out her hammer and tried to whack him but he dodged with no problem. "Stand still dammit!" Amy said. She continued to swing and he simply flew away from her and he lured her far enough so that she falls out the ring. "Winner is Tails", Goku said. Everyone cheered loudly and Amy got really sad and covered her eyes in shame. Tails then went to Amy and gave her a hug and rubbed his cheek on her cheek and gave her a little kiss that caused her to blush. He then brought her to the ring and raised her hand, though not many people cheered her, she got some boos. "Well you matter to me and the others Amy", Tails said, Amy gave him a hug, but Cody Rhodes's entrance music played and he came to the ring and got a microphone. "You almost ended my wrestling career with your fucking crazy hammer, so I brought a little family to help deal with you; I would like to introduce my older brother, Dustin Rhodes, better known as, Goldust!" Cody said. Goldust came down to his WWE theme in yellow lighting. He entered the ring and removed his robe and long hair wig and stood beside his brother confronting Amy and Tails. "You don't scare us", Tails said. Cody kicked Tails off and he and Goldust teamed up on Amy and started pummeling her. "Oh for crying out loud, how can he do something like that?" Cole asked. "He's pissed off that that girl used a hammer on him, I would be pissed, though I can choke her out by myself", Tazz said. People cheered as Amy was being pummeled but Tails then whacked Cody and Goldust off Amy and the two went to the back. Tails then took Amy by her hand and took her to the back.

"That was awkward, next up is 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton", Goku said. The WWE champion came down to his entrance music with fireworks and made it t the ring showing off the WWE title. "His opponent is Leon Kennedy", Goku said. Leon came down to the Resident Evil anthem and confronted Randy. "You'll be the second 3rd generation superstar I take out", Leon said. "Please I can take you, The Rock went too easy on you because he pitied you, I won't", Randy said. "You talk big, can you back it up?" Leon asked. "I'm so confident I'll put my WWE title on the line", Randy said. "Do it then", Leon said. "Goku this match is for my WWE title", Goku said. "Ok then, ladies and gentlemen, this match will also be contested for the WWE Title", Goku said. "You gotta be kidding me!" King said. Randy gave Goku the belt and he raised it in the air and put it to the side. "Begin", Goku said. Leon did a kick to Randy's side and then did a knee to the gut and did a swinging neck-breaker. Randy tried to get up but Leon then started stomping on Randy. Leon then grabbed Randy in an ankle lock but Randy kicked Leon off and then punched Leon in the face and did his trademark over the back, neck grabbing back-breaker. Randy then put Leon in a sleeper hold, but Leon managed to elbow out of it. Leon then kneed Randy in the gut and lifted him into a power-bomb position and went to the edge of the ring but Randy punched Leon in the face a few times and made Leon fall back so that he didn't fall out the ring. Randy then started stomping on each part of Leon's body. He then backed up a little and when Leon went to get up, Randy went for the punt to the head but Leon moved out the way and did a German Suplex. Leon grabbed Randy and went to throw him out the ring but Leon got elbowed in the gut and then got kneed in the face, and then Randy hit Leon with the RKO. Randy then dragged Leon and tossed him out the ring. "Winner and still WWE Champion, Randy Orton", Goku said. Randy raised the WWE title in victory and received some booing from the crowd. He then went to the back, eventually followed by Leon in disappointment that he didn't advance and is not WWE Champion. "Luckily Randy pulled off that win or the WWE title would have left RAW", King said.

"We even had a title defended here, next up is Chun-Li", Goku said. Chun-Li came down to her SFII theme. "Her opponent is Cream the Rabbit", Goku said. Cream came down to her Sonic Heroes theme and looked at Chun-Li and felt intimidated. "Hey relax I'm sure your boyfriend Kenny will be here any minute!" Rin shouted. "Will you keep your mouth shut little girl, that is not her boyfriend", Vanilla said. "Right he's your boyfriend", Rin said. "I'm gonna kill you", Vanilla said. "Can we please stop", Chris said. "I've never been so irritated in my life", Vanilla said. "Don't expect your wrestler friend, I have Ken and Ryu on stage to make sure he doesn't come", Chun-Li said. Cream gulped at that. "Begin", Goku said. Cream kept her distance from Chun-Li while Chun-Li eyed Cream and tried to see how she can end it quick without doing too much damage to Cream. Cream decided it would be best if she attacked straight up and with a kick to Chun-Li's chest, but she merely stepped back. Around that time a man in a black cloak and black hat covering his face appeared in the crowd next to Vanilla. Vanilla was a little confused but paid attention to the fight. Chun-Li saw the guy in the cloak and grew suspicious. Cream went to attack Chun-Li again but she merely stepped aside and grabbed Cream by the ears and tossed her up the ring while Chun-Li looked on, then called for Ken to come to ringside. Ken came down and looked at the guy in the cloak. "Who are you?" Ken asked. The guy didn't answer. "Get an answer", Chun-Li said and knocked away Cream as she came to attack. "Who are you pal, I want a fucking answer", Ken said. The guy still didn't answer. Cream went to attack Chun-Li again but she kicked her away to the edge on the other side. "Answer the question, who are you, are you Kenny?" Ken asked. The man shook his head. Cream looked on and saw someone coming from the crowd on that side wearing a long jacket and a hat. "Who are you?" Cream asked. "It's me, Kenny", Kenny said. "Then who's that?" Cream asked. "A friend, here take this", Kenny said. He gave Cream brass knuckles. Not many people were paying attention as they were watching Ken confront the cloaked guy. "Sneak up on her, and punch her", Kenny said. "Isn't that cheating?" Cream asked. "There's no cheating in this tournament, you can use whatever weapon you want", Kenny said. Cream took the brass knuckles and flew over to Chun-Li very discretely. "Take off your hat", Ken said. The guy shrugged and took off his hat, revealing himself to Ken. "Who are you?" Ken asked. "I'm Johnny Jeter of the Spirit Squad, Kenny's old group", Jeter said. "If you're here then…" Ken was saying but Chun-Li had been punched by Cream out of the ring with the brass Knuckles. "Winner is Cream", Goku said. "Kenny's not here but his cheerleader buddy is? That just plain sucks", Rin said. Kenny was in the ring celebrating with Cream. "Where'd you come from?" Ken asked. "The crowd on the other side, thanks for covering for me Johnny", Kenny said. "Dammit", Chun-Li said. Kenny took Cream to the back while Chun-Li went with Ken to the back and Jeter left the crowd..

"Can't get rid of that guy, next up is E-123 Omega", Goku said. Omega came down to his Julien-K theme. "His opponent is Scorpion", Goku said. Scorpion came out to his Motorhead theme. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Omega shot some bullets at Scorpion but he dodged out of the way and sent his spear which Omega flew away from. Scorpion ran in to attack again but received a major punch to the gut and then a mini-bomb that wounded Scorpion a bit. Omega then grabbed Scorpion by the throat and tossed him back and sent a wide array of bullets that injured Scorpion but wasn't enough to stop him. Scorpion disappeared in fire and appeared behind Omega with a punch and then sent fire at Omega which didn't do much damage to him. "Get over here!" Scorpion said and sent a spear to Omega which didn't pierce him. "Get over here!" Scorpion said and sent another spear that merely dented him. "Get the fuck over here!" Scorpion said and managed to pierce Omega and pulled him in for a flaming uppercut that knocked Omega high, but he took the opportunity to send a wide array of missiles to the ring that blasted Scorpion out the ring. "Winner is Omega", Goku said. Scorpion disappeared in fire and Omega came back down. He then walked to the back.

"That was a hell of a match, literally, next up is Shadow the Hedgehog", Goku said. Shadow came down to his Julien-K theme. "His opponent is Rouge the Bat", Goku said. Rouge came down to the same theme. "How will this go down?" Chris asked. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Shadow was confused on how to do this. "You don't need to go easy, give it your all", Rouge said. Shadow nodded and dashed at Rouge and tried to punch her but she flew off and landed down a kick to the head. Shadow went back a bit and then Rouge went and tried to punch Shadow but he kicked her in the gut and then he punched her in the face and knocked her back. Rouge then did a spin kick to Shadow's face and he staggered back and spit some blood. Rouge then flew in for a punch but Shadow moved and then dashed around Rouge a lot and eventually hit her with a major homing attack that knocked her out the ring. "Winner is Shadow the Hedgehog", Goku said. Shadow went outside and helped Rouge up. "Sorry I went so rough on you", Shadow said. "Better than going easy on me and making me look weak", Rouge said. The two left the area.

"Next up is Spider-Man", Goku said. Spider-Man came down to his Drake bell theme. "His opponent is Kenny Dykstra", Goku said. Kenny came down to the ring with Johnny Jeter to his WWE theme. "Begin", Goku said. Spider-Man webbed Jeter to the wall and then ran in to punch Kenny square in the face. "I hope that stupid Rabbit Cream doesn't come, and you stay away from me", Rin said, acknowledging that Vanilla was ready to attack her. Kenny got up and ran in to attack Spider-Man but he jumped out the way and did a major punch to the gut and then slammed him to the floor. Spider-Man then put Kenny in a Boston Crab. Kenny was in pain and almost submitted but Cream flew to ringside. "Stupid rabbit!" Rin shouted and tossed a bag of popcorn and Cream, but she came down and kicked Rin in the face. Spider-Man then shot a few webs at Cream but she flew around but he eventually got her and tried pulling her in but she continued to fly and resist. Spider-Man was really focused on bringing her in. "This girl has a strong will power, but…" Spider-Man said and pulled her more. Kenny took the opportunity to push Spider-Mann and managed to get him out the ring. "Winner is Kenny Dykstra", Goku said. "Are you kidding me?" Spider-Man asked. Cream and Kenny went to free Jeter and they all went to the back, then Spider-Man also went to the back in an annoyed way.

"Wow, next up is Sonic the Hedgehog", Goku said. Sonic rushed to the ring to his Sonic Heroes theme. "His opponent is Sabu", Goku said. Sabu came down with Raven to his entrance theme. "Let's see Sabu get past Sonic", Tazz said. "Begin", Goku said. Sonic dashed at Sabu but Sabu managed to whack him back with his chair. Sonic got up and wiped blood off of his mouth. "Ok Sabu lets get serious", Sonic said. He dashed at Sabu again and managed to kick the chair away from Sabu but he moved away from Sonic and ran in for a punch but Sonic jumped back and did a tornado spin to Sabu and rammed him out of the ring. "Winner…" Goku was saying but Raven came in to attack Sonic but Sonic moved and rammed him out. "Uh, winner is Sonic", Goku said. Sonic raised his hand and dashed to the back. "So ends the ECW Originals in this tournament", Tazz said.

"Coming to the ring now is Deuce", Goku said. Deuce came down with Cherry and Domino to their WWE theme. "His opponent is AJ Styles", Goku said. AJ came down to his TNA theme accompanied by Tomko and the two showed off their tag team gold. "One half of the TNA Tag Team champions AJ Styles is ready for battle", Don said. "Deuce was also a former tag team champion on Smackdown with his partner Domino, but this is one on one, so it's a different story here", Cole said. "Begin", Goku said. Deuce and AJ locked up and Deuce grabbed AJ into a headlock, but AJ countered into an Atomic Drop. Deuce moved away from AJ rubbing the part he was injured at and AJ kicked him hard in the chest and did an arm drag suplex and held his arm in a standing arm bar which caused Deuce some pain but Deuce managed to kick AJ in the head and then punched him back a bit but AJ shoved Deuce off and did a dropkick to Deuce's chest and then put Deuce in a leg lock. Deuce managed to kick AJ in the face and went for a jumping calf kick but AJ dodged and then did a pelè kick that knocked Deuce of his feet. AJ then did a standing Styles slash (frog splash) and then posed and waited for Deuce to get up. Domino wanted to interfere but Tomko prevented that with a running boot to the face. AJ then set Deuce up for the Styles clash and went to the end of the ring and performed the move. "Winner is AJ Styles", Goku said. AJ celebrated his victory and went to the back with Tomko. Deuce, Domino and Cherry also went to the back, really pissed off.

"Now up is Vega", Goku said. Vega came down with Cammy to his SFII theme and waved at everyone and blew a few kisses. "His opponent is Sakura Haruno", Goku said. Sakura came down to her Linkin Park theme and entered the ring ready to fight Vega. He threw a rose at her feet and bowed to her. "Begin", Goku said. Sakura rushed at Vega with a kunai and slashed but he jumped out the way and slashed her shoulder and kicked her away. Sakura then sent some shuriken at Vega but he blocked them all with his claws and ran in to knee her in the gut and elbow her away. She went back but than dashed in with a punch to the gut then a kick to the knee and an uppercut. Vega went back from the uppercut but rebounded with a cart-wheel and then dashed in and slashed Sakura a few times and then did his triple German Suplex that knocked her out cold. "Winner is Vega", Goku said. Vega bowed and went to ringside and gave a rose to Botan. "That's 3", Vega said. He went to the back with Cammy. Sasuke came out to help Sakura to the back.

"Next up is Raiden", Goku said. Raiden came out to his Captain Jack theme and readied for battle. "His opponent is Sub-Zero", Goku said. Sub-Zero came out to the Mortal Kombat anthem. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Raiden went to Sub-Zero and tried to slash him with his sword but Sub-Zero managed to move and then kick Raiden back. Sub-Zero then did his cold shoulder attack to Raiden and knocked him back a little. Raiden rubbed his injured area and went back on the offence with a running kick to the head, but Sub-Zero countered with an icy punch to the face that caused nosebleed for Raiden. Sub-Zero then did a few karate blows and then froze Raiden and then kicked him hard and caused him to fall out the ring. "Winner is Sub-Zero", Goku said. Sub-Zero raised his hand and glided to the back.

"Next up is Ken Masters", Goku said. Ken came down to his SFII theme ready to fight. "His opponent is Knuckles the Echidna", Goku said. Knuckles came down to his Sonic Heroes theme. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Knuckles ran in and punched Ken hard in the gut and then delivered an uppercut that knocked Ken back. Knuckles ran in to attack more and nailed Ken in the face then punched his head into the ground and started pounding his back but Ken managed to knock Knuckles back a bit and ran in with a kick to Knuckles' face and knocked him back. Knuckles then ran in and did a long series of punches but Ken managed to move out the way and then did a major punch to Knuckles' face that knocked him far back. Knuckles wiped some blood from his nose and ran in to punch him but Ken grabbed his arm and kicked him back. Knuckles then jumped into the air and then managed to land a punch in Ken' face and caused some blood from his mouth. Knuckles threw another punch at Ken but he blocked and then kicked him off and then did a HADOUKEN and managed to render Knuckles unable to fight. "Winner is Ken Masters", Goku said. Ken went to the back, and Sonic arrived with Tails to take Knuckles to the back.

"Next up is Cyclops", Goku said. Cyclops came to the ring to his Eamon song. "His opponent is Shikamaru Nara", Goku said. Shikamaru came down to his Panic and the Disco music. "These people had perfect matches, lets see them against each other", Cole said. "Begin", Goku said. Shikamaru dashed in to attack Cyclops but he zapped Shikamaru with his laser and hurts him a bit. Cyclops did another blast but Shikamaru jumped up and then landed down a kick to Cyclops' face and causes a little nosebleed. Cyclops then punched Shikamaru back but he then took a kunai and slashed Cyclops' chest and then kicked him back a bit and then jumped and delivered a head scissors. Shikamaru did an arm-bar to Cyclops but eventually Cyclops pulled his arm out and did some blasts to him but he rolled out the way and ten ran in and did a major knee to the gut and an uppercut kick and then did a plethora of punches and a drop-kick. Cyclops started to get up and zapped Shikamaru in the chest and rubbed his injured area. Cyclops ran in but Shikamaru did a strong uppercut and Cyclops went far into the air and then Shikamaru then did a series of mid-air attack and took Cyclops out the ring. "Winner is Shikamaru", Goku said. Shikamaru panted and then went to the back. Cyclops then stumbled to the back.

"Next up is Bobby Lashley", Goku said. Lashley came down to his WWE theme with the fireworks on stage and in the ring. "His opponent is Solid Snake", Goku said. Snake came down to his Stained song. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Both guys pranced around the ring until they locked up but Lashley went behind Snake and tripped him and then went in for a headlock on the ground. Snake managed to elbow Lashley off him and then stomped on him and then grabbed him in an arm lock. Lashley then pushed off Snake and then did a running shoulder block that took down Snake. Lashley then dropped down a few elbow drops. Snake then rolled away but was stomped on a bit but Snake got up and then did a few punches and kicked Lashley back. Snake then did a cart-wheel to kick that knocked Lashley off his feet, and then did a spinning toe hold to Lashley which caused him some pain but he managed to kick off Snake. Lashley then hit Snake with a viscous clothesline that almost knocked out Snake, but he managed to get up and was hit with a spear. Snake was still able to move, but Lashley picked him up into an Oklahoma slam position and managed to slam him out the ring. "Winner is Bobby Lashley", Goku said. Lashley raised his hand and left to the back and passed an observing Kung Lao. Snake then went to the back a bit hurt.

"Next up to fight is Gambit", Goku said. Gambit came down to his Lucas Prata theme and showed off his cards. "His opponent is Sasuke Uchiha", Goku said. Sasuke came down to his Linkin Park theme and prepared for battle. "Begin", Goku said. Sasuke tossed his kunai at Gambit but he whacked them off with his staff. Sasuke took advantage of the distraction and ran in to kick Gambit but he whacked him with a staff and knocked him back a little. Gambit then tossed a kinetic card at Sasuke but he moved quickly and did his fireball jutsu but Gambit ran off and then Sasuke ran in to attack Gambit by kicking him hard in the gut causing blood to cough out and then did a knee to the face and then punched him around a bit and took him down. Sasuke then went back and did a hard kick to the abs of Gambit and then lifted up Gambit and kicked him into the air and jumped up to do the Lion's Barrage kick that knocked out Gambit. "Winner is Sasuke Uchiha", Goku said. Sasuke went to the back and passed an observing Sonya Blade. Cyclops came to the ring and assisted Gambit to the back.

"Now for our first triple threat match, first up is Barry Burton", Goku said. Barry came down to the Resident Evil anthem. "This guy has been lucky, can he continue that luck?" Cole said. "Next up is Albert Wesker", Goku said. Wesker came down to his Black Market Hero theme. "This guy gives me the creeps", King said. "Finally is Liu Kang", Goku said. Liu Kang came down to the Mortal Kombat anthem. "He and his friends have been eyeing Bobby Lashley and Sasuke Uchiha, what can be going through their minds?" Joey asked. "This is elimination style, two people out, last one standing wins, begin", Goku said. Barry eyed Wesker and Liu; Wesker eyed Barry, but was wary of Liu, Liu kept a straight face. Wesker then shot Liu's abdomen and rushed in to punch Barry in the gut and then knocked him to the side. Wesker then stomped on Barry a bit but Liu managed to come in and then kick him away and then start attacking Wesker, but then Wesker punched off Liu. Barry then tackled Wesker and then started to pummel him. Wesker managed to knock Barry away and then ran in with a kick to the side of the head of Barry. Liu then did a fireball attack but Wesker jumped out the way and went to Liu and kneed him in the area Liu was shot. Liu was hurt but he managed to kick Wesker in the side of the head. Barry then attacked Wesker from behind, but Wesker did a thrust punch to Barry that took Barry out the ring. "Barry Burton is eliminated", Goku said. Barry then stumbled to the back. Liu and Wesker exchanged punches and each man had a bloody face. Wesker grabbed Liu's hand into a hammerlock and tried to break his arm, but Liu managed to elbow Wesker in the face and then did a few kicks to Wesker and then did a monkey flip. Liu waited for Wesker to get up and then hit the bicycle kick and finished things off with a fireball attack that took Wesker out the ring with his uniform on fire. Steve and Ada came down and helped Wesker put out the fire. "Winner is Liu Kang", Goku said. Liu panted and went to the back. Steve and Ada followed a furious Wesker to the back.


	9. Day 4 part two, 4th round

Time for round 4, get ready people, first up to fight is Inuyasha", Goku said. Inuyasha came down to the ring to his John Cena entrance, still a bit hurt from his earlier fight with Yusuke. "His opponent is Tony Montana", Goku said. Tony came down to his G-Unit theme with the gunfire on stage from his M-16. He couldn't do the handgun shot in the ring do to his gun being crushed by Guile. "Ready, begin", Goku said. Inuyasha slashed at Tony but he jumped out the way and ran in and delivered a shoulder block to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't really budge. Inuyasha then smacked Tony back and rain in to slash him but Tony moved out the way and took his M-16 and shot at Inuyasha and fit him a bit, but it still didn't stop Inuyasha and he used his blades of blood on Tony and then ran in with a knee to the gut and then punched his face into the floor. Tony got up and spit the blood out of his mouth. "You horse!" Tony shouted and ran in and punched Inuyasha in the face and grabbed his M-16 and smacked Inuyasha around and kicked him back, but Inuyasha dashed in and slashed Tony's chest, causing a lot of blood to spill. Inuyasha jumped up and tried to land a punch on Tony but Inuyasha blasted him with his grenade launcher and knocked Inuyasha back to the edge. Tony ran in and knocked him out the ring with his M-16. "Winner is Tony Montana", Goku said. "I don't believe it!" Kagome shouted. "This can't happen", Shippo said. Ton went to the back smiling. Inuyasha was on his knees in shock of what happened. "At least you lost to a legend", Goku said. Inuyasha went to the back in complete shock.

"What a shame, he entered to get the jewel back but all his friends are out, anyway next up is Miles Prower", Goku said. Tails came down to the ring to his Sonic Heroes theme. "His opponent is the WWE Champion Randy Orton", Goku said. Randy then came down to the ring to his WWE entrance theme with the fireworks. "Begin", Goku said. Randy went after Tails but he moved out of the way and whacked him back with his tails. Randy then tried to punch Tails but he used his twin tails to block the punch, so Randy kicked him in the stomach and hurt Tails a bit. Randy tried to do a punt to the head but Tails moved quickly and then punched Randy in the face and did kicked him a bit and then whacked Randy with his tails and flew in to head-butt Randy in the face. Randy punched Tails back but Tails flew in and kicked Randy in the gut and whacked Randy hard out the ring. "Winner is Tails", Goku said. Tails celebrated his win, then got the WWE title and raised it in the air. "How cute, he thinks he's the WWE champion", Joey said. "Cute? That kid fought robot armies, I don't think he should be remembered as cute", Tazz said. "Tails beat the WWE champion, that's something", Tikal said. Randy then came in the ring and did an RKO to Tails. He then went back and did his punt to the head of Tails. Randy started over Tails ass the crowd booed him. Leon then came down to the ring to attack Randy but Randy kicked Leon in the gut and delivered an RKO. He then went back and punted Leon in the head. He left when Sonic, Chris R and Kenny came down to the ring and chased off Randy so he went to the back with his WWE title. Sonic helped up Tails, while Chris R and Kenny assisted Leon to the back. "That's horrible", JR said. "Randy crossed the line when he did that to a kid Tails' age", King said.

"I hope they'll be fine, anyway on with the show, next up is Cream the Rabbit", Goku said. Cream came down to her Sonic Heroes theme. "Oh no not her again", Goku said. "You girls in the audience better not start fighting", Goku said. Cream waved to everyone in the crowd, and even to the announcers. "Hi there", Joey said. "Shut up Joey, you'll scare her off with your irritating voice", Tazz said. "Her opponent is E-123 Omega", Goku said. Omega came down to his Julien-K theme. "Even if Kenny comes, I doubt he'd be able to distract Omega, begin", Goku said. Omega sent some missiles at Cream but she flew away. Omega then went to Cream and punched Cream hard in the stomach and punched her to the ground. Kenny then came down to ringside. "Hey take it easy on her", Kenny said. "Leave", Omega said. "You suck, no wonder Eggman locked you up in that room", Kenny said. Omega was unhappy and started going after Kenny via jetpack but he ran away, so he chased him all the way to the back. "If Omega doesn't come back by the count of 10, he's out", Goku said. Goku counted but Omega never showed up, then the 10 count occurred. "Omega is eliminated, winner is Cream", Goku said. Cream cheered but Rin booed her. Cream ignored her and went to the back.

"This is getting weird, anyway next up is Shadow the Hedgehog", Goku said. Shadow came down to his Julien-K theme and awaited his opponent. "His opponent is (chuckles) Kenny Dykstra", Goku said. Kenny's theme played but he didn't appear on stage. "Kenny where are you?" Goku asked. No one came out. "Well I guess…" Goku was saying but Kenny appeared on stage, looking back to make sure he wasn't still being chased by Omega and appeared in the ring. "You made it now begin", Goku said. Kenny rushed to Shadow but he punched him hard in the gut and then gave him a viscous head-butt and a karate chop. Kenny backed away from Shadow but Shadow glided in to punch him in the gut and then did a kick that knocked Kenny back. Kenny ran in and delivered a dropkick to Shadow but Shadow rebounded by doing a homing attack that knocked him to the edge of the ring. Cream then came down to ringside and cheered on Kenny. "Buzz off Cream", Shadow said. Kenny kicked Shadow a bit, but it didn't do much. "Come on Kenny, you can beat him", Cream said and got in next to Kenny. Shadow became irritated and punched Cream hard out the ring. Kenny became infuriated and stood up and stomped on Shadow a bit, did a leg drop and kicked Shadow out the ring. "Winner is Kenny Dykstra", Goku said. Kenny cheered with Cream but Shadow got up and had anger in his eyes. Kenny and Cream decided to get the hell out of there and ran with Shadow chasing them, with Rouge and Omega joining.

"Run, anyway next up to fight is Sonic the Hedgehog", Goku said. Sonic rushed to the ring to his Sonic Heroes theme. "His opponent is AJ Styles", Goku said. AJ came down to the ring with Tomko. "Can the phenomenal one beat the fastest thing alive?" Don asked. "Begin", Goku said. AJ rushed to Sonic but he side-stepped AJ and knocked him off his feet. AJ then tackled Sonic to the ground and put him in a sleeper hold, but Sonic elbowed his gut a bunch of times and then escaped the hold and then did a kick to AJ. AJ then tried to evade Sonic and then saw his belt. He tried to whack Sonic but he did his blue tornado attack and then a major homing attack to AJ out the ring. "Winner is Sonic", Goku said. Tomko checked on AJ. "This sucks", AJ said. AJ and Tomko went to the back and Sonic went to the back as well.

"Next up is Vega", Goku said. Vega came down to his SFII theme with Cammy with him down to ringside. "His opponent is Sub-Zero", Goku said. Sub-Zero came down to the Mortal Kombat anthem. "Awesome, Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter", Tazz said. "Begin", Goku said. Sub-Zero sent a lot of ice-balls at Vega but he dodged them all and ran in to attack Sub-Zero but Sib-Zero did an ice punch that knocked Vega back. Sub-Zero went in for a Cold Shoulder attack but Vega kicked the side of Sub-Zero's head and knocked him to the ground. Vega tried to stab Sub-Zero but he froze Vega and kicked Vega back. Sub-Zero then punched Vega back but Vega kicked Sub-Zero in the gut and then slashed him a few times, spilling some blood. Sub-Zero fought back and then slammed Vega to the ground and stomped on him a bit. Vega stabbed Sub-Zero in the leg and then kicked him back. Vega then delivered his trademark Triple German suplex that injured Sub-Zero, but didn't knock him out. "Odd, I thought he'd be out, anyway", Vega said and then kicked Sub-Zero a bit and did a final slash out of the ring. "Winner is Vega", Goku said. Vega did a back flip and raised his hand and then went to ringside and gave a rose to Sakura. "That's four", Vega said and went to the back. "I can't believe he gave me one", Sakura said.

"Next up is Ken Masters", Goku said. Ken came down to his SFII theme. "His opponent is Shikamaru Nara", Goku said. Shikamaru came down to his Panic at the disco theme, he was still a little sore from his fight with Cyclops, but it didn't bother him. "Begin", Goku said. Shikamaru rushed in and did a kick to Ken but be grabbed his leg and elbowed it hard and kicked Shikamaru back. "Damn, he hit my leg hard", Shikamaru said. Ken then ran in to punch Shikamaru but he ducked and hit Ken's gut hard. Shikamaru kicked Ken with his good leg but had some minor pain in his other leg, but he jumped up to attack Ken with a punch, but Ken punched his leg bad leg hard and made Shikamaru fall to the floor. Ken then stomped on Shikamaru's leg and put Shikamaru in a leg lock. "Smart strategy, work on a body part", Tazz said. Shikamaru was in some pain but used his good leg to kick Ken a bit. Shikamaru got off the hold and tried to stand up, but Ken hit a chop block and took Shikamaru down again and then started bending his leg the wrong way. Shikamaru managed to kick Ken's head and got up and did a few punches but Ken kicked Shikamaru's leg again and had Shikamaru down on his knee. Ken then did the HADOUKEN and knocked Shikamaru out the ring. "Winner Ken Masters", Goku said. Ken raised his hand and went to the back. Meds came down to take Shikamaru to the back.

"Final battle of round Four and last for today, first up is Bobby Lashley", Goku said. Lashley came down to his WWE theme and prepared for battle. "Next up is Sasuke Uchiha", Goku said. Sasuke came down to his Linkin Park theme. "Last up is Liu Kang", Goku said. Liu Kang came down to the Mortal Kombat anthem. "He's facing the two guys he's scouting", JBL said. "Do well Liu Kang", Rayden said. "Begin", Goku said. Lashley waited for an attack but nothing happened, Sasuke analyzed Lashley and Liu. Liu still waited, he still had the bullet wound but it didn't matter to him much. Sasuke decided it would be best if he went after Lashley so he dashed at him but Lashley then did a power-slam to Sasuke that hurt his back. He went to get up but Lashley elbowed his back. Liu went in to attack Lashley but Lashley tossed Sasuke into Liu and then rammed them both with his shoulder. Sasuke fell on top of Liu but Liu knocked Sasuke off and went to Lashley and kicked him around a bit and then karate chopped him to the ground. Lashley got up and punched Liu in the gut a bit and then shoved off Liu and then did an elbow drop to Liu's chest. Lashley picked up Liu into the Dominator position but Liu fought out of it and then kicked Lashley in the back. Then Sasuke punched Liu and kicked Lashley back. Sasuke then did many combos to Liu but Liu blocked and did some attack. Then they started brawling out of control and they both fell out the ring and continued to brawl all the way to the back. "This isn't good", Kakashi said. "Winner is Bobby Lashley", Goku said. Lashley was confused but raised his hand in victory. "Well people, I will see you…" Goku was saying but saw someone coming. "Oh no", Goku said. The person was Vegeta and he confronted Goku. "Why didn't you tell me about this tournament?" Vegeta asked. "You never even heard of the emeralds nor the jewel", Goku said. "That's not what it's about, it's about me showing off my skills", Goku said. "You're stronger than everyone here", Goku said. "That's why I wanted to fight, you screwed me out of this", Vegeta said. Vegeta then punched Goku to the stage wall and damaged it a bit. Goku got irritated and flew in and did a hard punch to Vegeta and knocked him to the announcer table of JR and King and broke it. "Oh my God", King said. Vegeta got up and readied a blast attack. "People I will probably not be here tomorrow for the final day, I will call in a replacement, will you leave quickly before you all die", Goku said. He was then hit with the blast and Goku and Vegeta took their fight to the air and flew off. Everyone left the audience.

People arrived at the restaurant. "Well we're one step closer, only me, Tails and Cream have made it so far, let's hope one of us can make it", Sonic said. Inuyasha came by the area. "Tails, I want you to beat the shit out of that Montana fellow", Inuyasha said. "Ok", Tails said. "That's right, tomorrow you fight Tony Montana, I fight Vega, and Cream fights Kenny", Goku said. "Huh?" Cream asked. "Yeah, tomorrow is Cream vs. Kenny", Amy said. "Oh no", Cream said. Kenny came by the area. "I guess we have a bit of a problem", Kenny said. Tony and Vega passed by the area. "Hey kid, friendly warning, I will not go easy on you", Tony said. "Ok then", Tails said. "I am excited to face off against you tomorrow Sonic", Vega said. "Same here", Sonic said. Kagome came to Inuyasha. "Sorry you lost Inuyasha", Kagome said. "Now I need to rely on Sonic, Tails and Cream, I know Sonic and Tails can make it, they will be in the finals, but Cream may not make it", Inuyasha said. "Hey!" Cream said. "Look you're not the strongest, you only made it this far because of Kenny and now you're up against Kenny", Inuyasha said. Meanwhile in the hall, Liu was walking by a little angry. "That Goddamn Uchiha kid", Liu said. Lao came by. "You need to relax", Lao asked. "I can't relax around that kid", Liu said. "We don't want to make an enemy of Sasuke", Lao said. Rayden arrived via lightning. "Liu Kang, you must calm down, remember, we still have to speak with Bobby Lashley", Rayden said. "We should wait because he is currently training for his fight tomorrow", Lao said. "Good, that's a true warrior", Rayden said. He left the area via lightning. Sasuke was also angry and annoyed. "Who does he think he is knocking me off like that", Sasuke said. Kakashi came in. "Sasuke, you don't need to act this", Kakashi said. "If he wants a fight, he'll get a fight", Sasuke said left the area. In the background, two people were watching. "You ready to invade?" tall guy asked. "I am ready, I hope to see you there little brother, not even the Kombatants can save you", other guy said. Naraku was also watching in the distance. "I will get the Shikon Jewel and the Chaos Emeralds", Naraku said and left. Meanwhile Ken is training for his fight and Ryu comes. "Ready Ken?" Ryu asked. "You're damn right I'm ready, I will win this tournament", Ken said. "Remember, you still have Vega and Sonic's friends to expect", Ryu said. "I can handle Lashley, Vega, Sonic, Scarface, I'll take them all on", Ken said. "That's the spirit", Ryu said.


	10. Day 5 part 1, Quarter, semi, exhibition

Everyone went back the next day. "It all ends today", Cesar said. "Who's the referee?" Lisa asked. A little mushroom arrived o the ring. "Hello, I'm the replacement referee since Goku and Vegeta have not stopped brawling, you can call me Toad, I'm a friend of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach, just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm a pushover, so I don't want any of the fighters trying to pull one over on me, any way first up is Tony 'Scarface' Montana", Toad said. Tony came down to his G-Unit song with his M-16 on stage and getting to the ring firing a shotgun in the air. "His opponent is Miles 'Tails' Prower", Toad said. Tails came down to his Sonic Heroes theme. "Begin", Toad said. Tails dashed in to attack Tony but he whacked him back with his M-16 and then punched Tails to the ground and then bashed the M-16 on his head and caused a little bloodshed. Tails bit Tony on the leg and backed away. "Little fucker", Tony said and ran at Tails but was smacked back by his twin tails and then punched a few times and whacked him back. He then took Tony's gun and started bashing him with it and shooting him in the shoulder and then started to punch Tony more and managed to knock Tony out the ring. "Winner is Tails", Toad said. Tails held his hand in victory. Tony was really pissed off, but held it in and walked furiously to the back. Tails was almost afraid to go to the back but went eventually.

"So ends the reign of Tony Montana, next up to fight is Cream the Rabbit", Toad said. Cream came down to her Sonic Heroes theme. "Her opponent is Kenny Dykstra", Toad said. Kenny came down to his WWE theme with Victoria, but a bit unhappy. The two stood in the ring awkwardly. "Now what, they've been helping each other forever, no they're against each other", Rin said. "Begin", Toad said. They didn't move. "I guess I should have figured we would meet in this thing soon", Kenny said. "Yeah, I guess so", Cream said. "Well, this is a problem", Kenny said. "Shouldn't we just fight?" Cream asked. "That would defeat the purpose of me trying to help you", Kenny said. "Will you too fight already!?" Rin shouted. Kenny and Cream flipped her off. "I'm willing to let that slide", Vanilla said. "Now what?" Cream asked. "You and your friends need those emeralds more than I do, I need to do this", Kenny said. Kenny then stepped out the ring and went to the back with a confused Victoria. "Uh, winner is Cream", Toad said. Cream was confused from the awkward events that occurred but went to the back nonetheless. "That was fucked up!" Rin shouted. "That stupid girl", Vanilla said. "This is getting awkward", Usopp said.

"Well, next up to fight is the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog", Toad said. Sonic came down to his Sonic Heroes theme and stuck his thumb up to the crowd. "His opponent is the Masked Narcissist, Vega", Toad said. Vega came down to his SFII theme with Cammy joining him. He got to the ring and threw a rose to Sonic's feet and bowed to him. "What's with the rose to Sonic?" Shippo asked. "He does that to attractive women or people he respects", Sakura said. "Begin", Toad said. Vega went to Sonic but he dashed off but Vega followed him around the ring and slashed at him but didn't connect. Sonic then hit Vega with a homing attack and knocked him back. Vega stood up and then went to kick Sonic but Sonic jumped up but Vega then kicked Sonic in mid-air and punched him to the ground. Sonic rolled back and then did a dropkick to the chest and an uppercut and a homing attack. Vega held his gut but he stood up and dashed at Sonic but he jumped on Vega and knocked him down. Vega got up and punched Sonic in the face and slashed his arm and kicked his face and elbowed the back of his head. He then gave Sonic the Triple German Suplex, but while going for the third, Sonic managed to get out and then stomped down on his stomach and then did a running dropkick to Vega's abs. Vega got up and Sonic did a blue tornado attack and went for a homing but Vega countered by kicking Sonic hard and knocking him to the edge. Vega then ran in and slashed Sonic out of the ring. "Winner is Vega", Toad said. Everyone was shocked and Vega held his hand in victory. Vega then went to Nami and gave her a rose. "Oh, thank you", Nami said. Vega went to the back with Cammy. Meds came down to help Sonic to the back; Sonic was ashamed of his loss.

"Sucks to be him, next up is Ken Masters", Toad said. Ken came down to his SFII theme. "His opponent is Bobby Lashley", Toad said. Lashley came down to his WWE them. "Lashley sure has come a long way", Joey said. "Let's see if he can keep it up", Tazz said. "Begin", Toad said. Lashley then ran in and shoulder blocked Ken and then started to punch him on the ground but Ken managed to punch him off. Lashley then kicked Ken in the gut and did a headlock take down and kept him in the headlock while on the ground but Ken did a head scissors on Lashley, so he let go of the headlock and took Ken's leg scissors and turned it into a power bomb. Ken hurt his lower back with that move but he still managed to get up. Lashley went for a spear but Ken kicked Lashley with a back kick to the face and took Lashley down and then started to do quick stomp attacks to Lashley. Lashley grabbed Ken's leg and took him down and did a single leg Boston Crab, but Ken managed to kick Lashley off and then he did a HADOUKEN to Lashley and knocked him out the ring. "Winner is Ken Masters", Toad said. Ken raised his hand in victory. Lashley was a bit hurt after that and stumbled to the back. Ken also went to the back.

"It's time for the Semi-Finals, first up to fight is Miles 'Tails' Prower", Toad said. Tails came down to his Sonic Heroes theme. "His opponent is Cream the Rabbit", Toad said. Cream came down to her own Sonic Heroes theme, and was accompanied by Kenny. "Now he's coming down with her", Rin said. "Begin", Toad said. Cream stood ready to fight, but a little uncomfortable against Tails for two reasons, one is that he's her friend; two is that she's sure he can kick her ass. She took a chance and flew in to attack him but he held her back. Cream tried to punch him but he kept a small distance from her and could not punch him. He let her go and evaded her so she went back to attack again but he flew up. She then flew after him and tried to punch him but he kept away from her. He went to the ground and she flew down on him. She dived down to attack him but he held her hands firm and avoided being pushed back. He then had a good way to take her down without hurting her. He then planted a big kiss on her lips. Everyone was unbelievably shocked at that. Toad was speechless, Kenny almost stopped breathing, Vanilla's eyes couldn't be any wider, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles had their mouths wide open, Vega had to take off his mask to believe this and Maccer was laughing. Tails continued to kiss Cream and lowered her to the ground still kissing her. He then broke the kiss and Cream was on the ground in complete shock. Toad waved his hand over her face but no response. "Winner I guess is Tails", Toad said. Tails celebrated his win but left after an awkward silence from the crowd. "That was weird", Joey. "We should teach that to our divas", King said. "Oh will you stop it", JR said. Kenny took Cream to the back.

"That was weird, next up is Vega", Toad said. Vega came down with Cammy to his SFII theme and awaited his opponent. "His opponent is Ken Masters", Toad said. Ken came down to his own SFII theme. Ken and Vega stared each other down. "A stare down between 2 rivals", Sakura said. "Begin", Toad said. Ken violently punched Vega back but he turned it into a cartwheel and jumped in to stab Ken but was kicked away. Vega fell but gut up and then ran in to slash Ken and bloodied his chest. Ken then punched Vega back hard and hurt him a bit but jumped up and attempted to stab Ken but he blocked with his arm and got was stabbed deep there instead. Vega then kicked Ken hard in the chest and then did a side kick to the head. Ken then ran in and kicked Vega hard in the gut and then did a major punch to the face that broke his mask. Vega was really pissed now; his anger caused blood out of his eyes. He then ran in and slashed Ken in the arm and leg and then kicked him off and caused Ken to fall to the ground and then stabbed Ken in the shoulder and stomped his stomach hard. Ken then swept Vega off his feet and then started punching Vega in the face and then kicked Vega back and then did a HADOUKEN to Vega. (How many times will I say Vega?). Ken raised his hand in victory. "You don't win until I say so", Toad said. When the smoke cleared, there was no one there. Ken looked around but Vega appeared behind him and then did the Triple German Suplex that kept Ken down. "He's not out yet", Toad said. Vega went up to Ken and did a viscous stomp to him that knocked him out. "Winner is Vega", Toad said. Vega angrily went to the back and merely tossed a rose to the crowd which Marge Simpson caught. "Makes me feel beautiful", Marge said. Ryu came down and helped Ken to the back. "That man was viscous", Vanilla said.

"Now to give our competitors some time to relax, Goku suggested a few exhibition matches in this tournament, so our first is WWE vs. TNA, first up is from WWE Paul London and Brian Kendrick", Toad said. London and Kendrick ran down to the ring to their WWE theme. "Their opponents from TNA, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly, the Motor City Machine Guns", Toad said. The Guns came down to their TNA theme and pointed to their hands on the way to the ring. The teams then stared each other down. "This is exciting", King said. "The high flying Tag Team of TNA vs. the high flying Tag Team of WWE will make one interesting match", Mike said. "These match is won by pin-fall or submission, begin", Toad said. Sabin and Shelly then kicked London and Kendrick hard in the gut and then did a kick to the side of their head but they merely rolled back and ran in to do a dropkick to the Guns and knocked them down. The Guns got up and ran in to attack more. Sabin kneed London in the gut and did a quick fireman carry into a leg drop and then an elbow drop and a moonsault but the third was blocked by London by putting her knees up and causing Sabin to hold his got and London then did a front dropkick to Chris's back and knocked him on his stomach. Shelly was throwing kicks at Kendrick and then went for a DDT, but Kendrick blocked by elbowing Shelly in the gut and did a spinning wheel kick. London had Shelly in an arm-bar but Shelly managed to get up and turned it into a pin. "One, two…" Toad was saying but London kicked out. Kendrick did a belly to back suplex to Shelly and then did some stomps. Kendrick did a snapmare to Sabin on the ground and did a standing shooting star press and went for a pin. "One, two…" Toad was saying. Shelly interrupted the count and Kendrick went to attack Shelly. Sabin got up and punched London and then did a jumping kick to the side of the head. Sabin went to cover London but the match was interrupted by the WWE Tag Team Champions The Miz and John Morrison. They assaulted London and Kendrick. Team 3D arrived and attacked the Motor City Machine Guns. "Oh what the hell?" JR asked. "Team 3d is assaulting the Guns", Mike said. "Get out of the ring!" Toad shouted but Miz kicked him off. Jay Lethal came down to the ring to help the Guns but he was assaulted as well. "I can't take this", JBL said. He went into the ring and attack Team 3D, then he attack Miz and Morrison. Hardcore Holly also came down to assist is fending off the attacking Teams. Also coming down was OVW wrestler Kofi Kingston. Soon Miz, Morrison and Team 3D left the ring. The Guns, Kofi, JBL, London, Kendrick, Lethal and Holly stood victorious in the ring. "I look forward to joining the main WWE roster soon", Kofi said. HE then went to the back and everyone else did except JBL who went back to the table. "What the hell was that about?" Cole asked. "That was a great match, those guys had no right ruining it", JBL said.

"Stupid Miz, I hated your reality shows! Anyway time for the next exhibition match, this will settle a hammer feud, first up Amy Rose", Toad said. Amy came down to her Sonic Heroes theme and entered the ring still being booed. "Her opponent is Goldust", Toad said. Goldust came down to his WWE theme accompanied by his brother Cody and Goldust entered the ring, ready to fight. "Pin-fall or submission", Toad said. Amy ran in to punch Goldust in the stomach and then jumped up to a dropkick that knocked Goldust back, but he ran in and did a big boot to her face. He then stomped on Amy. "Former Intercontinental champion taking it to Amy", Cole said. Goldust then picked up Amy and did a DDT and then slammed her down with the Curtain Call attack. He then went for a pin. "One, two, three, winner is Goldust", Toad said. Cody then went into his brother's cloak and pulled out a weapon. "That's the Darkness Falls weapon he uses in TNA as Black Reign", Don said. Goldust took his weapon and attacked Amy viscously with that weapon. Cody then got a rat out of the cloak and put in on Amy's head. "It's Misty!" Mike said. "Come on, enough's enough", Cole said. Kenny came down with a chair and chased Cody and Goldust out the ring, took the rat off Amy's head and tossed it at the brothers. He then took Amy to the back but not before being speared by Batista on the ramp and then doing a spine-buster to Amy. He then went to the back while meds assisted Kenny and Amy.

"That was awkward, next up is a pirate feud, first up is Monkey D. Luffy", Toad said. Luffy came down to his Tears for Fear theme accompanied by Sanji. "His opponent is Captain Jack Sparrow", Toad said. Sparrow came down to his Pirates of the Caribbean theme, accompanied by Paul Burchill. "Standard tournament rules begin", Toad said. Luffy threw his extended fist at Sparrow but he dived out the way and fired his gun at Luffy but he jumped out the way. Luffy then threw a kick and nailed Sparrow in the run and ran in to punch him back and almost knocked him out the ring. Sparrow hung on and reentered the ring and used his sword to slash Luffy but he dodged the attacks but was eventually cut in the arm. Luffy then punched Sparrow hard in the gut and whacked him hard out the ring into a wall. Burchill went to check on Sparrow and was kicked hard by Sanji. "Winner is Monkey D. Luffy", Toad said. Luffy and Sanji celebrated and left the ring. Sparrow and Burchill staggered to the back.

"Time for a battle between four sets of brothers, first up is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru", Toad said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came down to Sesshomaru's choice of music, Rob Zombie's _Super Beast_. "There opponents, the Brothers of Destruction, The Undertaker and Kane", Toad said. Undertaker came down to his entrance music, and then Kane came down to his own. "You can do it Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted. "With his brother's help maybe", Vanilla said. "You want to dance old lady?" Rin asked. "Goku warned me of your arguing, I'm entering both of you in this match, one with the BOD, the other with the demons, and that lady isn't old, she looks pretty young", Toad said. "Thank you", Vanilla said. The girls entered the ring. "Pin-fall rules, you may begin", Toad said. Inuyasha dashed in and punched Kane hard in the face. Undertaker did a big boot to the chest of Sesshomaru and knocked him back. Rin jumped on Vanilla and started punching her only to be shoved off. Undertaker punched Sesshomaru a bit but he was then knocked back with a chop to the chest. Kane kneed Inuyasha in the gut and did a side slam. Vanilla and Rin are still brawling on the ground. Inuyasha grabbed Kane into a Full Nelson but he powered out of it and went to give Inuyasha a choke slam but Inuyasha kicked him in the gut. Kane punched Inuyasha a bit more but Inuyasha punched Kane into Sesshomaru, so Sesshomaru did a few punches to Kane to the edge and went back and ran in with a spear to Kane that put them through Mike and Don's announcer table. "Holy crap!" Don shouted. Undertaker set Inuyasha up for the Tombstone Pile-driver but Inuyasha fought out of it and did a reverse DDT that took Undertaker down. Vanilla and Rin were still fighting but Kenny and Cream came down and entered the ring to chase Rin. Rin ran out the ring being followed by Kenny, Cream and Vanilla. Inuyasha was confused but went to attack Undertaker but was caught in Undertaker's Triangle Choke and Inuyasha submitted to the move. "Winners are Vanilla, Undertaker and Kane", Toad said. Undertaker kneeled down and did his trademark pose as his theme played. Kane then came in still hurt and brought his arms up then down and caused an explosion and his theme played, so both went to the back and raised their arms in victory before going through the stage. Sesshomaru simply went to the back and Inuyasha soon followed. "Sucks for him", Shippo said.

"That was cool, now our final fight, first out is Matt Hardy", Toad said. Matt came down to his WWE theme and Jeff came down as well. "His opponent is Charmy Bee", Toad said. Charmy came down to the Team Chaotix theme with Espio and Vector. "Tournament rules begin", Toad said. Charmy flew in and stung Matt many times but he punched him back. Matt ran in to attack Charmy but Charmy head-butted Matt. Matt then punched Charmy's face and grabbed him in a headlock. "Matt's gonna squash Charmy like the bug he is", JBL said. Charmy then bit Matt on the arm and punched his face a bit and stung him some more. Matt Hardy whacked Charmy back and did the Side Effect (arm grabbing Sidewalk slam). He stomped Charmy a bit after that. "Stomping the insect, so cliché", Vector said. Charmy clew away and proceeded to sting but Matt jumped out the way and then kicked Charmy in the gut and did the Twist of Fate. He then grabbed Charmy by his wings and tossed his out the ring. "Winner is Matt Hardy", Toad said. Matt did his Version 1 hand sign and went to the back with Jeff. Charmy complained and had a tantrum and Chaotix could not calm him down. "How childish", JBL said. Tikal left the audience and gave Charmy a hug that calmed him down and she asked him to go to the back, which he complied without complaint. "You're good", Zoro said. "It's all about knowing the child", Tikal said.

Tails was working out backstage and got a visit from Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Kenny. "Hey there", Sonic said. "Hi Sonic", Tails said. "Getting ready?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, this Vega guy seems tough", Tails said. "Yeah, he took Sonic to School", Knuckles said. "Shut up Knuckles, just be careful out there Tails", Sonic asked. "Yeah, we'll be out there by your side", Kenny said. Eric Young came into the room. "Kenny, I found you", Eric said. "What is it Eric, we need to go and support Tails", Kenny said. "Shadow and Omega were looking for you and Cream, they're kind of pissed", Eric said. "What do we do?" Cream asked. "Put these on", Eric said. He gave Kenny and Cream fake mustaches. "You're kidding right?" Kenny asked. "Do it, it will work", Eric said. They all walked out the locker room with the Mustaches and passed by Shadow and Omega. "Good day", Eric said. "Hello people, hey wait a minute, what the hell?" Shadow asked. He recognized Kenny and Cream so they ran off, but before running, Cream gave Tails a kiss on the lips. "That's for good luck", Cream said and ran off. Tails smiled and moved on with Sonic. Vega was also in the back getting ready. "It's almost time Vega", Balrog said. "Take it to that fox", Cammy said. "Those emeralds and that jewel are mine", Vega said and put his mask on.


	11. Day 5, part two, the final countdown

The crowd cheered in anticipation of the final match. "We're moments away from the finals of the tournament", Cole said. "The crowd is on their feet", Joey said. "This is really exciting, I can't wait", King said. "Take a chill pill Jerry, the match is upon us", JBL said. "Time for the final battle, winner gets the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Shikon Jewel, first out is Miles 'Tails' Prower", Toad said. Tails came down to his own theme from Sonic Adventure 2 _Believe in Myself _by Kaz Silver. He came down with Sonic, Knuckles and Amy and raised his arm to the crowd, at that time Rouge was also coming down to give her support to Tails. "His opponent is Vega", Toad said. Vega came down with Cammy and Balrog to his own theme _Spitting Narcissism _by José the Bronx Rican. He tossed a rose to Tails and bowed to him. "This is it", Ben Stiller said. "The final countdown", Tikal said. "It all falls under one of these two", Sakura said. Vega started over Tails; there was a lot of tension. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku came to ringside as well. "The match hasn't started yet", Miroku said. Everyone stood still and waited in anticipation for the match. "Will you start the bloody fucking match!?" Maccer shouted. "Impatient much, begin", Toad said. Vega kicked Tails back and he did a back roll and got on his feet but saw Vega jumping up and trying to land his claw on him but Tails moved and whacked Vega back with his twin tails. "Tricky", Vega said. Tails dashed in and punched Vega in the gut but was elbowed down and Vega lifted his knee and nailed tails hard in the chest and punched him back. "That's gotta hurt", JBL said. Tails wiped some blood off his mouth and dashed in to attack again but Vega jumped up and landed a double kick on Tails back and then dropped an elbow on his back and caused Tails to scream in pain. "This is rather easy, I haven't even needed to use my claws yet", Vega said. Tails tried to get up but Vega kicked his side and knocked him far back. "I guess you're not the complete challenge I expected", Vega said. "Hey remember, I defeated your friend Balrog in my first match", Tails said. "Balrog underestimated you, had he known how to beat you, he would be in the finals with me", Vega said. "I'll assure you I made it here out of my own strength, will and determination, I will defeat you", Tails said. "I would like to see you…" Vega was saying but saw someone come down to the ring, a short person. "It's Hornswoggle", Cole said.

Hornswoggle was running around the ring looking at Vega and Tails. "What the hell?" Sonic asked. Jonathan Coachman came down to get Hornswoggle but he ran around and kept going until he went underneath Cammy. "What the fuck?" Cammy asked and jumped away. Balrog picked up Hornswoggle. "You're cruising for a bruising", Balrog said. "You don't need to hurt the poor guy", Coach said. "I don't need to, I want to", Balrog said with a sinister smile. Finlay then came down to ringside and whacked Balrog with a Shillelagh a few times and then took Hornswoggle to the back. Balrog rubbed his wounds. "I'll get that Irishman", Balrog said. "Can we focus on the match now?" Sonic asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot we were fighting", Tails said. "How can you forget!?" Vega asked and ran in to kicked Tails hard back. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson", Tails said.

Vega ran in to punch Tails but Tails moved and Vega hurt his fist, so Tails took advantage and ran in to punch Vega in the face, but his new mask prevented damage to his face. Vega then punched Tails to the floor and stomped on Tails a bit and then kicked him back a bit. Tails got up and ran in to Vega but jumped up right before attacking and came down with a kick to Vega's face and knocked him over and landed his twin tails on his chest hard and then started punching his face until his new mask broke and continued to punch Vega until he bled from his nose and mouth. Vega became furious and slashed Tails across the face and kneed his back hard. Tails kept a distance from Vega and wiped blood off his face. "How dare you ruin my face", Vega said, wiping blood off his face. "A true fighter doesn't worry over his face", Tails said. "I'll have you know that beauty is all I have, without it, all I have is pain, my mom was killed by my step dad when I was a young boy, I killed his in retaliation, I grew up alone with no family, the only thing that keeps me motivated to go on is my beauty", Vega said. "You think you're the only one who grew up with no family? I grew up without my parents because they went missing when Eggman attempted to robotizes out home planet, but I never felt low because I found friends like Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles and although she's not here, the princess of out land, Sally Acorn, they were my family, because they were friends that cared about me, what about your friends?" Tails asked. Vega looked back at Balrog and Cammy. "Aren't they like family to you?" Tails asked. "They were my co-workers during my days in Shadowloo", Vega said. "Shadowloo fell, but they stood by you, doesn't that make them friends?" Tails asked. Vega was confused at the moment, but he had to admit, they were close to him. Cammy and Balrog looked back at Vega. "Are you really my friends?" Vega asked Cammy and Balrog. "Of course we are Vega, otherwise we wouldn't be here helping you", Cammy said. "Yeah man, we're close, messed up face or not", Balrog said. Vega turned away and felt a little tear coming from his eye. "I do have a family, I do have people to care about, that only means I can't let them down, I will defeat you Miles Prower", Vega said. "It's Tails to you", Tails said. "All this talking is pissing me off", Maccer said. "Shut up Maccer", Paul said.

Vega dashed at Tails and then kicked him hard in the gut and whacked him away. Tails rebounded and ran in to punch Vega hard in the face and whacked him back with his twin tails. Tails dashed in and did a plethora or punches to Vega's gut and then flew up and elbowed down on his head and kneed his hard in the face. Vega then knocked Tails back and slashed his leg and kicked him back and then jumped up and landed a leg drop across Tails' chest. He then kicked Tails in the mid-section and knocked him back a bit and rolled a bit and stopped so he can fly in with a double-kick to the chest and a forward back-flip tails whacking uppercut that knocked Vega into the air and Tails flew up so he can ram him down and then follow him down and land hard on his stomach and caused blood to come out Vega's mouth. Vega punched Tails off him and ran in and did a hard kick to the back of Tails and then grabbed Tails for the triple German. He did one, two and before executing the third, Tails started kicking him hard in the gut in mid-air and broke free from the move, and quickly went back so he can glide in and ram Vega hard and Vega went back until he fell out the ring. "Winner of our grand tournament is Miles 'Tails' Prower!" Toad said. Everyone cheered for Tails as he stood up and saw everyone. "I can't believe it, I actually won, I'm a winner", Tails said. "You did it Tails", Sonic said. "I'm so proud of you", Amy said. "Well I'll be damned, that kid managed to win this thing", JBL said. Kenny, Cream and Eric came down to the ring but there were fireworks half-way down the ramp that scared all 3 of them. "Aw come on, my entrance theme wasn't even playing", Eric said. Cream entered the ring and gave Tails a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Tails, you're a winner", Cream said. "Yeah thanks", Tails said. The two gazed in each other's eyes and then kissed for the third time in that day as the confetti came down in celebration for the win. Balrog and Cammy went to check on Vega. He was disappointed of the loss, but accepted that he tried his best, and Tails truly was a great fighter that he salutes.

Tails continued to kiss Cream and Toad went to the two. "Yo Tails", Toad said. Tails didn't respond. "Tails, can I have a moment of your time?" Toad asked. Tails continued to kiss Cream. "TAILS!" Toad shouted. Tails broke the kiss. "I was in the middle of a great kiss", Tails said. "I'm suppose to give you your prize of the Chaos Emeralds and the Shikon Jewel", Toad said with all 8 items in his hand. "Hey thanks", Tails said. Rayden appeared through lightning. "I don't think so", Rayden said. "What the hell?" Tails said. "Hey he won the tournament, the deal was winner gets the items, give him and Sonic the emeralds and give me the Goddamn Jewel!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm still not sure if you are worth, I should hold a sudden death battle royal or something", Rayden said. "Hey that's bullshit, we worked our asses for this, just give Tails what's rightfully his", Sonic said. "This is ridiculous, we need someone to save us", Eric Young said. A code of cryptic messages appeared on a titantron and then counted down from 5 until music hits and appearing on stage was Y2J Chris Jericho doing his trademark entrance pose and then came down to the ring as the crowd cheered wildly. He then grabbed a microphone. "Welcome to RAW is Jericho!" Jericho said. "This isn't Monday Night RAW", Rayden said. "Oh shut up old timer, now I guess we have a problem, how coincidental that Eric Young said we needed to someone to save us, in fact I was hoping for someone to say that but anyway Rayden, I was watching this thing on T.V. and I seem to remember you saying that the winner gets the emeralds and the jewel, now is the great Rayden going back on his word?" Jericho asked. "I am not, I am just concerned about leaving them with the emeralds", Rayden said. "Well since they are the only ones who know how to use the damn emeralds, I figure you let them have it and put them in a safe place so that they don't fall into the wrong hands again, now granted they have screwed up in the past letting people like Chaos and Shadow using it for ARK but they always pull through, now just let them have the emeralds", Jericho said. "Look Mr. Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla, I only want to ensure that he's responsible enough to handle these things", Rayden said. "They've handled these things in the past, this should be no different", Jericho said. Rayden was thinking on what Jericho said but there was a crash in the roof.

"Need help figuring it out?" Naraku asked and landed in the ring. "Naraku!" Inuyasha said and took his sword out. "I don't think so", Naraku said. He then punched Inuyasha back. Rayden went to attack Naraku but he was punched in the gut and took the emeralds and the jewel. "At last, I have the Shikon Jewel, no one will take this from me", Naraku said. Soon the two ninjas arrived in the area. "Hello there I was wondering if me and my friend here can have those emeralds since you don't seem to want them, oh and have you seen my brother, Sasuke?" The ninja said. Sasuke ran to the ring with Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru. "You!" Sasuke said. "Itachi Uchiha", Kakashi said. "Sasuke's brother", Naruto said. Itachi stood and went to Naraku." Well?" Itachi asked. "Here, you can take them I really don't care anymore about these emeralds", Naraku said. He gave the emeralds to Itachi and Kisame. "We now have possession of the jewels, we are now gonna be more powerful than ever", Kisame said. "The hell you are!" Sasuke said and dashed at Itachi and Kisame but Itachi punched Sasuke hard in the stomach and whacked him back. "The emeralds are ours now, no one can take them from us, especially not any of you, in the ring, nor in the back, I'm sure you're all too exhausted to face us", Itachi said. The whole locker room came to the ring. "Those are a lot of people", Cesar said. "Are you insisting that we're all a bunch of weaklings?" Wesker asked. "Look, even if you people weren't exhausted, you would not stand a chance against us", Itachi said. "We are not weaklings", Randy said. "We'll take you on in a fight to the death", Eggman said. "We are so gonna kill you", Torch said. "You think you can take us?" Naraku asked. "We know we can kick your sorry asses", CJ said. "Well then, bring it on", Naraku said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this fight tournament is not over, this will decide who gets the emeralds and decides the fate of the world, you may stay or get the hell out of here, I'm gonna go hide", Toad said and ran off. "Wimp", Shippo said. "I don't see you fighting", Usopp said. "I don't see you fighting either", Shippo said. "Oh yeah, let's go help Luffy and Sanji group", Usopp said. The Straw Hat pirates went into the battlefield. "I wanna help", Maccer said, and went out there with Paul, Sweet and Cesar. Also joining the fight was Tikal and Gamma, all ready to save the world. Naraku powered himself with the Shikon Jewel, Itachi and Kisame powered themselves with the Chaos Emeralds. Everyone stood their ground. "Oh my God", Joey said.

Ichigo went to slash Itachi but he jumped out the way and whacked Ichigo away. Kenshin went to attack Kisame but he was nailed in the gut and elbowed off. Sanji went to kick Naraku but he was punched to the ground. Guile went to attack Itachi but he jumped straight up to avoid a punch and Ichigo came down with a strong punch. Kano ran at Kisame with his Butterfly Knives but Kisame dodged the knives and was nailed in the gut. Sandman went to hit Naraku with his Singapore Cane but received and uppercut that knocked him back. "Why we going in one at a time? Let's gang up on these motherfuckers!" Eminem said. Everyone went to attack the 3 villains but they overpowered a lot of them and knocked the all back except Sasuke, Liu Kang, Inuyasha, Sonic, Yusuke and Luffy. "Split up, Kang and Sasuke can take Itachi, Yusuke and Luffy can take his friend, me and Inuyasha will take Naraku", Sonic said. Everyone obliged and went to attack. Sasuke threw a few punches at Itachi but he continuously dodged them and whacked Sasuke back. Liu sent a kick at that moment but it was caught and thrown but Liu capitalized by throwing another kick that connected with Itachi's face. Itachi rubbed his face and ran in to knee Liu hard in the gut and grabbed a Kunai to slash Liu's chest. Luffy sent some stretch punches to Kisame but he dodged them and ran in to attack Luffy with his shark tooth prick sword but Yusuke punched him but it had little effect and Yusuke was his with the sword and got some pricking. Naraku was blocking attacks from Inuyasha and Sonic and then he grabbed the two and bashed their heads together and then tossed them back. Liu and Itachi were in punch lock combo attacks and were evenly matched until Itachi kneed Liu hard in the gut and blocked a punch from Sasuke and knocked him back but Sasuke did his fireball jutsu and hit Itachi but didn't do too much damage. Luffy wrapped his arm around Kisame and spun him around and then punched to the wall and Yusuke shot him with a spirit gun attack. Inuyasha slashed Naraku repeatedly but was clawed away. Sonic did a series of homing attacks but was punched up. "These guys seem too strong", Lao said. "We need to extract the emeralds and jewel away from them if we hope to survive this ordeal", Rayden said. "I'll handle that, Tails come here", John Cena said. He said something to Tails and went into the battle field. "Hey assholes!" Cena said. The villains stared at Cena. "You want some, come get some!" Cena said. Everyone stared at Cena. "Please, you can't handle us", Itachi said. "You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Cena asked. "You have a sling", Kisame said. "Then I should be that much easier", Cena said. "We shouldn't waste our time, the power of these gems will keep us strong forever", Naraku said. He looked down and saw the jewel was gone, so did Itachi and Kisame. Tails was at the other side of the arena. "Now what bitches?" Tails asked. "What the hell?" Itachi said. "While I distracted you, Tails flew in and took the gems, he's almost as fast as Sonic", Cena said. "I've been training with him", Tails said. "We'll kill you!" Naraku said. "Time to die!" Kisame said and ran at Tails but was decapitated from Lao's hat. "Fatality", Kung Lao said. "Sasuke, use this!" Tails shouted and tossed the jewel to Sasuke. "It's payback time, this is for the clan!" Sasuke said and used the Shikon Jewel to brutally attack Itachi and then pummeled him and used his lightning blade to injure Itachi. He sat on the ground holding in blood at his abs. "Go ahead, finish it off", Itachi said. "That's what you want isn't it, I'll leave you to die on your own", Sasuke said and walked away. "I'll kill you!" Itachi said and stood up to attack Sasuke but was shot in the chest and fell to the ground. Sasuke saw that Itachi's assailant was Wesker; he had shot him with a silencer and smiled. Sasuke and Wesker were both smacked by Naraku. "I will not be defeated!" Naraku said. He as then punched by Ken, then Sub-Zero, then by CM Punk, then kicked hard by Naruto, and slashed hard by Inuyasha. Rayden used a lot of lightning to attack Naraku. "Sonic, Knuckles, get Naraku into the air", Tails said. The two nodded and went to attack, Knuckles punched Naraku hard in the gut, Sonic whacked him into the air with a homing attack and Tails used the power of the emeralds (but not super-form) and went right through Naraku with a devastating punch that killed him.


	12. End

Everyone looked to see the bodies of the three dead people. "We did it", Knuckles said. "Those were pretty tough people", Jericho said. Toad came out from hiding. "We sure taught them a lesson eh guys?" Toad said. Everyone stared at Toad. "I'm gonna be leaving now", Toad said and ran off. "Little prick", Tommy said. "Yo lets go to the restaurant to celebrate our win", Tony said. Everyone headed to the restaurant. People partied for a while at the restaurant, Tony chatted money with Tommy, Randy was speaking with Vega on being great fighters, and Ichigo spoke with Yusuke on spirits. Tails was getting a lot of smoothies for his victory. "You did well Tails", Amy said. "Yeah you beat Vega, you went far even though Randy punted you in the head", Sonic said. "Yeah, my head still hurts from that but I was able to manage", Tails said. "You did really good kid, you took me to the limit", Vega said. "You beat some of the best to get there kiss, you beat the WWE Champion, that entitles you to a future shot", Jericho said. "Don't get cocky, you were lucky to beat me", Randy said. "And you were an asshole to punt his head", Jericho said. "I need to show people I don't take things lying down, it ain't me", Randy said. "Hell asshole", Leon said arriving in the area. "Fuck all of you", Randy said and walked away cocky like with his belt. Kofi Kingston arrived to them "You were great, I hope to be good like you when WWE calls me up to the main roster", Kofi said. "Thanks", Tails said. "This was great, you got the Chaos Emeralds back", Kenny said. Rayden came to the group. "I was wrong about all of you, you truly deserve the Chaos Emeralds, congratulations Miles Prower", Rayden said. "Thank you, you can call me Tails", Tails said. "Sounds insulting", Rayden said. "It doesn't bother me", Tails said. "Are you sure? No one ever teased your twin tails?" Rayden asked. Tails thought for a second. "A bit, but Sonic doesn't mean any insult", Tails said. "Anyway, I'll see you around, Tails", Rayden said and left. "I better leave, gotta get back to my assets", Tony said. Yusuke had bumped into The Rock. "Watch it you moron", Yusuke said. "The Great one says you can kiss his ass jabroni", The Rock said and left. Everyone then started to go home.

Soon everything was back to normal. Kagome kept the Jewel in her house until Inuyasha figured out what he really wants to do with it. Bobby Lashley and Sasuke went to train with Rayden; he's doing so well in mixed martial arts, who knows if he'll go back to WWE? Tony stayed in his Miami empire, Tommy was there too assisting in assets, Richard and the S.T.A.R.S. were still trying to evade Botan, Luis went to live with Leon, Wesker still worked with his group, also with Chris, Claire was able to reunite with her friend Steve and they often hung out with Leon and Luis, Leon and Claire seem to like each other, something Steve and Luis caught on and are trying to push since Steve now likes Ada. Yusuke and Ichigo are now partners in Spirit detective work, Kenny often visits Cream with Masters and Victoria, and even with his fiancé Mickie James who Cream seems to like now. Kofi Kingston continued in OVW, and WWE is impressed with his work and wants to bring him to the main roster soon, Matt Hardy still has beef with Charmy and they scowl at each other every time they meet. Vega went to do his Cage fighting in Spain, Jericho continued his quest to save RAW, Big went to see Froggy again, Gamma and Omega still have some heat between them as they both want to be superior, Goku is still not done fighting Vegeta, and Toad went back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile Tails is still at home with the emeralds as he's trusted with them now and got a visit from Sonic. "Hey buddy how are?" Sonic asked. "Fine", Tails said. "Someone here wants to see you and congratulate you", Sonic said. Tails looked and was shocked to see who it was.

"Aunt Sally?" Tails asked. "Hi Tails, I missed you, I heard about your win, I'm so proud of you", Sally said and then kissed Tails on both cheeks and on his nose. "You haven't gotten the Funny Kiss in a long time", Sonic said. Tails hugged Sally as he was really happy to see her. "I'll leave you two alone", Sonic said. Sonic left and Sally broke the hug. "I heard you also have a girlfriend, tell me about her", Sally said. "It's Cream, Vanilla's daughter, she's really nice", Tails said. "Really, tell me more", Sally said. They talked some more, it was a great thing for Tails. That's the story of the battle for the Chaos Emeralds and the Shikon Jewel.

The end, sorry if short, my longest fic yet, 70 pages of Microsoft Word.


End file.
